Resident Evil: My Part of the Story
by Shadow Megaman
Summary: This long story is finally over. Read the final chapter of this long story to see what surprises happen at the end! Read, imagine, R&R to find out! FINISHED! PLEASE Read and Review! PLEASE!
1. Just the begining

**Resident Evil: My Part of the Story...**

Chapter 1-Just the begining!

**Racoon city........**

"Yes, thats the name of the city I live in! Well, at least it was......." is what I would say to people and my kids. I was just a citizen just living their on vacation with my grandparents for a few months.A fun and nice town with of course nice people. Always waving hello, yelling,"Hello Mark!" or "S'up Mark? The weather is nice today isn't it?" Yeah, some nice people in a nice town! Wait...no...that that one day, that one day after a couple of months after the explosion way up in the mountains. They would moan and groan, with their hands up toward you, staggering...I'll explain that later.

Anyway, I worked there as a weapon officer at the Racoon City Police Department with the S.T.A.R.S team. Well, not exacly with them but close. I was always good when it came to guns. I always went hunting with my day, wolf, bear, dear, ducks, peasents, tigers, and even elphantants! He had died 4 years ago though, my mother died 1 year ago too. So i was stuck with my Umcle and my Aunt. They lived in upstate N.Y. My Uncle was a pro-hunter too and taught me everything about guns from maintncing to polishing and from machine guns to rifles! My Aunt was a great Cook, her dream is to own a resturant. I think thats a good idea. Anyways, went away to see my grandparents for a couple of months.

At the S.T.A.R.S was mixed with different kinds of people. Like Chris Redfield, a tall man with giant mucles, red hair trimed down to almost 2 inches from his head, had a deep but powerful voice. He lost his temper a lot, short fuse but I don't get in his line of fire for sure!. Than there was Jill Valentine, young looking girl with brownish hair, cute but not for my likes, to old for me anyway. I really liked Barry Burton for sure, like a master to me, just like my Unlce, split image of him, tall with a beard, good with all kinds of guns, I like to call him the specialist when i refer to him with other gunmen or people. He was very loyal to his Colt magnum. He kept 2 of them, one in the office upstairs in the closet with a gernade launcher, and one with him all the time. He tells me this info a lot and I go upstairs a bit for the guns to maintnence. Then, there was that Forster guy, scary guy with tatoos all over him, very interested in explosives, and big wepons like rocket launcher or gernade launchers. Than Rebecca Chambers, a cute looking girl, young and maybe a bit older than me, crazed about chemistery! Richard Aiken, didn't see him anytime, once just before the leaving of the Bravo team to go to the Arkalay Mountains for wepaons and ammo, a middle aged man. Than, I also heard about Enrico Something, I saw him walking in the hall once but walked into a door once I saw him, a bit old, maybe Spanish or Mexican. Then there was the other guy, Kevin I beleive, never saw him before, Rebecca mention his name once.

But that one man, that one member, Wesker, a cool man with a cool voice, wears those black shades of his. Man, I can't trust him one bit, I think he is up to something. Than that Irons boss, he is mean, cold hearted, I can't cathc him in a good mood, yelling screaming, weird! Always talking to someone, especially Umbrella Corp., what is with him and them?

Ok, now only 2 days away till my birthday and I was 20, and it happened. If we would only listen to the surviving S.T.A.R.S members, I beleived them a bit about Wesker and the monsters but the dead? No...Yes, they were true......

Boom! I was hiding in the S.T.A.R.S office when I heard something crash. Helicopter or something, I don't know. I got up and grabed my knife and keys to the building and my work area and storage area where some remaining weapons were, handgun, assult rifle, Uzi machine guns and tons of ammo. There was also my prized weapon, my hunting rifle. I couldn't leave without my last memory of my father and my mother. I went out into the hall, ready to slash at anything. Clunk, the door shut, the hallway clear. I locked the door behind me and headed for the stairs.

On the way there, I had managed to get pasted most of the zombies but I had to take 2 down. My blade was covered in blood, I wiped it off with a cloth, still sharp, cut through almost anything. I headed down the blank, cement stairs into the basement. I stopped dead in my tracks and heard silent clicks.........What ran hit me felt like a tun of bricks and a shock of lightning, _THE DOGS!_ I ran over to the door across the stairs, not loong left or right, getting the keys out and found the right one with my trembling hands. I didn't have the key card wich would have been much faster but he survived with the key as he put it in and turned it. The clicks were running faster! I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me as something jumped by me, a black, with some red spots, blur! I was in the Armory at last, safe from danger.


	2. Lab's Destruction

**Chapter 2: The Lab's Destruction**

**The Armory**

I found a couple of side packs and put them on the bench and hooked 2 on myself and left 2 more on the bench. I turned to my locker and went inside and grabbed the Glock, the assault rifle, and a shit load of ammo. I ripped out the whole locker until I could see the back and the locker was empty. I pushed on the panel on the back of the locker and it fell into the wall, leaving a big square hole in the locker and wall. I reached inside with both hands and pulled out a large gun case and lay it on the bench, clipped the locks open and used one of his keys in his pocket and inserted it into a giant padlock and it clicked and opened. Inside was a large, polished rifle. It was still in great condition as if brought yesterday and it was sighted in already. The rifle was strong and could put an elephant down in a heart beat with the special bullets he had made for it. It had been 4 months since I last saw it, my most prized and most cherished memory of father. I grabbed it out and grabbed a the 10 bullets in its holder and put them in a separate pack from the other bullets and handgun. I slung bother rifles over my shoulder and headed out the door, absent minded of the Uzi guns. I slung the assault rifle over my other shoulder and pointed it to the left and than to the right, nothing...Where were the dogs? Bing. The electric card reader turned on, but who did it? _A survivor! _That person could be of great help to me so I ran toward the car lot, where the power generator was located.

As I walked toward the door, I saw 2 corpses of the un-dead dead dogs and got a good smell of the them. I reached for the door knobs but heard voices and went against the side of the door. A shot was fired followed by another. Then young lady and a man were talking. I couldn't here so I peered through the door. I saw them pushing a truck over to reveal the cell door. The man was a cop! Was that new one that was joining S.T.A.R.S? Leon S. Kennedy was his name if I remembered right but the lady was someone I didn't know, a Chinese pair of eyes, wearing a red dress. I decided not to go in for some weird reason, not to bother them. I had weapons so I wouldn't slow them down but I still didn't go for some ODD reason. They left the lot and I entered.

I had checked the room twice for anything and found some spare rifle bullets for my hunting rifle and a half a box of handgun rounds. Perfect for the Glock. I then decided to go after them through the cell. RRRRR! The rusty door shut behind me and spotted a dead dog corpse. I walked past the manhole which he never actually saw there before and looked around and spotted movement! A small slimy thing of something slithered around fast and around me, and up the wall and across. I quickly turned around with gun pointed and with hand on the trigger ready to fire, it squeezed into the crack of the manhole. Than, the door was opening that the thing had came through and I ducked into the cell next to me. Leon came through with a metal bar in hand and opened the man hole.

"Shit! Whew, that smells!" Leon said in disgust. He went down. By then, I smelled the sewer. It stunk like a thousand dead bodies. I went down after him. Bam, Bam, Bam! Gunshots went aloud as a spider corpse flew against the wall at the turn in clear site. It was oozing blood. Soon after I heard a door shut closed. He was gone. I stepped carefully into the green good. It went up to the boot laces of my boots. Then, the spider that Leon had shot flipped over and was alive still and running toward me!

I quickly in one swift motion, took the assault rifle and held the tiger in until the spider blew into pieces. It was DEAD for sure. I continued deeper into the sewer and into the door. Inside, there was a ladder. I climbed up. It led into a room with a type writer and a trunk. No use to me. I found a key and continued inside and found some zombies and big elevator with a train on top. Leon must of dodged them. They stumbled toward me with arms out and moaning for food but I was not afraid to open fire! Thruuummmm! The zombies all fell. 3 of them. I continued onto the platform and there was a separate railing that lead to another room but ignored it and went over to a console and inserted the key. The elevator started to move up......

I was worried about my grandparents.....I knew they were probably dead by than but there was nothing I could have done about it. I thought and wanted to be back with my Uncle and Aunt again, up the mountain and the wild. The elevator finally stopped. It felt like forever. He got off, but than the elevator went down again! "NO! Come back! Frig!" I said and turned around to find a green thing hunched over with giant claws! _Oh shit, when things couldn't get any worse, it did!_ I opened fire but it still came at me, running. I stopped and jumped to the side and it fell right off the edge. ERRR!!!! It roared and it disappeared into the black. "Whew!" I said in relief and I reloaded my assault rifle and explore the office and found herbs but only took one, Leon might need it for himself. Then there was a noise out side. I went out to investigate.

It was almost human, at least part of it was, there was a big eye on its shoulder and a claw as an arm. The other side of his body was human. His face was a spilt image, on one half was human and then the other side was brown and his eye and mouth were almost mutated. I knew the assault rifle would help so I flipped the hunting rifle over and inserted the clip with the my special bullets and aimed as it roared with a terrifying shreak! It made my blood pressure raise like crazy. It was over for me....at least I thought! I took aim and fired at his head, boom! The recoil didn't face me much. Click, clunk went the lever and ping went the empty shell as a big hole in his head appeared and then it roared with pain and ran toward me, but I intercepted once again and took aim at the giant eye and BAM! Blood flew across the room! A giant hole where the eye was gone! The monster ran the other was and flew off the side of the hole. Yes!_ NO! Leon is probably on that elevator! Don't die on me you son of a bitch! Shit...._ I slung the gun over my shoulder and my blood pressure dropped a bit but not much at all.

There was another elevator and it worked but it said emergency only. I thought this situation counted. It opened and I entered. There was only a section of 3, my floor, another floor, and than an emergency floor that wasn't able to be selected unless I had a key. I tapped the small button and I went to the other floor. The door opened and then there was a girl crawling through a vent. She was in a red shirt and then a smaller and much younger girl came out with a large red vest on her that said,"Made in heaven." And a picture of an angel on it.

The older girl looked around and went the other way and yelled to the younger girl,"Come on Sherry!" And she replied,"Yes Clair! I'm coming!" She looked dead at me and then with shock she ran.

_Shit, my cover is blown!_ I ran the way they went and entered a large door.

I was on a metal balcony and they were both on the floor under him and then Clair pushed a metal crate over to the wall and then she said to Sherry,"You go up first. than I'll follow." She nodded and then Sherry climbed up and through the large door. Clair had a shot gun slung around her from the view I had. I didn't worry about them and turned to the door but saw a key on the floor next to me!

_It was the key to the elevator! _I grabbed it and ran. At the floor, there was a train, good for escaping the nightmare! But what felt like a shock of terror was just there!

A speaker yelled out and a soft kind voice covered the whole area,"Self Destruct Sequence is now beginning! Please evacuate orderly through the train under 5 minutes."

_Oh god no!_ Then, 6 naked zombies walked over but I shot them all down with the assault rifle. I had 1 more clip left after that. I entered the train and tried to start it, but it didn't work! The power was out. "No! God, I'm going to die now!" I rushed out and heard an explosion and saw lava go up into the air and back down and heard a terrifying roar! Then shots went aloud! Shot gun and then it went to handgun. I wan up these metal steps and saw a Rocket Launcher with 4 bullets in it. I grabbed the big handle and lifted the big heavy weapons. I climbed up the concrete wall and saw a fight with a Big tall, sexless body with a big claw on one hand and grey body running toward Clair with power and anger! I shouted,"Here! Use this!"

I threw the launcher into the air and it landed right by Clair and she picked it up and turned and yelled,"You lose big guy!" And boom! In almost slow motion it seemed, the rocket launched and hit the giant monster in the stomach and bam, it blew into pieces!

_Way to go girl! Now, leave and escape!_ She ran for a door and opened it and went onto the platform and Sherry appeared from a vent. They entered the train and the power started. _It just needed to charge! Do-h!_

I got up and saw a person come onto the platform with a cast around his arm and Claire yelled,"Come on Leon!" And the train left, Leon got on just in time.....

"So, I die here.....ok...at least I did something to help them escape and live. They might make a difference in this world and maybe even stop Umbrella......" I said to myself. "1 minute till self destruction!" The speakers went aloud. I turned around and saw a ladder going into the surface! I climber all the way to the top. I reached the hatch and the speakers went,"10 seconds and counting...10....9....8....7..." I opened it up and crawled out onto the city streets and ran over to a metal door and opened it and escaped through and BAM!

_I survived! I survived....I survi....! I _opened my eyes and got up from the door and looked in front of me as in fright I said to myself.._I didn't escape.......! AH!!!!!_ There was a giant monster in a black coat and a rocket launcher on top of a car and fired it into a helicopter and it blew up! "Holy Shit....I'm dead!" I ran over to a turned over car and peered over as it jumped down and disappeared over a fence and bullets were let out from an assault rifle. "More survivors?!" I asked myself as I heard a scream that sounded so familiar to his job when Chris was chasing and fooling around with............**_Jill Valentine!_**


	3. Jill Valentine!

**Chapter 3:Jill Valentine?!**

**The dark Streets of Racoon City**

That's where I am......Armed with a Glock, Hunting Rifle, and an empty Assault Rifle. Though I had a heavy shit load of bullets, that wouldn't matter. A Glock can't take on a city of the dead. Where the hell was backup? As I peered over the edge of the car with the Glock ready to fire at the Big Monster I had just saw, was gone. I remembered then about the yell of a girl....was it Jill Valentine's? No, it couldn't be. I got up and jumped back down as I heard an undead city's moan and groan, almost as a howl of the of death. Luckily, this street was empty. I got back up and left my safe spot and headed for a metal, gated door that lead into the area, where the monster had jumped down.

It was a yard in front of the big clock tower. The clock still worked and it read 12:43 a.m "Shit...I'm going to die, with one more day until the day I was born. Well, That's crappy for me...." I said to my lonely self. I looked around more and deeper inside the court yard, with only my lonely foot steps across the concrete and moaning nearby. There was the helicopter that was shot down and a blur of fire. Then, what mad me go mad with fear and adrenalin was giant footsteps across the cement. I wouldn't dare turn around...Well, not with my special handmade bullets and my hunting rifle at least. I quickly turned and swung the rifle around, aiming for the nearest thing that moved....but.....instead.....Bam! I was hit by some slimy tentacle and I shot somewhere toward the sky........

I felt another slimy tentacle gown into my leg....but..I didn't feel another thing....because I silently went to sleep...._Its over....I'm dead. I told myself one wrong move and it was over......and I did make a mistake.....Just a pawn on a chest-board....and I was moved wrong to protect the king and myself....I died....Goodbye _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Carlos got up from the cement wall and only could see flames in a blur. The vision came back to him as he got up. "Jill? Where...are you Jill?!" Carlos picked up his automatic rifle and slumped over to the middle of the yard. _Where is it? Is it gone?_ He looked around and spotted a body. "Jill!?" He ran over to the body and shook it. "Jill, don't die on me! Not now, not later! Wake up!" Her pulse was still running so she was alive. Carlos picked her up with all of his strength and went inside the clock tower.

He opened the double doors and into the mansion type room. He stepped across the marble floor and his boots echoed aloud. He was out of ammo, hungry, thirsty, lost, and had Jill's almost dead body over his shoulder. He walked over to another set of double doors that were glass and he went through and into a room with a piano and some big window._ Those windows look dangerous..Better stay clear Amigo.._ He walked on the opposite side of the room and reached the other side and opened a door with a cross on it.

Inside was a chapel, small but good for resting. He paced Jill down on the alter and searched around for ammo and food. He found a few boxes of ammo for his rifle and some canned food which was still good. And even a tank of fresh, clean water! "Who would of thought I was a lucky man. Hahahaha! Amigo, your to good for yourself." He ate some and washed himself off a bit and washed out Jill's wound as best as he can and bandaged it up. It was infected alright. _Where would the vaccine be? Umbrella is a pharmacy so they should have something of good use! So how about the hospital across the street!_ Than, Jill moved and rolled over and said something to Carlos,"Where am I? Uhnnn..." Carlos looked up and replied,"In the clock tower chapel. You've got a small wound so shhhh....be quite and save your energy..." "Oh....Wait is there another person with you?" she asked silently...."What?" Jill looked up,"Nemesis also attacked someone else. A man...In the court yard....He must be infected too." "Don't be crazy amigo, your not infected, and the other guy was no one. Just rest." Carlos said. Jill insisted,"I am infected can feel it and I'm getting more hungrier by the minute...There was someone else out there too....Uhnnnn..." Jill silently went to sleep again. "Ok, I'll check it out on my way out....Just rest...I'll leave some food on the table if you wake up...I'm going out to find a cure.....Just rest amigo..." Carlos went out the door. He left a handgun by her side with 2 clips of ammo. A needle gun should do good against a zombie. It was an old model but, better than anything.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Court yard**_

I was dreaming about how far I had gotten and how far I survived and I saw a bright light. I ran for it as fast as I could but I was going no where. Then, I felt something against my leg, my, the pain was so great that I almost died again...Was I one of them! No I couldn't take it! I couldn't believe it! I wasn't a zombie attacking another living survivor! I couldn't and won't allow it! But I wasn't as I awake from my long, seemingly endless sleep. "I....I...I'm ali...alive......" I said as much as I could. Than a voice came out, maybe Spanish,"Yes, you are alive amigo, but badly wounded I'm afraid." I was revived from wight, I felt as light as a butterfly just than for some reason. Was I dead? _Wait, the City, the monsters, the girls Clair and Sherry, and Leon......The weapons on my shoulder were gone! _"Where the hell is my equipment!?" I said it in anger as best as I could,"And my rifle!" "Don't worry amigo, they are right over there, not touched. Listen your infected by the virus, you need to rest, I'm going to get the vaccine. Stay her with Jill." The man said. "Jill....Jill Valentine?! Where, is she okay! Is she alive!" I asked. "Yes she is right next to you." I peered over my should and saw her beautiful body. She had a bad wound on her shoulder just like me, infected. "Whew, she is alive..." I said. "You know her?!" the man asked. "Yes, she is a kind if friend of mine, over at R.P.D. She is with S.T.A.R.S" I replied to the man,"My name is..Uhnn.....Mark." "My name is Carlos...Just rest more...I'm going to the hospital.....HU! I know why that monster is after Jill! She is with S.T......" Carlos was cut off but a voice of terror,"STARS!!!!" "No, Nemesis is back! I have to go now, rest here, your safe here. Bye." He was gone.


	4. NEMESIS ATTACKS!

**Chapter 4:Nemesis attacks!**

**Clock Tower Chapel**

It had been 1 hours since Carlos left. _He is dead! Just stop thinking and rest. Its over. We're over. Racoon is over._ I couldn't take it! I got up and looked at Jill. "Still sleeping. Well, I've got to go. I hope you don't die and become one of them. I'll come back soon as I can. Goodbye." I said and left with my weapons.

I stumbled into a room with a piano and some big glass pains. Something or someone was taping on it. More like banging. "Errr....I better stay away or else it'll break through." I walked against the otter wall and bam! The windows broke opens and zombies fell in. Maybe 6 or 7. I didn't have time or ammo to waste. I limbed into the next room before the zombies got out of a daze and got up. Clunk.

I entered into a big hall with big stairs in the middle. Like a mansion type of seen. I walked into the middle of the room and examined it from there. There was 2 doors upstairs on oposite side of the hall and than there was the exit behind me. Also another double doors next to the grand staircase. _I think I should leave from here and go find an escape route and hopefully my wound really wasn't infected. It was blue a bit. _I exited out into the dark Undead Racoon City.

Outside, in the courtyard, it was raining a bit and Carlos was badly injured coming into the yard! "Carlos!" I ran over to him and helped him up from the floor. "Thank you Amigo! I'm quite alright. I just had a bit of an acident at the hospital." he thanked me. "Your welcome. I heard an explosion there." I replied. "Yes, someone blew it up. Oh, wait! Here let me treat that wound for you." he said to me.

After he treated me in the rain, he asked,"How is Jill?" I said,"Fine. Sleeping like a baby. Oh, and be careful in there. Some zombies broke through the windows." "Ok amigo. Oh, and watch out for a man with an armor vest on, he speaks weirdly, he is dangurous so stay clear of him. He tried to blow me up. Why don't you tag along with me and Jill?" He asked me. "No thanks, I'll only slow you guys down. I'll see you. Bye." I left through the gate once Carlos was gone out of site. I was finally walking on my 2 feet.........

As I left, some zombies were in the way but I took em down with my Glock. Not a problem! I continued by going left at a fork in the path and into Racoon park. I walked across the whole thing without trouble except for some odd earthquakes. What were they caused by? Another monster? It wasn't my bussiness or in my thoughts if it wasn't in my way. I found a big facility at the end. I beleive it was the water plant.

I walked toward the shadowed facility and than, some noise, the same noise in the court yard was coming toward me! I looked around but there was NOTHING around. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy crap! I'm dead if I don't get to cover!_ I ran toward the plant but than, in the way, was the noise.........The thing called Nemisis!


	5. The Great Escape!

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

**Racoon City Park**

The dark, dead city's park is where the nightmare truly is....and where I am......The giant monster code named "Nemesis" is right in front of me. What will I do? What shall I do? Can I do?_ Help me!_ I whipped my rifle out and shot like crazy at the monster that has tissue skin all over, black leather pants, tentacles out of it's back and hands, and its face mutated with its lips almost like stretched and its gum so large with big weird shiny white teeth from maybe a..._human? _It defiantly wasn't human any more and depending from the teeth and the body it had some fight with Jill and it doesn't eat people but maybe slaughter._ But I'm not apart of S.T.A.R.S close but not, I'm from the R.P.D or.......CLOSE ENOUGH to S.T.A.R.S to be on the list! _Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam!

Dark liquid spewed out from the large holes but it still kept coming without even flinching,"S.T.A.R.S!!!!!" Then, I was out of my home made bullets! Now, I was out of choices except run like hell! "AHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as my heart beat! An earthquake suddenly stopped me and I found myself flat on my head. "Damn.....What the hell was that?" I got up and turned around to see if Nemesis was there and what was happening the other way. There was a flash of light on the other side of the park. _The pool was over there. What was going on over there? What made that giant earthquake?_ The whole city and my head was FULL of all kinds of questions but there might not ever be answers for any of them or all of them. I turned and looked the way I ran from Nemesis. "I need to get to that plant to see if there was an escape there. But what other route can I take?" I asked my self as I looked around the area for another route to the old abandoned water plant.

Then, of all the things that were able to be that night, happened! A sewer cap leading down into the water ways! _If it was a water plant than, of course, the waterways should lead there! Lets just hope Nemesis doesn't decide to jump down instead of staying up here!_ RRRR! I shut the cap behind me as I entered the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the cap shut, Jill past by. Covered with mud and dirt. The giant earthworm was just enough to drive her insane other than Nemesis and the zombies. She had to take a swim in dirty water that was probably infected or something but luckily she didn't have any open or uncovered wounds. _Ok, the plant should be just up ahead and we should be safe there. All we can't see or else this plan is just blown to shit is......_ Thump...Thump...Thump The noise was louder and louder as Jill crossed the bridge. She couldn't, wouldn't dare turn around to see what she was about to say...........NEMESIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She turned in horror with Uzi machine guns she had gotten from the R.P.D that the man, Mark, had left in the armory. He even left and Barry left one of their most favorite guns behind even with a side gift! The Colt Magnum and the grenade launcher! She was a lucky son of a bitch!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos was in the water way looking for an entrance to the plant. Slish, splosh, drip. Someone was coming his way! _Amigo, go over there!_ He jumped over to the corner of a nook and the person passed by. _Nicholia? Yeah! Shoot him now! _Carlos opened fired of his assault rifle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratatat-tat! Bullets flew like crazy past me! Was it that guy Carlos was talking about? Nicholia? Who knows, just keep running, keep low, and DON'T look back! And there was an entrance right there! Was it finally over? Could this be the Great Escape from the undead city of Racoon?!!


	6. The Great Escape 2!

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

**Racoon City Park**

The dark, dead city's park is where the nightmare truly is....and where I am......The giant monster code named "Nemesis" is right in front of me. What will I do? What shall I do? Can I do?_ Help me!_ I whipped my rifle out and shot like crazy at the monster that has tissue skin all over, black leather pants, tentacles out of it's back and hands, and its face mutated with its lips almost like stretched and its gum so large with big weird shiny white teeth from maybe a..._human? _It defiantly wasn't human any more and depending from the teeth and the body it had some fight with Jill and it doesn't eat people but maybe slaughter._ But I'm not apart of S.T.A.R.S close but not, I'm from the R.P.D or.......CLOSE ENOUGH to S.T.A.R.S to be on the list! _Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam!

Dark liquid spewed out from the large holes but it still kept coming without even flinching,"S.T.A.R.S!!!!!" Then, I was out of my home made bullets! Now, I was out of choices except run like hell! "AHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as my heart beat! An earthquake suddenly stopped me and I found myself flat on my head. "Damn.....What the hell was that?" I got up and turned around to see if Nemesis was there and what was happening the other way. There was a flash of light on the other side of the park. _The pool was over there. What was going on over there? What made that giant earthquake?_ The whole city and my head was FULL of all kinds of questions but there might not ever be answers for any of them or all of them. I turned and looked the way I ran from Nemesis. "I need to get to that plant to see if there was an escape there. But what other route can I take?" I asked my self as I looked around the area for another route to the old abandoned water plant.

Then, of all the things that were able to be that night, happened! A sewer cap leading down into the water ways! _If it was a water plant than, of course, the waterways should lead there! Lets just hope Nemesis doesn't decide to jump down instead of staying up here!_ RRRR! I shut the cap behind me as I entered the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the cap shut, Jill past by. Covered with mud and dirt. The giant earthworm was just enough to drive her insane other than Nemesis and the zombies. She had to take a swim in dirty water that was probably infected or something but luckily she didn't have any open or uncovered wounds. _Ok, the plant should be just up ahead and we should be safe there. All we can't see or else this plan is just blown to shit is......_ Thump...Thump...Thump The noise was louder and louder as Jill crossed the bridge. She couldn't, wouldn't dare turn around to see what she was about to say...........NEMESIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She turned in horror with Uzi machine guns she had gotten from the R.P.D that the man, Mark, had left in the armory. He even left and Barry left one of their most favorite guns behind even with a side gift! The Colt Magnum and the grenade launcher! She was a lucky son of a bitch!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos was in the water way looking for an entrance to the plant. Slish, splosh, drip. Someone was coming his way! _Amigo, go over there!_ He jumped over to the corner of a nook and the person passed by. _Nicholia? Yeah! Shoot him now! _Carlos opened fired of his assault rifle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratatat-tat! Bullets flew like crazy past me! Was it that guy Carlos was talking about? Nicholia? Who knows, just keep running, keep low, and DON'T look back! And there was an entrance right there! Was it finally over? Could this be the Great Escape from the undead city of Racoon?!!


	7. The Great Escape Final!

**Chapter 7:The Great Escape-Final End!**

**Helicopter storage box**

I got up and saw that we stopped but where still flying, Nicholia was talking and shooting. I had treeted my wound with a herb I had found in the lab office in the secret place, under the streets of Racoon.

Ratatata! Clash! Bullets from a machine gun was fired and glass shattered. Than, there was a noise, a jiant rush of air, loud too. Than, all was silent. _I'm done for...._ BOOM!!!!!!! A missle launcher was shot and hit hit. The helicopter was going down with me in it but not for long. I opened the hatch and climbed on top an looked down on the cockpit, a mess of glass and blood all over. RRRRRRRhhhh! The helicpter was going down, the blades slowing down as I ducked under them, making sure I wouldn't get sliced in half and jumped, jumped 5 feet across the gap between the copter and the window and...and I made it! Clunk! I hit the floor and glass, few scratches and my leg was still unmove able but I was able to slump over to the door that shut as I jumped before and BAM, the helicpoter hit the ground below! Nicholia was gone.

I found myself in a room with metal black piled high and in front of me, a JIANT blob like thing and a piercing ligh plowing through it. I was in aw._ For the last time dumb ass, move! Stop day dreaming and sitting there as danger get closer and closer!_ I jumped in time out of the way and BOOM! The blast hit the door. I got up and slumbed over to a jiant rail gun type thing with the Umbrella logo on it. "So, Umbrella is really doing this just like S.T.A.R.S said it was." I said and saw Jill hoping down from it,"A survivor! Aren't you the one Nemesis attacked?" Jill asked. "Yeah. Jill you don't remember me do you? Remember the RPD?" I asked as she walked toward the elevator in the corner. "No, sorry....Why?" "Well, I'm from there remember? The weapon manager?" I said trying to refresh her memory. "Mark?! Is that you?!" she yelled in exitment. "Yeah. I managed to...." Beep, beep! Some noise came from Jill and she pulled out a portable sonar. "Shit! Then nuke is coming from the army so we have to get the hell out from a copter up he....Look out Mark behind you!" She yelled in horror and I swung my h.rifle over and saw the glob of matter in the air, going to swallow me hole like an aligater and..........It went back and hit the floor as a jiant brigade of bullets hit it from 2 uzi guns, the ones from the RPD! Then I turned and saw Jill holding them and dropped them and brung out a gernade launcher and pired one shell into the glob as I ran over to the elevator. "The ones I forgot and the gernade launcher! Also the Barry's Colt I also forgot! I guess someone was able to use them after all! C'mon, lets leave this place, the memory of hell...." The elvator went up as a tear from my eye fell to the floor. My friends and my grandparents grave were here, I couldn't beleive I just called it a hell hole....It was very sad as I was going to leave it. We got to the top.

There was Carlos ready to go in a helicpoter and we jumped on and took off but just as me did, the plant was crumbling already! The nukes were closer than we though and as that happened, my h.rifle fell off me and to the ground!

----------------------------------------

Jill laid and in a seat and jumped up as she saw Mark jump off! He went crazy! "MARK!!!!! Carlos bring the copter down now!" she yelled as Mark landed and picked up his rifle. "I can't! We die if we do!" Carlos said as they took off into the sun rising off the horizing. "Mark.......... You saved my life...........If only I can return the favor............"

------------------------------------------

I grabbed it and turend around as they left. I knew I shouldn't have jumped off, we needed to go. _But I couldn't leave my last memeory of any thing of my family! Wait, over there another copter! _I ran as the building colasped and I took off as fast as I could! _YES! So simple, just hit the damn panel, flip all the switches in veiw and take off! Like a video game or something, easy!_ I took off as I saw lights come toward the city, boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wasn't going to clear it!!!! I was going to die! Vroom! Flames came out of the city and emited the copter......But daylight shown again as the organge, yellow sun showed again! "!!!! YES!!! Thank you God for this! This was the best gift for a birthday in my hole life!" 20 years old was the age of heaven! As I set off into the sun.

-------------------------------------------------

Aftermath

I was heading home. Freedom again. Not for long as the helicopter went into auto pilot! Where the hell was I going? "What?..Umbrella bastards!" On the console was an Umbrella symbol turning around and around. Next to it, something read: Location-Testing facility "Well, now is the time for the gift from hell to me. Great, now the will do tests on me beucase I'm a survivor with pletny of info to suck out of!" I cursed my self as the day came out.


	8. Part 2: Code Veronica X

**Part 2: Code Veronica X**

**Chapter 8-Claire....Redfield?**

**Testing facility**

I awoke to an alarm. I found myself on a bed in a big testing room with computer and all. There was a clear glass over me but it slid open to an emergency lock. I was in a white tank top and white shorts. I got up as the alarm blared across the room. In the helicopter, right before I landed, sleeping gases filled the cockpit and I was a log in a second. I read the small moniter next to the bed. It read," Test subject 20050789. Survivor of spill in Racoon city. RPD:S.T.A.R.S member"

_The alarms awoke me ._I ran over to the door and walked through the automatic door. The hall was big and alarms were even louder in here. It was dark outside through the window pains across the hall. There was one door at one end and than another on the other side. The left side was shut by a shutter and the other one was the way to go.

Inside this door was a room just like the room he was in. The bed was emty and the screen was blank. On the computer on the other side of the room was a security camera on this floor and the other floors. I scanned through them, and there were men running left and right with guns on almost each floor but on one floor was a girl in red, pony tail hanging out, handgun in one hand, red shorts and black pants hanging out from under........_Why do I remember her so much? Is that, no, it can't be, she is gone. She left and never came back....Clair from Racoon city?!_ She was running from 2 men and went through a door and down the next hall and than, a giant light show out into the hall out of the windows and she turned and ran through the door to the left and the 2 men fell with a shatter of glass on them. _Helicopter! Run Claire!_

Clair ran down the hall as the copter shot through the windows and she jumped into the boiler room. In there were 12 guys standing there with guns! Claire put her hands up. "No! Wait, over there, flammable tanks!" I yelled over myself but she couldn't hear me but she knew herslef. Claire dropped her gun and it almost appeared as if time went slow, Clair dropped to the floor and grabbed the gun before it hit and shot off the rest of here rounds and boom! They literally flew with wings but then, a man in a white T and navy blue jeans was over her in a stand off between guns and her gun was out. It was over, Umbrella had her! "No...Claire...." The camera went out as the alarms shut down......

I turned and ran out the door. The shutters opened up on the door across the room. I ran for them and went through the door. I was in a big square room with a white marble floor and in the center of the room was Umbrella's symbol. In the corner was some stairs and toward was another door. "I have to find Claire, so I'll take the stairs. Lets hope she is still down there!" I went into a jogging pace down the steps and was in an elevator hall. 4 elevators lining each side of the room. _F1 was the floor she was on right?_ I went inside one and clicked the button and it went down. I was unarmed in Umbrella territory of all the places! Why not some empty pizza parlor or something? _I'm starving! Man, how long was I cooped up in there?_ The door opened and some guy in blue passed by as it opened but he was gone in a second. I hopped out and snook after him.

He went right to the area that Claire had gone into. There was the man in the T and Claire. "So, you little trouble maker wants to find your brother, Chris? What's his last name and maybe we'll kill him!" the man in blue yelled. "Don't you dare touch him you bastard! You and Umbrella scums has made people's life miserable the last 3 months! You've killed families, homes, animal, and even..." Claire yelled and curse but the man cut her off with an exploding voice,"Shut the hell up! Take her away Rodrigo, now! She shall be taken to the Rockford facility to be executed now!" Rodrigo took her by the hand and sorta went easy on her but cuffed her up tightly and stormed out the door and I followed.

They entered a prison room, a blank one by the way, and no one else were in the cells. "Get down and wait for the transport copter to arrive." he commanded. His back was turned so I jumped him! Boom! Pow. I punched him in the back of the neck and gabbed him in a head lock."URGGHHH!" he begged in pain and I replied to him,"Give me the keys to her cell now and I'll spare you." I whispered to him. "Urghh. O....No! Get the hell off!" He threw me back and I hit the ground. He took his gun out and had the gun point blank in my face. _Oh shit. Nice going moron.......Now Claire is dead....._ Claire got up from her cell and ran over to see what had happened. "Chris!!!!" "So, this is your brother, Chris Redfield?" _Did he just say, no, yes he did say Chris Redfield! _A man came in with a stun gun and a metal pipe and stunned me."ARGHHHHHHHHH! Get off...ugh..." I saw a blur and Chris's sister, Claire was hit with the pipe and was knocked out...............


	9. Found Cold

**Chapter 9: Found Cold**

**Somewhere**

I awoke and found myself in a tube of glass filled with water. I was alarmed already pounding on the glass but it wouldn't scratch it or even mark it. I needed to do something called breathe! Then, the water drained and I fell out of the tube. Wet, I got up and felt just so cold. I was freezing my ass off literally. I checked the computer room for some type of cloth or something but nothing. There was a monitor on the left side of the room and just a hall leading out the door. I stepped out hoping to find something to keep myself covered, blanket or..._armor with a side pouch of maybe a missile launcher or a few bombs to blow this popsicle stand!_

I walked on a metal catwalk leading over to a door. I nearly slipped and hit the floor because I was wet. I entered the only way out. I found myself in an anti bacterial chamber and smoke emitted, I cover my mouth incase of some poison or something. The smoke cleared and I entered th next door.

The next room was FREEZING! I was in some sort of room square and it was marble and empty totally except for a door in front of me. I entered. It lead outside? But guess where I was? I didn't know where I was, but the only fact that the ground was ice, sky grey, and it was snowing. "Where the hell am I?" I looked around and to my left was a facility of some sort. I ran that way with my arms around myself.

--------------------------------------------

Chris was finally flying over the Antarctic. What he had been through just then was horror-stricken! With the zombies, HUNTERS, spiders, the things with long arms, and...and...."Wesker......how is he alive?!" Chris saw someone running across the ice but Chris couldn't land and then looked away and saw a facility with a couple of planes and well, a crash site where a plane had crashed. Chris flew and then hovered over a hanger and it opened. Chris landed and got out. "Don't worry Claire. I'm coming for you!" Chris ran through the automatic doors next to the emergency elevator that was locked.

------------------------------------------

Wesker walked through the halls quietly. He had taken down a couple of zombies but no big deal. With his power, they were like snapping twigs, especial with his knife he kept under his sleeve. _Aleaxia! Aleaxia, come out, come out, wherever you are!_ "Hpm! Aleaxia, show yourself!" Wesker turned toward the camera and showed his hands up and out to his sides,"I want to make a proposal to you! A deal as I might say so come out, I'm not armed!" The camera power light turned off. "Damn you!" Wesker turned and jogged quickly into the next room. "Yes, and I know that Chris is coming to so I'll let him do my dirty work!"

-------------------------------------------------

Steve awoke from his knock out ride. They were almost out of this place, him and..Claire Redfield, almost his goal of his life. He was strapped to a chair with an axe hooked in front of him and a switch to the side of him, to far away to grab. He laid back for a little while longer and planned his escape.

-----------------------------------------------------

I was in a weird room. Really weird! Like a mansion type of room, just like the clock tower in Racoon. Then, a noise from behind the stair case. What was it? Some kind of movement. I walked silently over. I wasn't wet anymore but more like iced. I could barley more anyways. I walked and turned to see a tall built man with red hair cut 2 inches from his head and had a vest on that said "S.T.A.R.S"! Was that, no, here why? And why was he cutting the wall? "Chris Redfield?!" He turned and fell to the floor with a Glock pointed toward him. "Don't even some any closer!" He shot and I jumped to the side that was cover by the stair case. "Stop! I'm not an enemy! Its me Mark!" I yelled as he replied,"Mark? I don't know you but that doesn't matter! You Umbrella bastard, want to do a dance for me, fine!" he yelled back and jumped out the other side of the stair case and shot 12 times at the floor and up toward my head.

I jumped, ducked, ran, and hit the floor and ran over to the door and entered and slammed it behind me.......I was in the room I entered before to get here, the really weird room with the merry-go-round in the middle of the room and a secret door in the back that wasn't visible from the inside at all. I searched the room again for a weapon and the door behind me that I came through opened again and Chris entered and pointed his gun around. I hid behind the statue in the water. "I know you're here! And behind that statue, explain yourself." he went,"I'm Mark Enco from Racoon City's RPD. I helped your sister Claire escape there and I also helped Jill Valentine a bit escape too! I swear I'm not Umbrella! I don't even know where I am!" I yelled for mercy. "I believe you. I never recognized you. You helped Clair, how?" he asked and I replied as I stepped out of the water,"I gave her a rocket launcher at the aid but I don't think she saw me because I threw it to her in the dark."

We went back inside and went behind the stairs. Clair was there stuck in some weird green, sticky stuff. Chris cut it off her and she fell and the cold floor must've awoke her. She got up," Oh, Chris, you came!!!" And gave her a hug. "Thank God your alive Clair!" Chris said in response and Clair turned around,"And who is this?" I said,"Mark Enco, you remember me? I saved your life in Racoon with the missile launcher" Her face enlightened,"You were the one, oh my god, thank you soon much!" I walked around and up the stairs, embarrassed a bit and opened a door into a room I called a safe room once again and there in plain site was a vest, pants, shirt, hostler, and even a gun! "Finally!" I also found 2 boxes of ammo at the side of the room!


	10. Steve! Don't Die On ME!

**Chapter 10: Steve.....Don't die!**

**Umbrella Base side 2**

I ran down the stairs and found Claire on the floor moaning in pain,"What the matter Claire?!" I ran knelt down next to her looking for signs of Chris."I've been poisoned.....I feel dizzy....Chris went looking for the vaccine." The double doors opened and in came Chris holding what looked like a cylinder of green liquid and a shotgun in the other arm. "Here Claire, drink up." he said as he knelt down. Claire sipped it down and coughed a bit after and got up. "Ok, I'm fine now. Lets go find Steve!" Claire said as she walked over,"Steve?" Chris asked and Claire replied like as if she had know what he was going to ask,"A friend who helped me get here. They took him away from me when we crashed." Then, a door from above opened up and a girlish, evil, weird laugh came from above and stood there. A young girl with a red, new dress on and blonde hair. Beautiful but also weird and crazy by laugh and voice,"Hahahahaha!" She walked and went into the other door she went. "Alexia!" Chris yelled out and then Clair went,"So there really is an Alexia Ashford after all!! She may know where Steve is! After her now!" Claire then Chris then me went after her running but halfway up the second set of stair, out of the wall came a giant green tensile.

I stopped and brought my gun out shooting and hit the stairs that Chris was running up and was cut off from Clair and fell to the floor. The tenticle retreated into the wall again. "Chris! Are you okay?!" I yelled and asked looking over the edge,"Yes, I'm fine, just a sprained ankle! Clair, go after her and find Steve! Me and Mark will be okay here and will come after you later!" I jumped down from the steps next to Chris and the door closed. "Let me see that ankle of yours if you don't mind." I said and Chris raised his leg up and onto my knee. I pulled the pants up to his knee and looked at his ankle bone. "Its A.O.K! Not broken and you could walked and run on it after a few minutes. Lets rest here." Then a yell of help came from upstairs,"Hellppp MEEEE!!!!" I jumped up as it scared the shit out of me! "That must be Steve! I hope Claire gets there on time." I said hopefully.

-------------------------------------

Claire opened and shut every door she past hoping to find Steve in one of them and trying to follow the scream. "Steve! Steve where are you?! Yell out again!!!! Steve?! Steve!" She ran down a hall of paintings and entered a door and it lead into a strange, cell room with zombies trying to get out through the steel gate. She walked past and saw an emergency elevator and a set of stairs next to it. "Steve!?" She also saw a big metal door and entered it. She saw a piece of wood on the ground inside and grabbed it and stuck it into the door so it wouldn't shut on her if it did.

It was big and square. There was a gate with a card reader and there was a book on top of it. She took it and read it.

_Self-Destruct Sequence_

_To activate the Self-Destruct Sequence you must have the key of the dragon and the fly, and also the key card. Once inside the control room, please use keycard and enter the password. The password is in honor of the one true and great founder of Umbrella. Thank you and use these instruction in ONLY case of emergency!_

Claire found a key card in the middle of the pages. She took it and slid it through the reader and the metal gate in front of her opened. She walked down a long narrow path lined by knights and armor. Scary and at the end was a person lying in a chair with an axe around him. "Steve! Oh my god! What did they do to you?!" She ran over and tried pulling at the axe then pressed the button next to him and it released the wrist locks and leg ones too and continued to pry at the axe as Steve said,"C...Clair. She said that...That they were going to do the same...the same experiments on me as...her and...Alexander Ashford....They inje...inje...inject!!!!!! AHHHHHH! CLAIRE! HELP ME, HELP...HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He yelled and yelled in great pain and his body was transforming. His shirt ripped apart, than his pants and his back was growing a hump and spikes were coming out of his arms and he was turning green! His eyes glowed an evil stair. Clair backed up and stared at Steve as he grabbed the axe and took it as his own weapon and went after Clair! She ran as far and fast as she could..... but, but then the gate was closing on her!!!

--------------------------------------

A secret door opened behind the portrait of a family and out came the girl named Alexia and the front door bursted open! Wesker came in. "Alexia! Perfect! I am here to make a deal with you! The team and I are her to examine your beautiful work you have done and we are in aw! We bow down to you and Umbrella and wish to take a sample of that wonderful T-Veronica virus that you have put in the glory of Veronica Ashford!" he greater her but she disagreed and said,"No. I shall not hand the virus over to anyone like the likes of you!" Then, it seemed Mr.Nice Guy time was over for Wesker "Alexia Ashford! Give me the virus now or I'll make you hand it over by force!" Alexia began her descent down the stairs but it was just begging! Alexia emitted herself in fire and Wesker stood in aw. _So this is the power of the virus...I must have it for myself!_ By the time she hit the bottom floor, her dress was burned up and her nakedness was cover because from her groin, an armor like matter came up and over her breast and her left arm was covered too. Her hair was grey and hard and her smooth skin was soon as hard as rock, grey and lifeless and her left part of her was the same but not was protected and not covered up from the armor that covered the left breast and arm. Her right arm was like a cylinder cannon and she raised it and blood spattered out and the blood emitted into flames!!!

Wesker had to fight so it came time! Wesker jumped up and she raised her arm and his arm became on fire! He went back toward the door and then Alexia stood there and forced a force to blast him against the door! Wesker got up and was extremely in pain and then Alexia threw blood over to the side of the stair case and then out came Chris Redfield! "Ah! Chris! You're my best man so I'll let you handle this!" Weaker ran and went through the door as Alexia tried to intercept but he was gone.

------------------------------------------

Alexia had power of a million men and women! That man had not chance of getting the virus from me! _Anyone else will be burned and sent to hades and hades shall drown them in flames! Hahahaha! Her new form was greatly powered! _ She turned and saw the 2 men running up the steps but intercepted it with flames!

-----------------------------------------

Chris stopped and turned around. Mark was safely past the flames and yelled,"Chris! Hang on!" Chris pulled out his magnum and ran to the side and shot all 6 rounds into Alexia. She came foward and was pretty mad. She took her arm and put Chris on fire! Chris hit the floor screaming,"Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris rolled over and the flames were out. Her got up and ran around her and shot again at her with a new round of bullets. 4 slammed into her but she kept coming! Mark shot from above but his gun really didn't have an effect on her.

_C'mon Chris! Hold onto yourself and release all pain into Alexia...NOW!_ Chris unload his shotgun into her head and down to her waist and she fell back and hit the floor. The place was burned all over and flames emitted all over. But th flames died out and the place looked brand new as if this all never happened!

----------------------------------------------

Claire jumped and hit the back wall and behind the closing metal gate....Tyrant Steve continued to pound the living hell out of the gate. Claire caught some of her breath but then it was over. A group of tentacles came out of the ground and wrapped around her and tightened her up. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. And guess what, Steve broke through! Steve smashed over and lifted his axe and threw his axe into Claire...._Steve!!! _"Steve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ......................................................._I'm...dead.............._She looked up and saw that the axe was 2 inches from her head! Steve had stopped and drew his axe back and swung again but at the tentacles holding her! It cut in half and swung at Steve and threw him back against the wall. Claire fell to the ground and got up as the tensile disappeared into the wall again.

Steve mutated back to his original self. Claire ran over to the naked man and lifted him up....."C...Claire.........I just want to say...to say....I...I lo...love you...Ugh..." Steve faded away out of Claire's life....."Steve?....Steve?!....Steve!!!!!!!!!.....STEVE, DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claire cried over Steve's lifeless body...The person who just had saved her life....had just....had just left her life and gone away for ever....Her life felt as if it just died and withered away in a second.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Megaman- I hope you all like it this far! Please R&R right now! I'll bring in another chapter in a bit!


	11. Wesker, you son of a bitch!

**Chapter 11: Wesker, you son of a......!**

**Duplicate mansion**

I walked down to see if Chris was alright. "She dead and are you hurt?" I asked as I jogged down the steps to examine the body. "I'm fine. Lets go see if we can get Claire through that secret door!" I turned and looked around,"Oh, and who was that guy in black? He knew your name." Chris turned and cocked an eyebrow at me._ Am I supposed to know that or something? _"You should know. From S.T.A.R.S, the man in black shades!...." I cocked and eyebrow at him as in "really?!" He nodded and turned and ran up the steps. "I thought, we all thought, I thought for sure you and the other guys said he was dead?!" He turned around from the secret door,"Albert Wesker is still alive. I knew for while now, 4-5 hours." I turned and ran for the double doors,"I'm going after that scum bag! Time for payback! You go find Claire and hurry up to find a way to blow this place RIGHT OFF THE MAP!" I ran through the doors. Wesker was still alive and it was almost his whole fault that so many died, including my grandparents! _Pay back time for Wesker, you son of a bitch,you!_

I ran through almost every door that I could go threw. I went into a weird hall that had a statue in the middle and double doors. Another path was hidden behind me but I wasn't concentrated on that but the Wesker next to the statue. A trained the gun on him,"Wesker! How the hell are you still alive!? You died and while you were at it, you just had to take down Racoon with you huh?!" Wesker turned and disappeared into thin air! _That was no hologram or something....UGH!_

Wesker was next to me in a flash and kicked me against the stone wall and it BROKE! "Hahahaha! Of course. Now, I'm going to kill the Refields who spoiled my plans a little to much!" Wesker gabbed me by the neck and squeezed hard! _Breathe god dammit, breathe! _ He lifted me up and threw me away to the other side of the room and I managed to get up some how! "Ah! I see that the virus has finally taken its toll on you! About time!" The pain was just so powerful! _ARGHHHHH! VIRUS?!!!_ I grabbed my chest and lifted my hand out and dropped my gun and fell to the floor. I shook and shook on the floor._ What is happening to me?! Wesker!_ "ARGHHH! What did you do to me!?" Wesker laughed with such an evil laugh it made me just go nuts! I wanted to kill him! If would have just told us about Umbrella maybe I wouldn't be here! My vision turned blur and the black. Umbrella had turned me into a monster!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chris ran through doors looking for Claire and finally reached a prison cell like area and a metal door to his left. Someone was crying. "Claire! Claire, are you there?! Is Steve there?!" Chris yelled and ignored the zombie banging the cage next to him. sniffling "Ch....Chris?...Chris! Steve is, is........." sniffling She cried more as Chris tried to calm her. "I'm sorry Claire but we have to get out of here and now!" Chris saw that the door was been held open by a wood block. He pushed the door open to see a square cement room with a gate in the corner. Claire was on the floor holding a naked man. He was young. _Those Umbrella bastards! That's it, this has gone far enough! _"C'mon Claire! Lets go and kill that nut job!" Claire got up and lied Steve's lifeless body against the wall and left the room as the door closed shut and darkness filled the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wesker was thinking very thoughtfully that he could take the young man instead of taking Alexia! The new man stood up. He was mutating! _Wonderful! Now to test his new form!_ Wait, something was wrong. He wasn't mutating. He stayed human but at least he thought. The monster was the same but not on the inside. His eyes were glowing red and if you looked closely, you could make out fire burning in there!

The monster walked slowly but angered across the room. Each step power with anger and fear, making the room shake and braking the tiles on each step of the way! Wesker ran up the wall and pounce at him in a kicking stance it hit his head with full power and realized it didn't even hurt him when he reached the ground. "Oh my! He is even stronger than I thought! He can prove very useful to Umbrella! Now, lets see what you've got Tyrant Mark!

Mark walked over to Wesker as if he didn't even kick him and raised his muscle arms back into a fist position and threw it into Wesker's stomach. Wesker was amazed at the powerful, life threatening pain! A bullet couldn't kill Wesker, a missile, or bomb but Mark! Oh Mark could kill him very easily when he realized he was through the wall. It didn't kill him luckily. Mark backed away from Wesker and shook and fell to the ground. His power seemed to activate when he gets angry or scared!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Claire gave Chris the file she had found and the key card. Chris had a dragon fly key and headed up the steps and stopped to say,"Claire! Go and get Mark downstairs somewhere! Meet me back here and we'll leave!" Claire stopped and turned around and ran wishing Chris good luck. Chris hurried up the metal steps. It was a metal platform and Chris ran over to the end and put the key in and ran inside and found a computer. Then Claire came in,"I've got him. He was on his way up already." Mark slumped in and said,"I'm fine. I just had a little meeting with a certain somebody." Mark was spared by Wesker and left earlier. Claire turned and asked Chris,"The code, you need a code! What can it be?" Chris stopped taping keys and turned his head around and said,"_Code: Veronica!"_ and hit the enter key with his head turned around still. Before anyone could say anything a soft, soothing voice over came the whole facility,"Warring! May I have your full attention please! The self-destruct sequence has been activated. Repeat the self-destruct sequence has been activated! Please evacuate orderly and through the emergency elevator!" from the loud speakers. Chris and the gang ran out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into the walk way and down the steps but then behind him, a large slug came out and around and puked out a slimy thing. A naked lady crouched in a position turned grey,"Alexia! Run!" I ran down the steps and saw Wesker running out and into a cell and the wall bursted open. He was carrying a naked man over his shoulders,"Steve!" _Man, what is this world come to god! Now we are all running around with our clothes off and we create evil viruses to destroy man kind! Kill me so I can leave this world!_ But I wasn't true about killing myself, just an expression. I ran after Wesker and down a hall past zombies and fires and into a dock with a sub where he went into and came back out. "Wesker! Get over here and face me you bastard!" I ran over with my fist up but he was gone. I turned and the sub's cover closed and locked. I ran back and down another hall and found a snow mobile and hopped in. I started it up and waited for Chris and Claire. I shouldn't have left them behind but.....Wesker was there and it was my only chance to get him. "4 minutes till self-destruct!" the speakers went aloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris took out the projectile cannon from the energy charger and aimed it at Alexia's 3rd form. It was ugly, green and had wings. Her face was messed up but Chris knew it always was and aimed at it and shot the cannon as it release a white light from it. "Goodbye!" It hit into it and blew up! Slug and blood went onto Chris but he ignored the musty, rotten, and burnt smell and ran down the stairs.

"Chris! Help!" Claire yelled and then was cover by Wesker. "Shut up! Chris! Come and catch me! Hahahaha!" Wesker ran down the hall. Chris gave chase and knocked down zombies with mighty blows and into a sea dock room where Wesker threw Claire over to him. "Claire you alright? Go and get the jet ready! I've got a problem to deal with! Chris stood into a battle position and so did Wesker. The fight was on for Chris v.s. Wesker and also The Team v.s. Time!!!!!


	12. Part 2:End

**Chapter 12:Escape! Final Chapter**

**Base**

I jumped out of the heated snow cat and opened a box I spotted in the corner. I shot the lock off and opened the gray, cement box. I lifted the top off and it cracked on the floor "Ok! Now I believe in miracles!" Inside the box was the one things that saved my life but also put me in this heel hole. My rifle and my glock and all! My rifle wasn't polished for a while. I grabbed the stuff and headed for the snow cat and looked at the speaker waiting for it to say,"1 minute till self destruct!" Ok my qu was here and I started the engine with the small, weird key that had a green grip in the box and opened the shutters. I headed my way out into the white land. "Chris and Claire...I hope you both are..." Then, from above, a jet took off and bam! Something behind them blew up! "Chris! Claire!" They took off into the land as I did too.

-----------------------------------

Wesker was hurt bad! He walked over to the sub and hoped in where his assistant stood there griping the handle to go. The sub went down and out of the sea port as the base was destroyed. Wesker walked over to the kid's lifeless body. "Hahahaha! Alexia, you fool! You should have just came with me than faced off with the Redields!" Wesker went aloud and held his bloody face was walked over to the bench. "I've extracted the virus from his sir. Not off of it but enough we need to put the plan into go. He won't wake up and kill us now that he stopped his rampage. At least we got the last drop of virus s......." he was cut off by Wesker,"No we didn't! And I intend to. That boy will die! I can't believe a bunch of lousy teen agers and Refeilds are taking down Umbrella!!! I don't even want to think about it! Once we get more of the Veronica virus we can create the ultimate virus that will kill them all! Hahahahahahaha!" Wesker ripped the glass bottle out of his friend's hand and griped the smooth bottle hard. "Its over Redfields....Its over!"

-----------------------

I looked out the window almost 32 miles away from the base and BAM! It all blew. The snow cat was fast! The ice shook but didn't brake. _Its all over. Finally over...This time for sure! No auto pilot, no traces of the virus with me......NO! I'm infected! Oh god!_ I didn't feel anything except cold even though the cat was heated. _But that's what I'm afraid of! I don't FEEL anything! Wesker, why didn't you just take me instead of Steve!_ Then, just up ahead was a building like another base! "Holy shit! Not again!" I stopped and went inside where friendly people were. "Where am I?" I asked one of the men behind the counter,"We're in the Antarctic and this is the Alaskan Base." I stared at him with big old eyes,"Did...did you just say....Antarctic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Part 2: End**

**Aftermath**

I went home afterwards in an airplane and I was home soon from the airport to my Aunts and Uncle where I told them all about it. Here it is again

**Racoon city**

Yeah this is where I..........Ah what the fuck! I'll save it for you guys later. But the horror wasn't over from here.....I thought it was.........

On the way back home, I met a beautiful lady and soon after, got married! Then, we had 2 kids. It was all great, the kids, the home in California, pure good _sex,_ A good life for sure! No sign of the virus, it was gone I thought. Now, the terror begins again, after 3 years, with..............Leon S. Kennedy!


	13. Part 3: Resident Evil 4

**Part 3: Resident Evil 4!**

**Chapter 13: Leon S. Kennedy!**

**US Government**

Leon trained hard for the US Government for 3 years. Sherry was held there to but went home with her Aunt and Uncle. The memory of Racoon city remained in his head every minute of his life, while sleeping, while running, while shooting down targets that felt like the poor citizens of Racoon.....A tragedy to send all of our hearts to.....Umbrella bastards have been quite for a while now. No signs of them and now they did. Leon was called in by the president one day.

Leon sat down in his chair and the president of the US sat down with a frown. "Leon, I've heard good of you. You have faced Umbrella's creations before haven't you?" The president said as he picked up the file and slapped it down and used his to finger to push it in front of Leon. Leon picked it up and it was a file on him and put it back down on the desk. "So what if I did? That was a great accident back there and now just a nightmare of mine sir." Leon sat up in his chair,"Now Leon, don't be like that. Listen, we all hate Umbrella for what they did to those poor, poor people and families back then but we still care. Those Umbrella bastards are to grueling and guess what they have done now?!....Taken my daughter away from my arms! I want her back alive and safe! I'll kill myself if I can't get her back with Umbrella down with me if I have to!" Leon got up and put his arm on the president's shoulder as he began to lay his head in shame,"Mr.President sir. I'll get you daughter back no matter what it takes! I have a bone to pick with them too so don't worry." Leon sat down as the president laid back,"Thank you so much Mr.Kennedy! We will take Umbrella down! Now, the last place Umbrella has been active is somewhere around this area." He pointed to the map on the table and Leon nodded and got up. He felt anger already coming up him. He wanted to kill Umbrella. He saluted the president and left the room and headed home to rest for the rest of the day before he sailed off to kick some crap out of Umbrella Corp.!

-------------------------------------------

I polished some of the guns that the police had handed in. I found a great place to work with my favorite guns once again. A gun shop! I owned it too. Everyone would come in and leave their guns with me for a cheap price where I would polish them and clear them. I made millions of green dough, not that I cared that much about money. The police would come in a lot and hand in their guns because they would always need weapons for the law but there wasn't really any guns shops or gun takers in the area in here a lot. My shop was big a bit. Rifles in the corner of the shop. Nice handguns in cases in the front of the store and my Glock in a special, red velvet case with cushions for show and under that was my h.rifle. The cases were guarded with special beam laser that if broken into, the police were there and I would too before they even could figure out to get out of the smooth, hard iron bars that could NOT be cut.

One day, 3 years after the horror that would still haunt me a lot, Marcia came in."Hello my little girl! How are you doing?!" I lifted her up in my arms. She was 3 and could walk. My house was right next door. Then, Greg and Sara came in. Greg was 2 and Sara was my wife. I lifted Greg up in my other arms and spun around,"Hm." Sara smiled at me as the kids laughed and laughed and I stopped and put them down. They ran into their play room. "What the matter?" I asked her,"Nothing. Your friend called. She handed me my cell phone I had forgot at home when I left in the morning.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked "Hello my old friend... We're great friends right?! So, how your little family of yours? Greg and Marcia good? Sara too?" someone said with that voice...._We..Weaker!_ You could here some glasses being put on. I gripped the smooth phone hard as everything spun in a whirl, slowly and everything stopped except for me. "No...NO! You're not him!" I yelled as he replied,"Hi. I'm here. Now, has that virus been doing you good? Any effects so far? Hahahaha!" I dropped the phone instantly and dropped to the floor on my knees. "Honey!" She knelt. "I'm fine just shock........" I picked the phone up and threw it to the back of the room. "Its nothing......" I hung my head over with my eyes shut. "Excuse me sir?" I jumped and screamed,"AH! Oh, sorry. How can I help you?" A man in a heavy, brown jacket with cotton around the collar,"No problem. I'm from the US government and I would like to have some weapons." I looked at his brownish hair and green eyes. The face was familiar.....Was it....NO! "Ummm...Uhhh! Sure no problem Leon!" His head unglued from the case and stared at me.

"What did you just say?" I stopped from unlocking the case,"Ummm...Nothing, nothing at all!" I opened it up and took some guns out and onto the table and he picked out the Berretta with the laser sight with 7 boxes of ammo. Also a shotgun and 2 boxes with it. "Ok. How much will that be?" I turned and stared at him,"Free of charge. On me...." Sara stared at me as the guys left,"Excuse me dear! What are you doing?! What is wrong with you?!" I turned to here a balls of sweat came down my head,"I'm locking up. I'm, sorry but that man and that phone call was just to much of a coincidence." I grabbed the key and hit the button for lock up and Sara grabbed the kids. "What do you mean?" I locked the door and answered, I felt strange inside, fear mixed in with pressure,"That phone call was the man from long ago! Albert......And that man looked like a friend from Racoon. I have to talk to him. I want you guys to leave and go see my Aunt and Uncle upstate now! I'm going after Leon!" I yelled and ran for the car,"What!? Are you mad?! You're sick aren't you?! Go rest up, c'mon!" I got into the car and put the keys in and ignored the cry of ply. "JUST LEAVE AND GO!!!!!! It will be more safer from here! They know we are here!" I followed after the black car that headed for the airport.

-------------------------------

Leon thought to himself about that shop. That was the best gunshot in the US he had heard and he was a survivor of something to do with Umbrella. He should have came with him. He stopped there for guns and some how, he knew his name he thought he had said. Leon parked the rental car and went into the airport to begin his mission........


	14. Killers!

**Chapter 14:Killers!**

**Airport**

I ran down the escalator and ran after the man in brown with the suitcase of guns. My heart was beating as fast as it was before. I almost caught up with him until we reached the plane. "Excuse me sir! This is a private jet!" the lady said as I past by and down the walkway and into the plane. There he was, sitting down as the plane started up and security guards came down and grabbed me by the arms. They gapped hard so I couldn't even move my arms or hands. They pulled me out the jet as I screamed,"Leon! Help me! God dammit! Off me you son of bitches!" I wrestled my way out of the hold and grabbed the door of the plane as they pulled my badly back,"Remember me! Racoon city! You didn't see me but I sort helped you and Claire Redfield! I want to help you stop Umbrella, I need to!" I yelled and Leon got up and walked over as I let my grip slip and we flew to the ground. "Let him go. He is with me. Sorry about that." I got up as they let go of me. "Thanks." I walked over and sat in a leather seat as it took off.

Leon explained the whole thing and finally asked,"Why is you gun shop so special? They are ordinary guns..." I lifted my hand in a stop position and said,"I don't tell anyone until they actually check the gun as a surprise but for you.....Inside the gun is special parts, special barrel, special gun pin, special lubricant was applied and you won't have to apply it for another 2 years. Pretty good huh. And they are a little cheap too! Not even a dime more as if you bought the gun at a normal store." He opened the small case and check them and with aw,"Wow. This is sweet. Thanks." I turned around to face the window,"I only want to stop Umbrella and protect myself, my family, and other people from dying and suffering like the people of Racoon........." I said quietly enough for Leon to hear.

We reached a small airfield soon after. It was old and there were 2 men waiting there for us with a jeep. I walked over,"Hello. I'm Leon S. Kennedy of the US government." One of the mans in the blue uniform looked relieved,"Whew, luckily we didn't have to draw weapons on Umbrella! hahahaha! They said 1 guy not 2 so we kinda got worried. Ok, come on." We hoped in the jeep and rode into the woods.

---------------------------------------------

Leon was worried about how hard it would be. Especially when they don't know what is in here. _There was a village I heard about but, what did Umbrella or why is Umbrella doing there?_ Leon laid his arm under his to support his head up and watched out the window. "I wonder what out here? Why is the government sent you in? Did Umbrella do something here?" the driver said but the guy in the other seat went sharply,"Stop. It's the US government we're dealing with here! Leave them alone." Leon looked out the window again and squinted and yelled out,"Stop! A cabin, I'll ask directions." They stopped and Leon hopped out and told me to stay in here and went in with his hand next to his gun.

Inside the cabin was old and dusty. A table and then stairs upstairs,"Hello? Is anyone here?!" Leon walked over and past the table hearing fire crackling and a man hitting it with an iron fire poker. "Excuse me sir! Have you seen this girl?" Leon walked up to his with the picture, still his other hand next to the gun as he slowly turned around. "N.....o" he said gruntly. "Ok. Thank you." Leon said and headed for the door and let his arm hang away from the gun. _Ok. No help here...._ Behind him was a noise of metal being dragged and a yell from behind him,"Rahh!" The man was coming for him with and axe! "Freeze!" Leon held and grabbed the Beretta out of his hostler and pointed in his head with the laser but he ignored it and kept swinging!

Leon ducked and jumped back dogging the swings and went_ Ok, enough of this running and shoot this bitch!_ Leon jumped back again and fired the Beretta and a bullet went into his head and dropped to the floor. Then, bullets being shot outside! _The guys! Mark!_ He ran and jumped through the window because he knew danger was near and that the door was on the other end of the house. He ran around the porch to the car which was wrecked and glass was all over. They were gone.....Leon searched for bodies and found the 2 army guys poked and butchered with something, a pick axe or a knife. His gun was missing and the other guy's gun was empty. "What the hell is going on here.....................?" Leon said to himself and ran down the road ready for anything to come out at him.


	15. Umbrella,They have gone far enough!

**Chapter 15: Umbrella...Now they've done it!**

**Woods**

I ran away from the crazed people. I picked the gun up from one of the escorts and I brought the shotgun with me. Someone jumped the car with a lick axe and another one with a knife and went at it! They were crazy! I ran down the woods. I hope that Leon made it out of the house alive. "Over THERE!" one of the deranged people yelled out. _Is that Umbrella's creations again?! No, they talk so they can't be zombies so why the yell are the after us?_ I ran and didn't look back. I was running out of breathe and the air was cold so it was hard to breathe heavily. I jumped over logs and passed trees. I was long gone from the car so no going back and the car was probably just a scratch post now. I ran behind a big tree and got the customized shotgun ready.

I reached into my blue jeans pocket and pulled out 12 red and smooth bullets and fumbled them into the gun. I pumped it once and got ready to turn and shoot at 3 living, people! _I've only shot animals and so far, undead things in my whole life. If I wanted to do this, I would have joined SWAT or the army!_ I could only hear over the silent crows crowing in the grey skies. It seemed as if fall was here, all the trees's leaves were dead and yellow or brown.

_They coming or....?_ I trembled the gun in my hands and finally did it. I jumped over the left side and aimed all around. "Ugnnnn! Run! Now its scary!" I yelled and ran. When something or someone comes after you and then disappears that when things get scary. They could be to the left, right, down, or in the sky! I turned and ran like hell. This was a strange feeling of horror because he had never seen people trying to kill him._ Get it out of your head and try getting help!_ I ran down a downward slope and then I hid next to a big patch of dirt because there were voices up ahead. "People?" I whispered and peered ov er the head of the dirt.

It was a small town like. Village. People walked left and right. In the center was a pile of wood smoking. The fire was just put out. It smelled like beef or something. There were small cabins lining the path of dirt leading to the other side of the woods. The people were dressed as if they were in the old age or something. They looked normal!

_Ooookkk! Umbrella hasn't been here! But they might have built something good for once. A time machine! God, something happened.._ I laid back down again and rested for a few seconds. I wasn't ready to take any chances but either to wait to see if Leon comes or is till alive or walked back to the car and find a way out from there. I waited.

-----------------------

Leon ran/jogged over to a rock like thing and knelt in front of it and peered leftwards and saw a town. Leon took out his binoculars and zoomed into the town. _Umbrella was here all right but what have they done now? _Leon zoomed in on the other side of the woods, and they was someone's head! _Oh my god! Who is that? What did they do to him?!_ False alarm as the person peered over the rock. "Mark!" Leon yelled out and was absent minded about the people. He almost blown his covered and had himself in a big fight! _Whew, close one jack ass!_ Umbrella killed even more people and know he was really pissed. Time to take action as Leon gripped the handle of the Beratta and jumped over the rock and into the town!

---------------------

I looked and saw someone with a gun going into the town and everyone went after him with chain saws, pitch forks, knifes, and even metal poles! "Leon! You're crazy you moron!" I yelled out and ran into the weird town with the shotgun in grip and trained on anything that moved! Umbrella has gone too far now!


	16. Orge!

**Chapter 16: Ogre!**

**Somewhere in Europe**

I ran down the little hill and into the town and shot a guy that jumped at me from the side. I cocked the smoothed pump handle and turned around and shot another with a small axe. I heard gun shots the other way. It was kinda cold out at this time. I walked onto the cement and a group of 5 or 6 people turned and ran after me. BLAM! BLAM! I shot 2 off capping them all in the head and dropping them in their place and I ran after the other gun shots.

"LEON!" I called out and waited for an answer while revealing my eyes to the cold air searching for movement. Then, a window broke from above and Leon was on a roof and running while some of the things went after him. I went inside a house and up some old steps and out a window onto the other side of where Leon was. He was running while they threw axes at him. I looked around and rested my shoulder on a chimney and aimed at some of them and capped them off the roof. Boom! Cock! "Mark!" Leon yelled at me as he ran and jumped over a gap and onto another chimney. I had to get around to where Leon was!

-----------------------------------------

"Huhuhuhuhuhu!" Leon ran and soon he was out of roof top. No more houses. He turned and saw that they were still coming! _Leon, either die painfully or nicely?_ Leon jumped off the roof. He couldn't survive this disaster. Plump! "LEON!!!!!!!!!" Leon got up. He was alive! He had hay in his mouth. "Morons! Why the hell would they leave this here?" Leon said to himself. Mark ran over to him,"C'mon! We have to go before they..." Too late for that....They were running toward them! Leon slid off the trailer and looked around and saw a small path into the woods. "That way! Go! Its our only choice!" Leon pointed and they ran off.

----------------------------------------

Wesker walked along the highway as cars sped by him. It has been long, very long, too long since he saw Chris and them. He needed more T-Veronica virus and now! "I've got to get that kid. He is Umbrella's last hope, lets hope he is even living......." Wesker had called him to surprise him and send his family somewhere "**_Safe"_** but Wesker kinda knew where. He needed to move faster and he went into a jogging state and then a running state down the side of the busy rode.......

------------------------------------

I reloaded the shotgun and kept running alongside Leon. They were heading into another town like place. "Look out. Don't step there, it's a bar trap." The metal shown a bit in the tall weed. I stepped around it and ran again. The cold air wasn't helping him run any more than it did. They reached the small town and there was a giant gate and some villagers standing around keeping watch.

"Ok. Now we need to get past that gate. I can see a castle on the other side." Leon walked slowly toward and I followed. I saw a few herbs growing to the side and grabbed 2 and a red one. I knew a bit about cooking from my Aunt and how to him thing. I took my fist and rubbed it against the palm of my other hand containing a green and red herbs and it turned to a brown like color. I took out a little paper from my back pocket and wrapped it. Bam! Leon shot 4,5,6, going on 7 rounds plunging into some of the people. They turned and went after us. "Leon, why the hell did you do that?!" I shot along side him. We loaded all of them up with tons of lead and they dropped.

Then, a few more guards came out and started pulling the gate open! "Mark, you get that side, and I'll get this side!" Leon pointed and I nodded in response and ran. _You can kill these things without a problem!_ Bam! Bam! Bloom! Bam! Booom! I stopped shooting when a huge thump and more flowing it. A giant thing came out of the gate with gray skin and bald head with giant fists! It was over 50 ft. tall!!! It swung it arm around and knocked the remaining villagers out! "Holy shit..............AHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled and ran as it swung its giant fist again and it knocked Leon all the way across the yard! _We are dead if we don't run or even fight with it! Go, man, GO!_


	17. The Sea Master

**Chapter 17: The Sea Master**

**Europe**

I ran as far into the back of the spacious yard and hid behind the little cottage to catch a breather or 2. "...Huhuhuhu....Oh God......What the hell was that!?" Bang, bang, bang.......Shots fired and now 6 shot were shot. Leon must still be alive. I needed to go help him and now. I ran around the edge of the cottage and into the year again and fired at the big thing that held Leon tight in it's grasp. Leon yet out a yelp of pain as I loaded the last 7 bullets of the 1st box into the gun and dropped it.

Leon finally got his arms free and pulled a dagger out of his coat and slammed it into the giant gray fist and the ogre thing let him go and fall to the floor. _What?! A knife hurt him but not bullets from a custom special shotgun? NO WAY!!!!_ I screamed to myself in my head as the giant let go of his stabbed finger and jumped up and down causing giant earthquakes which too me and Leon to the ground. BAM,BAM,BAM,BOOM! "UGH!" I yelled as I hit the floor. The shaking stopped and I shot from the floor. The pellets slammed into the giant ogre and he staggered back and fell into the big, metal gate and the whole thing went down with him.

I got up and walked over to Leon and put my hand out to help him up. He ignored it and got up himself. "Ugh, that...thing almost crushed my rib cage into pieces!" he yelled in pain and he staggered a bit over to the wreck. We hoped over the wreckage and found our selves in a ravine type place. Waterfall to the left pouring brown like water into the river below and some of the people standing on ledges working in tunnels and mines stopped and looked up. One yelled,"Up there! They lived! Get them! ARRRRR!" They ran inside the tunnels and soon some came from behind. Bam, Blam, Bam! Leon and me shot as we reached a bridge. I reloaded the brand new box into the shotgun with still 21 left in it. Leon and me stopped backing up at the bridge and over the rush of the waterfall, I yelled out,"Leon, you go across and I'll cover your back and follow. Go!" Leon nodded and ran across the bridge and I backed up onto it too.

I rammed them all down with the shotgun. _God, how many are there?!_ I was about down to 7 bullets in the box and 2 in my shotgun when one of the people took and axe and went to chop the rope! I couldn't shoot because too many people were blocking him. "Shit!" I said to myself, turned and ran as fast as I could down the bridge and Leon was on the other side with his hand out but......_Oh crap...._Slice. The bridge turned to one side and I grabbed the rope and dangled from the air. The shotgun fell. I was about 3/4 there and then the bridge snapped and I plunged into the ravine,"MARRRRRRKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon yelled and splash! I hit the water and everything turned dark.......

----------------------------------------------------------------

Leon hung over the ledge of the cliff and got up. "Damn them! Mark is dead now.....How much further do I have to go to get to the president's daughter?!" Leon cursed as he turned and looked out into the mist and walked into it with gun up and all.

Nothing moved and everything was still in the fog. Then a silhouette appeared and there were about 3 bridges across another ravine! One of the edge and it connected to a small piece of land with 2 people standing there and the second bridge, the same, and the third bridge connected to the other side which led into a small, rounded, cylinder, house which must either have the president's daughter in it or another path leading down. _But where to?_

Leon started to cross bridge #1 and the guards saw him and went after him with a fork and an axe. Bam, bam! Leon shot them dead when the wooded bridge started to shake and from behind him was another one with a chainsaw! "Holy...." RRRRRRR!! It jumped onto him and onto the floor. Leon grabbed his arms and pushed him away from slicing and dicing him into squared and reached for his knife with the left and.....Slash! Off went his head! Leon got up and wiped the blood off his new jacket but it was stained, too late. _Nice jacket too! Brand new also! Now I'm just starting to get pissed off!_ Leon grabbed his gun off the floor and threw his jacket into the dark pit and walked onto bridge 2.

Leon soon reached the end of bridge 3 after #2 and began into the house. "Hello?!" Leon asked and pointed his gun into the strange room....It was cylinder shaped and a small steps into the ground. Leon went into the darkness. Click! Leon had a mag flashlight and held it in his right while his gun in his left. No movement so far as Leon walked down a dark hallway and then some more stairs and at the end was a elevator. rrrrr...The metal slate door opened and Leon entered the elevator and went down.

Leon saw more light at the bottom of the elevator's stop at the end of the cave. Leon walked onto the brown ground with a crunching noise on his boots. "Hmmmm.......Ambush maybe or attack from behind?" he said quietly as he clicked his flash light off and slipped it into his back pocket. He walked slowly down the tunnel and into the light. A river flowed into a pond but you couldn't see into it. Next to Leon was a harpoon, he slowly picket it up and the metal was really heavy and it was really rusted so it was a hard (uncomfortable) grip. There was a boat on the side of the pond and a dead body in it with more bullets for the Berratta and shot gun shells, 78 B bullets and 28 SG shells.... Leon looked up from the boat and in the fog he could see a silhouette of a castle! "That must be it!" Leon said in exited of the horror being over and he threw the body in the lake....That was a bad idea.....VRROOMMM! A giant snake like thing jumped out of the water and swallow over 600 gallons of musty water and the body going straight up into the sky and down into the lake. It was almost 100 ft long! "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!!!!!" Leon yelled out in horror a dark, long shadow skimmed the top of the water back and fourth.....

------------------------------------

Sara stopped the car and the kids got out with her. She looked at the old house with the dark brown wood. The road was rocks and there was a shed nearby and a shooting table next to the car. Outward was a giant wreck of wood that was used as the target's holder. They were surrounded by woods and the road went down onto the highway. Sara stepped up to the door with Greg in her arms and Marcia standing next to her. A woman with curly hair and a 60 year old face walked up to the door and unlocked it and opened it,"Hi there my little guys!!!" she yelled out in exited and she hugged them,"And hello there Sara! What brings you here?" Sara rushed into the house and locked the door behind them. She put Greg in the lady's arms and ran inside and past the bathroom and into the dining room/kitchen and locked the window and then went into the resting room right next to the dining room and locked the glass double doors there and the windows. Sara rushed past them again and into the living room where there was beautiful stuff! The walls and ceilings were lined with animal heads and fully mounted deer, wolves, and bears! A couch in the middle and a computer in the corner and a TV across from the couch against the wall. She locked the windows and one double door in the corner. "Hello Pam...WHERE IS DAVE?!!!!" Sara yelled catching some air,"At work......Sara, what the he...heck is going on here?!" Pam set the kids down on the couch and guided Sara to the other couch next to it.

"Listen, Mark sent us here to stay safe here from someone...He ever tell you about his survival escape from hell? Yeah, well one of the enemies are back from that he said and his after him and he might go after us so he said it would be safe up here...." Pam was stunned and said,"Ok! I'll get some guns and We'll head up stairs to the safe room I keep....."


	18. Fight the Rapids!

**Chapter 18:Fighting Rapids**

Europe/Upstate NY

Leon gripped the pole and breathed in the misty air and hoped into the boat. "Please be a motor boat please!" Leon begged as he searched the corners of the boat. Leon than froze and pulled out a big motor and hitched it to the back of the boat. "Whatever that it, its time to kill it! Lets just hope this harpoon is big enough." he said and started up the motor. He drove off into the forbidden lake that the monster was in. Leon looked for a black shadow in the water but nothing appeared.

--------------------------------------

Sara and the kids ran up the steps and into a bed room with 2 beds and another door into the guest bedroom. It was in the roof of the house so it was shaped only. Pam walked up the steps with 3 rifles and one of Dave's revolvers. She laid the guns of the floor and hooked a right after coming up the stairs where a closet should've been. Pam felt around the wall for a slot and found it and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a key card and jammed it in. Bing....The wall side to one side and they entered with the guns and ammo.

It was like the safe room from that movie "Panic Room" but much more roomier and luxurious. It was really spacious and had a small door leading into a bathroom. A safe in the left corner, a fridge next opposite side of that,2 beds lining each side of the wall, and some boxes probably filled with clothes and more food, and a table on one side with a microwave and a racket with some paper plates and some cups. Sara laid the kids on the bed,"So its safe in here 100? No way in but from the inside right? And does Dave have a key too?" Sara said in a way,"Yes, you can only get out from the inside and you can't get in now, and no, Dave doesn't have a key but we do have a monitor that shows cameras in each corner of the house so we know when he gets home or if anyone gets in or out!" Pam said and turned to a panel next to the door and hit some buttons. Ten TVS came out of the top corner of the room on the ceiling and they all turned on, showing all of the house rooms. Then a TV came out in the corner and it turned on, it was a normal TV for the news and cartoons for the kids.

"Mommy, Aunt Pam, what is going on, I'm afraid..." Marcia managed to get out......She could say some full sentences sometimes...Boom, Swiisshhh...The big metal door locked and Pam sat down on the crates..Sara knelt down next to Marcia,"Yes, everything going to be alright, Uncle Dave might be coming and Daddy will be coming to keep us safe too......" Sara said. _I hope he does....._ Sara thought to herself as the kids ran over to the TV on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------

Light shown finally, darkness had died out and I awoke. I found myself on land next to the rapids. I saw my shotgun next to the river. "Its been 25 minutes since I got on land and woke up......I've got to think of something.." I was still in the ravine so I could climb but that would be to risky. _I guess I'll just have to go for a swim again!_ I dived into the water and let the water carry me off. I felt the cold air and water against my body...It was COLD! I was just about to die if it got any colder! It was a long river I could tell you that........ I gripped the cold metal shotgun as hard as I could so I wouldn't lose it in the rapids again.

--------------------------------------

SPLASH! The monster came out of the water and went to gobble up the boat. Leon jumped to his feet and took the harpoon and aimed at the big, open mouth. The monster moved fast so it was hard to aim. Then, blump, out came dark fluids from the mouth where the harpoon hit and Leon stared at the monster which struggled in pain and it moved closer to the boat ready to eat it whole in spite it was in pain and bam, bam, bam, bam! Leon shot it while it's mouth was open and the harpoon stuck out to him. He grabbed it out of its mouth and it plunged under water again. Leon ignored the blood on the harpoon and searched for the monster again. "God, this is going to be a long and wet fight." Then the monster came back out and after he boat once more.

Leon aimed steadily and it came OUT of the water like as if it were jumping and it was just a blur coming toward the boat now! _Holy shit....Bye...._ Slice! Leon it in its throat! Dead hit! The monster was dead but it wasn't going down without Leon! It jumped and ate the boat whole! Splash!

----------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to see that I was alive and healthy (cold too). I was in the middle of a lake like place and I castle at one side and a cave at the other. _Well, a castle is strange so lets go with that one!_ The rapids and water pressure was gone so I was able to swim freely through the lake and to land where someone's body laid lifeless......"Leon? Is that you?! Don't die man!" I begged and then Leon's eyes opened up. "Ughh....Mark? Is that...that you?" Leon said to me and started hacking continuously. "That castle must be where the president's is held. We've just got to get there."

Leon got up and shook my hand, he smiled and I knew he was glad that I was alive and not hurt. We walked in the direction of the castle now. "The Sea Master is dead.....Thank god." Leon muttered. I decided not to ask about it. We were very lose to be able to leave and successfully complete the mission.


	19. When Worshipers Attack!

**Chapter 19:When Worshipers attack!**

Europe

We walked in the fog where I could make out the big castle. The lonely plain was very quite except for the noise of the boots of our boots. Leon held onto the handle of his gun sticking out of his hostler which had a full mag and 1 more box of bullets for it, meanwhile, I held onto the wooden stock of my shotgun which had 7 shells loaded into it and a box of 21 shells counting the ones Leon gave me.

"You okay there Mark? You seem, distressed." Leon said as we kept walking.

"Hell yeah. I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, and pretty damn mad and sad. Since my parents died, my life has been hell. First, I have to live with my Uncle and Aunt which live up in the mountains and leave all my friends. Then, I have to go to my Grandparents house in Racoon and survive a living nightmare. Next, I was experimented on and thrown into a shit hole with Claire and Chris Redfield. Now, I have a family I can't even protect and spend time with. Finally, I'm stuck here fighting Umbrella's experiments again and have a frigin maniac after my family just to get to me! God help me!" I scolded at Leon. He looked down and lifted his head up again, staring into the fog. I shut my eyes again to relax as much as I can and as I open my eyes to reveal to the cold again, gun shots went aloud right next to me. Leon was firing at the wall of the castle that mysteriously appeared there. I Finally noticed he was shooting at some guys in a robe that was throwing daggers at us. "Leon, these guys seem different and way more smarter then the other morons!" I yelled out and started shooting at the thing and soon there were 3 of them doing it. One threw a sharp one at me and it scrapped my arm making me drop the shotgun and falling to the floor.

"Mark!" Leon yelped out as I moaned on the floor in pain. Leon still kept on shooting at the things above us. Most of the bullets hit the brick wall instead of them. Soon they were dead and Leon was next to me. Leon went to wrap it with a cloth from his pocket.

I looked at him as I got up,"I'm fine, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself, thank you!" I picked up the shot gun and noticed that the wood bridge wall in front of them was about to drop! _Push Leon out of the way, now!_ I dove and slammed into Leon who was just getting up and BOOM! The bridge hit the floor as we did and I rolled off his body. "Close one there man! You got to move more." I said as I got up again and held my hand out to Leon and he took it. Leon was heavy guy which was kinda weird for the guy because he was a stick with muscles.

"Haaaaaaaa...." a heavy breath came out from behind them on the bridge. Five of those worshipers were coming after them with long nails! I grabbed my shotgun and the thing ran over to me and swung its 2 hands at me. I rolled over to the side and pulled the cold trigger and BAM! The thing was pieces, airborne! Bang, Bang,Bang,Bang! Leon shot down 2 as fluids came and ruined their robes and then the last 2 ran at Leon but BAM! The went flying back as I pumped the shotgun again. Leon finally got up.

-------------------------

"Thanks man, you saved me twice so far," Leon said great fully to Mark as he got up,"I'll have to pay you back but lets not waist anymore time and let them kill the President's daughter on the alert!" Leon ran into the castle with Mark following him. Past the bridge, it led into a small path leading to a big pair of wooden doors. Leon walked up to one of the door and began to push. "Mark, take that door and push!"

Mark started pushing,"Ok, I'll try! RRRRaaa!" Mark and Leon push the wooden doors open and let it reveal a big main hall! Leon dropped his mouth open and started to drool and so did Mark.

_....Oh my God! _"Oh....Oh...Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!! Look at this place!" Leon yelled and it echoed in the big, long room. The path lead down to another double doors and was lined by big pillars that had candles that hung down bright with light. Along the sides, behind the pillars, were statues of gods and goddesses almost never seen or heard of before because of the plagues under them. Leon rolled his lounge back into his mouth and closed it and started slowly into the big building. Mark jogged down the isle and lifted his gun up and pushed through the door so Leon started to run now with his gun up. _Lets get the daughter, run, and leave this hell hole. Simple, well, maybe not so we will see the future in a second...._ Leon entered a room where Mark stood in the middle staring at a giant statue that almost hit the ceiling. It was a statue of Jesus reading a scroll and some kids on the floor in front of his feet listening to him. There were 2 doors, one on the left and one on the right. The room's lighting was a little dim and like an orange because the only source of light was candles in small nooks at each corner and the blood red carpet all around. "Ok, Mark, you take left and I'll take right and search for the president's daughter and meet back here in 1 hour okay?!" Leon asked Mark.

Mark turned to him,"Gotcha! One hour, here. Lets split...now!" Mark ran and pushed through the door on the left.

_He is kinda still a kid. Even though he owns a gun store and a family...he still has a 13 year old mind. _"Hmhmhmhmhmhm." Leon laughed to himself and then he stuck his mind back onto the mission and ran into the right door and into the room.


	20. Just A Teenager

**Chapter 20:Just a Teenager**

**Europe-Castle**

I took a quite step into the next room and left Leon S. Kennedy in the statue room. I appeared to be in a library room that was filled with books and stuff. Where I was standing, there was 2 book shelves next to me and a path leading toward and then hooking a left that was lined with book shelves. The room was also kinda damp feeling as if it was raining out and some had leaked into the walls. I lifted my shotgun into a ready position and gripped the smoothed, waxed stock and put it against my elbow firmly and gently put my finger on the trigger and my left hand on the pump. I carefully stepped toward and toward and toward. I reached the end of the path and put myself against the bookshelf next to me that was making a turn around the corner and rolled my head to the side to see if anything was there. _Nothing. where are they hiding now?_ I turned the corner and, still in the ready position, looked at the reading area. There was 4 tables all aligned in a square and one again, the book shelves lined the walls until it got to the door at the end that was wooden and old looking. I slowly walked toward to the door and reached for the wooden door knob and gently turned it with my left and my right hand still on the shotgun's trigger and the door cheeked as it opened to a room were concrete now lined the wall in yet another single, small path. I stepped in and listened for movement and nothing. The path was plain with concrete so, as I walked down the hallway, my boots made a clicking noise until I reached the corner and I turned to see a dead end. At the dead end was a big symbol of probably a family crest and it was concrete. It was too big to describe but I moved up closer to expect it and there was something else on it. There was a small, palm sized crest of the family crest that was sword that was wrapped with 2 golden snakes wrapped around it.(fake of course) I put my hand on it and pulled tight and it finally popped out and I hit the floor and from behind me the old door slam shut and locked itself. Clunk. "Ow!" I yelped and got up and started walking back to the door and then, it happened. The wall at the corner slid down with a bang and then another wall fell that had 3 big spikes on it and it started to spin. RRRR! "Holy !!!" I yelled and ran for the door. I was coming fast for me and closing in. _I'm done for God! I can't open a locked door that fast!_ Then I remembered that it was pretty old looking so.....I was 2 feet from it and the spikes were 1 ft from me. I began to run faster and shoved the shotgun in my big hustler on my back and moved my arm out and braced myself for impact and boom! I flew threw the door and hit the floor as splinters of the door fell on top of me and BOOM, the spikes hit the wall and stayed as I laid on the floor!

"ARRRR!" a terrifying scream came from in front of me. I lifted my head up and saw 2 worshipers standing there and they changed at me with their big nails again. I jumped up and the wreckage fell off me. I then grabbed the shotgun from my back and boom! The kick from the shotgun once again did not hurt me because I was used to it and watched the 2 be blow back in mid air and hit the back bookshelf. I smiled with victory and walked back to the statue room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Leon lifted his gun and entered the room that was a stairwell that lead up. It was cold and musty with a smell of flesh and the walls were made of bricks and the walkway was smeared in dry blood. _Oh God no.....This better not be the presidents daughter's!!! I swear....._ Then I was interrupted by a roar and some of the things were coming down. One of them jumped down in front of him and it grew long nails and it started to swipe at him and bam! Bang,Bang,Bang,bang! Fluids squirted across the room as the worshiper that was covered like the rest grabbed his neck in hope for oxygen and finally hit the floor. Leon had to be more careful now and he continue up the stair well. It was an around-about like in the old ages. Leon finally ended up at a door and he entered. It lead into a dining room and there was a big, long wood table in the middle filled and piled high with dog, fish, cow, and deer meat. There were about 60 chairs around it that were turned over or sideways and a trail of blood leading right up to the table. _Whew, it wasn't the daughter's blood.....What a relief_. Leon cover his nose from the stench and examined the room and saw that the floors were brick and the walls were concrete. There was another door at the other end and Leon continue toward and he opened it. It lead into yet, another stairwell that was cold again. He continued up the round-about and opened, this time, double doors. It lead to a hall that was lined with statues and scrolls in front of them that were spread out and at the end was a plague. Leon was warmer in this room and he continue toward and to the plague. There was 2 golden statues next to it and the floor was not a read carpet now, it was marble. Leon looked at the brown plague of a Umbrella Corp. symbol and in the middle was a family crest that had a shield and 2 golden turtles were pictured on it. Leon grabbed it and pulled at it until it came out. He turned and walked toward the door reached for the nob but then....

"ARRRR!!!!" Another worshiper came out from behind the statue and hit the floor in front of him. Leon jumped back and started to run but was iturpted because the walls were closing in and spikes snapped out of the statues. Leon stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his gun and trained it at the worshiper and shot. Bang, Bang. It dropped dead and Leon ran through the door and he ran down the steps in a rush not wanting to see what happens next if it did.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the statue room and sat on the marble floor waiting for Leon. I shut my eyes a bit and thought about some things. I was just about to fall asleep when the door next to me swung open and slammed shut. I jumped up and pulled the shotgun out and aimed at the person that stood there breathing in heavily like as if he ran down 2 flights of stairs and down a long path. He scared me half to death. It was Leon,"What happened? Did you find her yet?" I asked and Leon shook his head.

"Nothing." he said as simple as it was.

"Damn! Where else can we look now?!"

"I did find something else."

"What is it?"

"We overlooked something." Leon said as he stopped resting and put his hand out, his fist clenched, and opened his hand to reveal the same symbol he had.

"I have that thing too on my end. Here," I lifted my hand out too and showed him the symbol,"but mine has a sword and snakes." I put it back in my pocket and walked over to the statue of Jesus. I shook my head and closed my eyes to it as if it was going to tell us what we're missing but it did practically! I opened my eyes and there in plain sight were a space of a shape of a sword and a shield on the base of the statue! "Wait, over here! Look at this, it's a miracle for Christ's sake!!!!" I jumped up and down and dropped to the floor and put the snake in and then Leon threw his over and I slipped mine in and boom! The stature moved back and into the wall. In there was a path turned from the statue. I grabbed the shotgun out of the hostler and ran down the path and Leon followed suit. When I turned from the statue, the sword fell out and I grabbed it. There was a metal door at the end and I grabbed the handle bar sticking out and pulled at the cold bar. It wouldn't budge, then Leon came over with the heavy sounds of his boots against the floor. He gabbed the bar too and we pulled together. It finally opened and hot, musty air came rushing out of the boxed, dark room behind it. Click, Leon turned his flashlight turned on and he shown it into the darkness and we stepped in. It was quite and the room was plain concrete and it was just a big boxed room.

"Is that her?" Leon said and I turned around to see what her was talking about and there, there was a teenage girl slumped over against the wall with her eyes shut. I jumped over and quickly put my index finger and middle finger together and gently brushed my fingers on her neck feeling her smooth skin and checked for a pulse. She opened her eyes but I was to busy to notice and she punched me hard in the gut and I fell back and grabbed my stomach in pain and she jumped up. She did a round-about kick and it hit my skull knocking me way back and I hit the floor hard. "Oh Jesus! What did you do to him? Wait, are you the president's daughter, Ashley?" Leon asked as he forgot about me laying on the floor in pain.

"Y...Yes...Yes, I am Ashley. What do you want with me you, you bastards!" she yelled out.

"I am from the US government. Agent Leon S. Kennedy and this is Mark Enco, who is a weapon specialist. You father sent me here for you so we can get back home." Leon said proudly and he saluted her. She followed suit.

"Thank you. I knew my father would send someone for me." she said happily and they started to walk out of the room. I got up from my position and felt kinda dizzy and slumped out of the room.


	21. You've Been Holing Out On Me Haven't You...

**Chapter 21:You've been holding Out On Me!**

**Upstate**

Sara and Pam took everything out of the supply crates and everything was set. The kids watched Teletubies and Pam and Sara stared at the camera screens ready for anything to move. Sara's eyes were getting tired and were slowly closing every minute that pasted which seem like a day. Then, something happened right in front of the camera. A door swung open and Pam got jumped up but Sara was fast asleep. She walked over to the other bed and lifted the shotgun from the bed and pumped it. Sara flew to the floor as her ear heard the loud gun. Sara saw Pam standing up and walking over to the door. "What is going on? Is that Dave?" Sara asked and Pam sat on the crate right in front of the door and put a big box of shells next to her. She shook her head and lifted the gun up toward the door. Sara's eyes popped open and she grabbed a 9mm from the bed and loaded it. She sat back on the bed and watched the screen as a man in black vest, black pants down to his black shoes, his black shades, and his blond hair trimmed 2 inches from his head walk and search through the house.

"Be ready because I'll have to jump out soon to go and warn Dave." Pam said and Sara watched as the man began up the stairs. She jumped up and ran over to the kids and whispered to them and turned the TV off. They sat there in silence as the man searched the bed rooms.

--------------

Europe

We stared to run down the statue hall and then, from behind us was a real horrifying screech. We stopped in our tracks and twisted our bodies around and saw that there was almost 20 of those things in back capes. We were scared but Leon broke the silence except for the small footsteps made by the worshipers,"Go....Mark and Ashley...go now. I'll take them on." I nodded and turned around and snatched Ashley's arm and ran. Leon stood there as he studied the worshipers.

--------------------------

Leon looked and saw that one of them had a red cape on. The one in front of the mob that stood there and figured that he was the leader. Leon looked left and right and saw that there was a rocket launcher nearby. It laid there next to the pillar and Leon ran for it. He scooped up the long and heavy metal pipe that had a tiger at the end and a big rocket sticking out of the other end. He turned and ran out into the open again and saw that they were running now at him. He lifted it up and aimed the missile at the red cape. "Good bye you bastards of hell!" he yelled and gripped the metal trigger and vroom! The missile shot out and it hit man in the red cape and everything went into a flash as the worshiper fell back. A burst of flame came out at Leon and he fell back as the tremendous heat brushed against him.

--------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to see if we lived and I felt my whole body was hurting. Someone or something had crashed into me at full speed and it didn't tickle. I looked up into the sky that was as blue as the sea with white fluffy clouds. I could barely get up but managed to push the pain away and saw Ashley with her arms up in rejoicement. And there stood Leon next to her trying to calm her. I got up to my feet and then, I remembered the kick to the head and that pain came back. I was as fragile as paper today. " We lived through the nightmare! Now, lets go home!" I said as I stumbled over to Ashley and Leon. I noticed the tons of ruble next to me and then saw that Leon was hurt a bit too. He shook his head.

"We can't......I don't have an escape plan yet......I never receive one. I sorta forgot, lets just say."

"..............................Are....you...........fooling around Leon? If you aren't then...I'll shoot her then you and finally me!" I yelled out in fury. I was pissed now.

"Mark, now lets not get rational now ya'know! Hehehe..." Leon said as Ashley backed off. I picked the shotgun off the ground and cocked it. "Wait! I was just joking! There is an escape plan but I'm afraid I don't know it. But I do know who does," Leon said,"Another agent."

I looked at him like "what the fuck did you just say?" I lowered the shotgun from my chest and let it hang down and went,"So, you've been holding out on me? Huh? You knew that there was another person LIVING somewhere around here that could have helped this whole time? Fuck that Leon, c'mon!" I was really pissed now. I turned around and looked among the ruble and stared at it thinking about how we are so frikin close on leaving! Our next objective is now to find that agent that Leon is talking about and hope that he is still amunst the living.

"Still, what I want to know is why the hell was a rocket launcher doing in that kind of place?" Leon asked and I turned around and cocked an eyebrow which hurt sort of and Ashley started chuckling to herself because she knew it did.


	22. The Leader Shows His Face

**Chapter 22: The Leader Shows his Face**

**Europe**

I was getting cold and a little freaked out as we walked through the quite woods. The crunching of the leaves and twigs were under our feet and nothing to see but trees and bushes. Ashley was in-between me and Leon and trust me was she annoying as hell itself!!! _Yeah, and I'm not afraid of it anymore. I'll love to go to hell right about now if she doesn't shut up!_ We were heading toward a cabin somewhere out here or something like Leon said which was to the north of the castle. Since the castle, it was very quite and it was as if the monsters had retreated or something......_Lets hope we just live till we find the..........._

"Anyways, like I was saying, the guy was a total pain the butt never showing up for dates or coming over to study! He was pissing me off!" she kept on going......

"I wouldn't blame him......" Leon said quietly to himself and I heard but she didn't notice.

"Then, that one time at school, the teacher was like a total perv! After that, I went home and found him at my house for some reason and I told the guards to kick him off the property but he really fought back and we needed to get the secret service over...Hahaha! They gave him such a whip lashing that he was about to die!"

I was over the point now,"You know what, how bout' you shut that little trap that on you're face and shut the hell up for once!" I screamed as I turned around.

"Mark! She is the presidents daughter for Christ sakes!"

"Yeah, and she has such a big mouth that doesn't know how to shut and lock itself and you know it Mr. US agent!" I remarked and looked at Ashley who's mouth was pretty much down to the floor and her hands trembled but she managed to point it outward. "You...alright there Ash? I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings." Now I was sorry for her but then Leon started doing it and it seemed everything froze at once like a computer. I slowly turned my head and saw like 15 of those people coming at us with pitch forks and torches. "H.....H....Holy.............." I !" Leon finished and grabbed his gun and started shooting. I joined in and Ashley ran. We back up as we shot. Blam, bang, bang, blam! Bullets flew across the woods and crashed into the mob moving toward us that were 50 feet from us. "Ok. Lets stop and run too!" Leon said and beat a retreat the other way and I followed suit. We ran as fast as our hearts ran and those heartless and brainless people did too. We then saw a wall of bricks up ahead and it ran left and right all the way as the eye could see. Ashley ran up to it and turned around as we ran in too. We started to slow down and we spun a 180 and trained our guns again at the mob. We started shooting again and this time the pressure was on. We were trapped like rats and these people were coming after us and we couldn't move from there attack. Plus we were running low on bullets. The people were closing in on us, maybe 35 feet now and they weren't going down easy now. I was down to 7 bullets now and I loaded them into the shotgun and Leon from what I could tell was 2 mags left. Blam, bang! We pounded them and about now, there were about 8 left and 15 feet from us.

"Guys....Guys...why aren't you killing them?" Ashley asked and one jumped at her but I blasted him down to the floor and for some reason that hurt my shoulder a bit.

"My arm is getting to sore from this shotgun, even if I had more ammo, I wouldn't be able to shoot!" I tried yelling over the shots but then Leon had to load another mag in and another jumped at her. I quickly aimed and shot but the soft click of the gun made me almost die as it lifted its blade.......BAM! The mutated man hit the floor with a giant hole in his head and on the other side of Ashley was a man with a old revolver that was smoking and he started running at me and jumped in front of me and I watched as he flew across and there in front of him was a man with a fork and blam, blam, blam, blam, blam! He shot into him and hit the floor. The bullet went through him and the rest hit the others by going through him too. They all dropped dead as he hit against the ground that was littered with leaves. Leon aimed his gun at him as he got up. I looked at his old western clothes. He had a brown shirt on that the cow boys wore and black slacks down to his western boots and he had black hair with maybe a little accent. I dropped my shotgun on the ground and it landed with a clunk.

"That...must be the prrezidentz daughter I azzume. Well, welcome, I am Agent Grant! Come to the cabin thiz pleaze" Grant said and pointed along the wall and we walked that way. We soon reached a small cabin. There were steps going up to a door, there was only one floor and no windows. Grant put his hand out in a stop position and he stepped in with gun up. He soon came out,"Come on, itz clear for now....." We entered.

-------------------------

Leon walked into the warm, run down cabin. The floor squeaked as he came in. He saw a table in one corner and a couch in one corner. He walked over and planted it. It was really old and ripped up but it was that or nothing he decided. Ashley and Mark sat next to him taking up the rest of the couch. Grant took a chair and turned it away from them so he sat backwards with his chest against the back of the chair.

"So Grant, how long have you been staying here?" Mark asked and Grant put his gun in his back pocket.

"About a week. I have plenty of ammo for myzelf and I've been drinking frezh water I brought with me and been eating twinkiez. Hahahaha."

"Hmhmhmhm. Anyway, we're leaving this joint pretty soon. So, what's the plan to get out of here?" Leon joined in.

"Well someone is down to the point. Ok, letz cut the chit chat for later. Follow me pleaze." he said and we all got up and walked over to the fire place across from the couch. Grant crouched over and pressed a stone in. Leon turned his head around trying to avoid a nasty smell coming from in front of him and heard the fire place move up. He turned his head over again and entered another room where a console was. There was a set of headphone laying there and a switch board above the console. Grant picked it up and tapped a button while switching a switch on the switch board. "Hello? Thiz is Agent Grant here over! We are ready for pickup and we'll rondevou at the point. Roger that over and out."

"So, everything set?" Ashley said and we left. Grant nodded and we went toward the door.

"##&&$#$&###&&$EFDAJBCEWRT!$&HTJFY#$U!!!!" something yelled outside.

"ARRRRRRRR!!!!!"

"Get back everyone!" Grant yelled and he slit the door open a bit and shut it,"There back with reenforcement." Leon lifted his gun and nodded. Grant reached out of his back pocket and got his gun with a 9mm too. He handed it to me with 3 clips including one in the mag.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Anyway, we ready to party or what? Letz do it!"

"Yeah!" Ashley yelled and Leon nodded. And with that, we barged out and stared at the 30/60 people standing out there with pointy things and others.

"Oh..........crap...........We're in trouble now..." Leon said and we began shooting a brigaid of bullets and they charged at us. Vroom! Blam! Bullets showered all over the crowed as we shot as fast as we could.

------------------------------------------

I was already down to my last mag by the time we had 40 people still standing and I can tell you...Grant was shooting his gun like as if it was an MP5! It was probrobly as an oven by then but he didn't stop shooting as they ran at. Leon slammed his last clip into his gun and Ashley stood behind me. I was now beginning to have balls of sweat just falling down my face as if it was raining. Bang, bang, vroom! I was out and Leon stopped too and they closed in on us and we formed a small, half circle around Ashley. Then, Grant stopped shooting because they stared at him 2 feet in front of him and he needed to reload. Everything was still as we and them stood there and then, the 10 in front moved back and out and revealed a big hulky man. He stepped toward and the ground shook as if there was a slow earthquake. It stopped and I looked at his long beard, green jacket and green pants, his bald head, and big glowing green eyes. _God help us now....._

"KHGOKDJSHBKJ;VDVOH783986#!$#&!$&#w#!!!" it said in another language and they all stepped back. He stood there and stared at us and then, as if a miracle, it spoke English. "Give us the girl," it said in a deep, raging voice,"Or else we kill you all!"

_Umbrella has done it now. They went from zombie-- monsters-- pissed off, people on crack-- English speaking freaks!!!_ "Never! If you want the girl, you'll have to kill me first!" I said bravely. _Can I shoot myself now? Did I just say......Damn it! Me and my big mouth!!!!!! Curse you Mark......._

"No, Mark! Don't you think about it now....." Leon said. I shook my head.

"Yes I will. C'mon big guy!!! Take me on......."

"No, Mark!!!!" Ashley said and Grant just stood they just in amaze as I walked over to the big hulky man. I took my navy blue, jean jacket to the floor and my black T was shown. I lifted my firsts and threw my gun to the floor.

"Oh my God. Mark...You're crazy but thanks for everything...You helped a lot, goodbye." Leon said and Ashley started crying. The fight was on........._Its too late to turn back now but I can't let anyone die yet. I'll have to die first if they do......_ I thought as I wiped the sweat off my forehead and clenched my fist has hard as I could.....It was on!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow Megaman- Yeah, its me. I couldn't find out the guys name, so I just called the guy the name that first came to mind, Grant. Keep R&Ring people please!!!!!!!!**


	23. The Virus Awakens Again!

**Chapter 23:The Virus Awakens Again!**

**Europe**

The cool breeze washed a bit of the pressure away as I stared at the big hulky man. Then, wham! I jumped for the chance and did a backflip against his hard skull and when I landed, I went for another chance. The soft sound of my fists pounding into the soft, green jacket crunched as I punched him. I stopped and didn't realized the pain going through my knuckles until I kicked him in the spot. I back off and shook my hands as he stood there,"My turn...." he said as if my hits didn't matter. Whack! He took his fist and just wiped it across my face. I hit the floor and grabbed my face in such pain.._My head is gone!!!!!_ I thought because the pain was so incredible it probably felt like that if it were to happen. I now knew that if I get chopped by an axe or something, it wouldn't face me right now because now I've felt true pain.....I got up and took my cold hand off my head and saw him standing there in front of me. Bam, he kicked my stomach and I fell onto my back.................

"Mark! Oh God that has got to hurt." Grant said as Leon couldn't bare to look.

"C'mon Mark, you can do it! Get you're ass up!"

"Ashley.....Did that just come from you?" Leon asked and he big hulky man grabbed my neck. He lifted me up in the air for the final blow. I gasped for air as I felt his rough hand tighten. I closed my eyes as I saw his fist lift up. I grabbed his hand against my neck and struggled.......I opened my eyes to see Wesker! This guy reminded me of Wesker in the Atlantic base but why?? Then, every thing went dark........._No, no, not the virus!!! God help me!!! Aghugh....._

----------------------------

Leon finally looked up and saw that Mark's head was hanging back....It was over. The leader lowered his fist but that was a mistake as for that Mark was very much alive. Mark's head went up again and he grabbed it's hand that was binding his neck and the leader let go as Mark dropped to the floor. In a flash, Leon felt the air pass by him because of the speed of Mark as he jump, kicked, hit the floor, and began punching him as if he were a machine gun just pounding into the hulk! The leader being pounded back and he was now feeling pain as blood began dripping out of his mouth. Mark was beating the crap out of him! Boom, boom ,boom, everything went into slow mo like the castle and Mark did a round house kick. He kicked him 3 times and the hulk hit the ground. "Yeah, go Mark! You can kill him!" Leon cheered and then everyone was looking at the fight as the leader got up but was kicked in the stomach really hard and the air blew against Leon as the leader flew. He broke into a tree and hit the ground hard!

"DHbkoihaiojuiodghcvpi42/5245rt30-#$&??" one of the villagers said to one another and then it was Grant's chance to get em. He ripped out his gun and started shooting again and the rest of the villagers were killed and so was the leader as he hit the floor after a knock to the head. Mark, too, went to the floor and fell unconscious. The gang ran over to him and made sure he was okay.......


	24. Our Final Escape!

**Chapter 24:We're Finally Escaping!**

**Europe**

I awoke by the fresh breeze of the wind. I opened my eyes and saw the tree tops aglow with beautiful leaves of red, orange, and yellow. My whole body was sore and I couldn't move. "H....Hel...Hello? Is....UGH!" the pain was so strong, I couldn't even believe I could manage to get that much out of me. Ashley bent over my numb body.

"Mark, you're awake it's a miracle! Guys over here!!!"

"You okay there bud? You lived!!! I can't believe you, you son of a bitch you!" Leon bent over too.

"Yeah, what Leon here said. You just a came out and let you're damn anger beat the bitch to holy hell. Damn you" Grant joined in.

"...T...Than..Thank you guys.......I owe you all.....UGH......."

"The helicopter should come soon over in the meadow somewhere over there. We need to escort you over there soon." Leon added briefly. I laid back and shut my eyes again and they lifted me up and we started walking. It hurt a lot but somehow, I managed to sustain it all.

Time passed, maybe 10 min as I watched the sky drift by as we moved. Then, we finally made it to the meadow. _We're finally leaving and maybe...just maybe, Umbrella will stop......They might stop this all and give up....Wait, Mark, shut the hell up! What do you think they are just going to do? Just stop and walk to the cops and say we killed over 1 million people! Arrest us please so we can stop....Well Mark, you got so imagination here bud!....Wait, why am I cursing myself? _They lowered me down and we waited more and more. Some of my body parts finally came back but I still couldn't move.

"Wait, guys I think I hear something!" Ashley yelled and they all started to look around. "Over there!" Ashley said and I soon heard it too. Freedom was making its call to us finally. Just they, my legs came back and I was able to get up! I stumble over to the team who were standing there and Grant gave me a smirk and we watched a transport plane came in to land. Then, something went wrong, always something.......

"ARRRR! Get them once and for all!!!" someone yelled.

"No....I can't look back...." I said but, I did and I paid for it. It was him, the leader, alive and well with a whole god damn army with him. Grant got his gun up and started to shoot while we ran over to the transport plane. I didn't want to die, not yet, I ran alongside Leon and Ashley and we finally were maybe 20 feet from it and I could fell the whipping blades of the plane against my face as I turned to see Grant still shooting,"Grant, move you're ass now!!!!" I yelled and waited for him until he came. The mob was catching up fast but as the plane set down, it started shooting a rail gun at them. VRROOOM, bullets flew as I ducked down a bit._ They are going to shoot us if they shoot that reckless even more._ And they did but it missed us. I turned and ran against the wind the plane was making and hopped on. I grabbed Grants hand and he jumped on too as we took off. Leon, Ashley, and Grant laid on one of the benches hanging off the side wall of the blank, metal plane that smelt weird and the noise was tremendous as it echoed. I hung out the door as we took off the ground and the mob has reached us but were too late to catch us to stop our final chance to escape. I looked out as the mob began to riot and took a look at the leader just standing up at the peak of the meadow far away. and swung myself inside as I watched him stare at me and unfolded his arms from his pout. I slammed the door shut and took a look at the tiresome team and the area. There were 2 army guys sitting on the opposite side of the team on yet, another bench hanging off the wall. There were steps leading up to the piolets seat, upstairs next to the door. There were some crates next to the stairs and a door in the back of the plane. I slowly walked over to the team and planted it next to Leon. I put my hand up and Leon slapped it as the army guy across from us chuckled. Me and Leon frowned at him and he stopped. The man next to him gruntly said in a rough voice,"Was it that hard to survive those sissy things? Please, and you call yourself agents, pha!" Leon, Grant, and I turned to each other and shook our heads in disgust. Then, the worst thing could happen happened. There was an explosion in the back of the plane, behind the door. Everyone jumped back as the red light came on next to the door. I turned and ran up the steps and found the pilot sitting there with his head down reading the monitor.

"Something is wrong in the back! Something or someone is back there and I need anyone to go back there to check it out." he said and kept his controls in his hands. I looked up at the big glass in front of the pilot's controls as it revealed the open blue skies which I've never imagined was so beautiful. I nodded and backup carefully in aw and I finally bought myself back to reality. I ran down the steps and turned over to the crates. On top of them was a crow bar wish I picked up in my hands and jammed it into the crate's lid. I jumped onto the small, iron pole and the lid flew into the air with the crow bar but I caught it and let the lid hit the floor. Inside the crate was 2 MP5s and 1 M4 loaded with 1 mag each and another mag for each also. I picked up the M4 and threw the MP5s to Gant and Leon but Grant shook his head as it bounced against the metal floor .Leon caught his and I threw 2 mags at him because Grant didn't want his. The other army guys had their M4s and grenades strapped around them, I noted. I lifted my gun up as I jammed the extra mag in my pocket. I put my hand on the cold handle bar and pulled.

"It won't open." I said.

"Here you wussy. Just press the little button." the army guy said and the door unlocked as the light turned green.

"Shut up you morons. When you see what's inside here, you will be killed and we won't try to lift a finger to save you're assess." Leon scolded.

"Yeah, we won't do the same while we save the big scary monster from you sissies! Ha!" the other guy went and I turned my head.

_These guys are dead if this is who I think it is...._ I grabbed the bar again and popped open the metal door. The waved my arm out into the hall to let the army guys go in first. They walked down the metal hall lined with pipes and we followed quietly with our guns up. Grant had his revolver with plenty of ammo to go. We reached the end of the cold hallway and found that the chill was coming from the door at the end which lead to the cargo hold. They opened the old door with a metal noise and we all entered the dark room. Then, as we shut the door, the lights turned on as we saw that the cargo door was open at the other end and there stood the man I wished for.

"Its....Its him!" Grant yelled as the leader turned around with a frown on his face and his green, heavy jacket on. The 2 army guys' mouth were open in shock but then soon opened fire as I took note of the surroundings. _We can beat him even if my virus doesn't activate._ Next to us was a large crate in lock down, there was a pipe in the corner, and there was a big metal box in one corner which had an electrical sign on it which was lightning.

Vroom, bullets went aloud which were pounding into the giant hulk marching toward us but I managed to yell louder," Grant, you distract him from these pussies over to that big pipe in the corner and I'll shoot it and burn the hell out of him while you jump out of the way! Leon, you get the pilot to unlock this thing and you start pushing it. Wait for my signal to let it have one last push to bash this guy out of here! I'll wait until he gets his face burned off and zap him into a lightning rod. Then, Leon, shove it into him and he'll hit the ocean and trust me, it won't be pretty!" They nodded and Leon jumped through the door behind the firing men. Boom, boom, boom. The marching man started to get closer to them. Grant ran across the windy room and started shooting his head with his gun while I ripped open the box. Inside were 2 big wires and I ripped them out. They were very shocking and I turned around as the locks unlocked on the crate. Leon bashed through the door and jumped behind the crate with little room against the wall. By then, the leader was over my the army men and he lifted his giant arm. He took it and smacked it against the 2 army guys as they stood next to each other running dry on bullets. I watched as I noticed something was wrong about that picture...._Holy shit! Has he gotten...stronger or something because he just..... gulp ....smacked their heads off their shoulders......_ I watched as the heads rolled across the floor and the headless bodies fell slowly to the floor. The giant leader turned and began RUNNING toward Grant who had a dead aim at his head. It bashed him against the wall but luckily, he lived and as he fell against the floor I took aim at the pipe and bang, bang, bang. The gun shoot 3 bullets in semi-auto and it hit into the pipe and a fluid sprayed against his face which seemed to have been acid. A smoke began to emitted from his face and he grabbed it with his hands. I ran over with the wires in hand and jabbed it into his jacket which seemed to be an electricity extracted some how and he started to glow in yellow.

"ARRRRRR! You bastards!!!!!! ARGH!!!" he yelled out in pain and turned to Leon who was shoving the crate hallway into the middle of the room. The plane tilt up ward a bit and Leon shoved the crate once more and it began to cause friction against the floor and the mad noise was too loud and painful! RRRRRR, the crate slammed into the leader who was now golden and he flew out of the plane and crashed into the water with a splash. Then, a golden, beautiful light came out of the water. I gave the last glimpse of the monster a middle finger. Leon rushed over to the body on the floor.

"Grant, you okay?! Can you hear me Grant? Please wake up!" Leon begged and I rushed over and flipped him over. He barely lifted his hand up and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm fine my friend....I'm okay, just a few broken ribs of so....Argh." he said with a little pain in him. I lifted him up and smiled as we entered the passenger room again. There stood Ashley waiting to greet us at the door.

"You're all alive!! What happened to Grant?! Is he dead?" she worriedly asked but Grant gave her a thumbs up and she helped escort Grant to the bench. He went to sleep and we did too and totally forgot and didn't care about the other corpses in the other room as long as they weren't going to become zombies or anything.

--------------------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Yeah, it sounds a bit like RE:CVX but I tried to make it sound a bit different. I'll update tomorrow! see you then!


	25. Part 3: End

**Part 3: End**

**Chapter 25:Wesker!**

**Somewhere in the Atlantic**

I sat back in my seat as Grant started to bable again. "My God, Ms. Ashely is being really quiet this whole ride. You got to talk more missey. This ride iz zo quiet and boring!" Grant yelled aout and something clicked in my head. My eyes widened and my face went from plane to a giant frown and I slowly lifted my head that was hanging down, watching the floor. I unfolded my arms and let them hang down to the floor. Still with the crazy face, I stared at Grant who was still babbling about the plane ride and he finally looked at me. His happy smile turned into a scared face and he turned. "Oh..." he went and I nodded. I got rid of my ugly, pissed off face and went into my trance again. Leon was as quiet as a log, Ashley was just sitting there quietly, thinking about something, somehow too.

The plane finally landed on a pad somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic and we all got off and onto a big landing pad ontop of the water. On the pad, there was a private jet and there stood the secret service. Also, out infront stood himself, the president. We walked out in front of him, maybe 10 ft from him. I grabbed Ashley by the shoulder gently and walked her over to the President. She hugged her father and swung around to face us so as she did, her sweater tied around her waist swung around freely. I looked at her face and she finally had a smile on her face. "Thank you Agents Grant and Leon. I owe you all big time." the man thanked and the shooked their heads.

"No, its Mark here who did the reall work." Grant said

"Yeah, we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. He was the reall hero here." Leon joined in.

"Really, well then, thank you too Mark for saving my daughter. I'll give you anything you want." the president he replied.

"Daddy, I know what he wants. Give him the plane for now and let him go somewhere he needs to. I know he needs to be with a certain family." the Ashely said joyfully. The President looked at me and nodded.

"Sure, just tell the piolet where you want to go Mark, he'll take you anywhere in the world." the president said as the piolet went inside to start the plane up again. Leon turned to me and handed me a papper slowly.

"Here is my number. Call me if you need help. I know you'll be needing it sometime, ok? See ya later Mark." Leon said. I nodded and handed him my number too. I waved to the gang as the walked onto the jet with the president. I walked over to the plane and lifted myself into the hold and let my other half of my body dangle in the air as we took off. I turned my head and waved to the jet and there stood the gang one last time. We took off and I pulled my body back inside as our last goodbye's were exchanged and we set off into the sky .

**Upsate**

We landed next to my Aunts house and I hoped out . I smelt the fresh air as I looked around the nice area ssurrounded my trees and endless forests. It brought back many memories as a kid and my first deer I ever shot at the age of 3. I still had the gun from the copter and I ran inside the warm house. I was finally back but I couldn't get to cozy as I searched around the house. No sign of movement or anything as I looked around the nice living room that was lined with animals. It was kinda scary being in a house where Wesker could jump out at any moment. I walked up the stairs with the gun up and I found myslef in the bedrooms. No sign of the family until I saw that safe room that my family should have been in. The wall was litterally pounded in and it was wide open. The room was filled with bullets holes from a shotgun and a 9mm. "Oh my God....Wesker, if you even touched my family I will track you down and kill you!!!!!!! I swear on it!!" I yelled out as if he heard me and he...did! Boom! Something grabbed me from behind me and pulled me back with a tight grip. A hand in a black glove took the gun out of my hand slowly. _I am in trouble now._

"Mark, I would too if I had one but I unfortunatly don't! Hahahaha!" Wesker chuckled.

"Wesker...You bitch! What did you do to them!? If you hurt them, I swear!"

"No, I didn't. What kind of man do you take me for now? Umbrella has them and they want you Mark."

"What do you mean by that?" I said and Wesker losened his grip.

"They will treat you're family and not kill them if you work for Umbrella! If you do, they will live like kings!"

"Why do they want me?"

"They want you becuase they know you have the right amount of fully functional Veronica Virus in you and trust me, they want it."

"But, you took Steve!"

"Yes, but his died out and we only got little of it. Thats why Claire Redfield is still alive."

"So, if I work for Umbrella, they'll keep them alive?"

"Yes, my dear boy. So, stop trying to brake free and come with me." Wesker said and he let me go. We walked out of the house and we walked over to the copter and the military man stood there.

"Mark. You're back. And is this you're friend?" he asked.

" Yes I am and I see you bought this just for me haven't you? Why thank you, I'll gladly take it!!"

"What?" the guard asked and Wesker grabbed him by the neck and choked the life out of him until he died. I shook my head as we got in. _I now worked for Umbrella....The company that took my freedom, their freedom, everyone's freedom away....And I'm now helping.........._ I thought as we took off.


	26. After Math

_**Chapter 26:After Math**_

**Umbrella Lab in Europe.**

The plane landed and Wesker jumped down the steps. He blind folded me and he helped me out the copter. We walked a lot until we walked inside an elevator. He unblinded me and he stared at me behind his glaces. "You are very special. You have the power to hold back the virus and not die and transform into a monster. You know, we at Umbrella, take very special care of people who do this. Truly, we do and we'll let you have you're family back unharmed if you give us the virus back." he said in a very cool voice. I looked away as he put his hand on my shoulder. as I looked around the elevator we were in that was going down. It was a big freight elevator made of metal going down a long shaft. I looked up and watched as the light of the sun was closed out by a metal lock above and the lights around the elevator turned on. Vrrrrrrr, boom. The elevator stopped and a big door opened and it lead into a white hallway. We walked down the hall that was lined with doors that opened up into the ceiling. We reached the end of the hall where another elevator was and Wesker took out a keycard from his vest pocket and slipped it into the card reader next to the door. It slid open and we entered another elevator. This one was white all around. It felt as if it just snowed here or it was a dream. Bing, the elevator opened at the 3rd floor. We stepped into a hallway that was beautiful like in a mansion of some sort. The floor, walls, and ceiling was all marble. It was probably 30 ft long. Midway, there was 2 giant paintings of flowers and mansions on the side walls and 2 small tables made of wood and a flower basket on top against the wall just under the painting. We walked down to the door and I noticed that Wesker's boots sounded as if there was 1 ton of metal in it or something as he slipped in his card and entered a password on a # pad. Vrooom, the sliding door opened into a Grand hall. It looked as if it was like the clock Tower in Racoon. It bought back memories, tons of scary ones.

"Can we just get out of this area please." I asked and Wesker led me up the steps that were covered by a blood red carpet and we stepped onto a balcony. Behind a statue with 2 scales and 2 sculpture of a black devil body and an angel body was a double doors. We stepped into it and it led into a giant hall. In the middle was a really long table that was loaded with foods and dishes. There was turkeys, piles of bread, steaks piles high, potatoes in a big basket, vegetables lined the table. It was at least 30 ft long just like that hall. There was a balcony to my left and a giant painting, as tall and wide as 60ft going left to right against the was and it touched the ceiling above. Wesker lead me to the seat at one end. There were guards at the doors at the far end, under the painting, one just under the balcony and Wesker went in. Then, the doors as the other ends opened wide and in came a man in a black tux and a tie. His face was nice looking, he had blue eyes, black hair trimmed in a weird fashion. It came back from the top of his far head that was wrinkled a bit. He had black slacks on and black shoes. He stepped over to the other chair at the far end. The guards bowed and he sat quietly but then he began to talk.

"Ah, Mr.Enco, I see you decided to join us here at Umbrella. I am the leader of Umbrella, Trent." he smiled and he stared at me. I didn't move a muscle at that point and just stared at him. I didn't smile, frown, laugh, cry, or even say a word, I just stared into has blue eyes that were very far away but close up to me. I had almost 100/100 vision at that point for some reason. "Anyway, you're family is very fine right now. I'll give them back unharmed if you do one thing, join us and give us the virus in you."

_Technically that's 2 things. _I thought but decided not to open my mouth.

"So, will you join?"

"Y...Yes. Yes, I'll join but first, let me see my family."

"Sure, after we eat. Dig in!" he said in rejoicement. I grabbed a piece of bread and began nursing it. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't tired, I wasn't sad, and I surely wasn't going to give into anything. I looked at the men around the room. They all had machine guns, some kind of model but that didn't matter. I looked up at Trent who was cutting his steak and looking down at it. Then, I jumped up and ran over to one of the guards. I grabbed his gun and smacked him with the back of the gun. The guards came over shooting but I ran across the floor. I ran toward the table and slid onto my knees and went under the table while grabbing a few forks. I slid out the other end and dove for the ground and shot the gun at the 2 guards standing there. Rat-tat-ta! The guards ran at me but were blasted back by the bullets and they fell to the floor. I spun around and onto my back and did a big back flip so I dodged the bullets coming at me from the last 2 guards. I ran toward the table again after hitting the marble floor hard and went at Trent who still was cutting his steak and not giving a care what was going on. I jumped onto the table knocking off the food on the platters and threw the forks at the guards. They went into their flatheads and I found myself in front of Trent. He was STILL cutting his steak and I pointed the gun at his head that was down. He put his utensils down and looked at the barrel in his face. "Wow, that is really great! Bravo, you killed every guard without no effort or virus taking effect. I like you, and I hope you will join us." Trent said in his loud voice.

"Never!" I yelled and pulled the trigger. Click, click, the gun clicked on the dry symbol. _Oh Shit....._ I thought and Trent lifted a remote control for a T.V. The painting slid down to reveal a million TVS and they all were on the same channel. There were my kids, Sara, and my Aunt and Uncle sitting in a room that looked the same as the one we were in but a little different, less luxurious. They were eating the same food as us. I dropped the gun and I got off the table. I shook my head,"Ok, I'll...join sir." I couldn't take saying that and Trent loved it for me to say it in pain. He got up and plopped his napkin on the chair and looked up at the balcony. Trent's eyebrows lifted up and down one time like "This is a great time for us." and I turned to see Wesker standing there on the balcony smiling.

"If you'll follow me Mr.Enco, in here." he said and he lead me into the room he came from. It lead into a big room. There was a railing in front of us, stairs on both sides of me, and the room was green like. I walked over to the railing with Trent and he showed me what's in this room. There was a big monitor again here all with little screens that were green. Trent walked away as I looked at what were replaying again and again on the billions of screens on the wall. Trent was on the floor bellow me and he stood there on an Umbrella mark and he folded his hands and smiled. I walked down the stairs and next to him on the Umbrella symbol. The symbol was cracked all over and it looked nice. I looked at the screens again and was tranced by their green glow. They were pictures of Chris, Leon, and all of the S.T.A.R.S fighting monsters and zombies. There was the nuke exploding into Racoon playing over and over. Jill fighting Nemesis, Leon fighting a monster that was giant and has teeth coming out of it that looked like a dog, Claire fighting that monster with the Claw, Chris fighting another monster with a claw with Jill and Barry, monsters walking around, Chris fighting Alexia, Leon and Claire walking and driving in the dead City of Racoon, Rebecca and some other guy fighting this thing, a man shooting at this glob that had red heads plucking out in some random spots, Barry on a ship of some sort, and finally the gang in me on our just journey to save the president, which was me fighting the leader. My mouth dropped open."Yes, this is what we have created and was destroyed. And that picture over there of you that keeps replaying and replaying is the virus in you I assume. Its magnificent isn't it. We will make the V-virus and make the greatest creations that will be the ultimate thing Umbrella will do and it won't be beaten by anything! Wahahahaha!" Trent chuckled in glory.

_This is, horrible........... This is what Umbrella has done and I didn't even know. Now, I'm just ready to kill myself for having to do this._ Boom! Scientists barged through the door behind me and Trent. One jabbed me in my shoulder with something but I didn't try to fight back as I fell dizzy into their hands. I shut my eyes and let them extract the virus from me. I fell asleep from whatever they just put into me.....

----------------------

Shadow Megaman-Ok, everyone, if there is anyone still reading currently or even still is. Please R&R more! I'll post up the begging of Part 4 tomorrow since I got a report to do on the Greek Gods that I really need to do. I'll see you all tomorrow!


	27. Part 4: Final Story

**Part 4: The End**

**Chapter 27:My Life Now**

Its been 10 years since my fight along side Leon. My life has been quite normal! I'm impressed. Everyday, I work at the gunshop from 4 a.m-5 p. and work at Umbrella from 6 p.m-3a.m which gives me 2 hour sleep each day. I'll live, I have an extra battery in me. But, I have day off from gunshop on Sundays so no worries. But, what I did for Umbrella is really painstaken, I know but its been forgotten a bit. But for what is about to happen, I will never forgive even in death in hell or heaven................

**Home**

I got up from work that morning feeling stiff. I took my time getting up as I stretched my arms wide.I got up to get dressed and walked toward the kitchen and made myself some nice hot tea and walked out the house. Before I left, I armed the alarm and locked the door behind me. It was kinda cold out that day and I began walking down the steps of my house with cup in hand. Then, my phone began to wring with my little ranger of the song, The Remedy. I took the black cellphone out of my pocket as I walked across the street. I stopped at the door and examined my screen, it said Leon K. and his number on the little green screen. I decided to ignore it becuase I couldn't bare to say to him about my life. I fumbled the keys and the cellphone in my left and while my right held onto the cup. I finally got a grip on the golden key without dropping it into the sewer this time and turned the key. Click, the keypad came out of the door. I tapped in the code and it slid back into the door. It unlocked and the door opened into the shop. I hit the light switch and the store lit up including the sign outside. I unfolded the blinds with the wire and I walked behind the counter. Bring, Bring, the phone rang again but I ignored the thing as I set the cup of tea down and opened the cash register and moved the cash into the safe in the back room. I walked into the small room where there was a printer in one corner and a computer next to it. A window in next to a picture of one of my favorite hunts was hung on the other side that moved over and revealed a safe. _Originall eh?_ I spun the dial and put the cash in then locked it up. A customer came in and I jogged back over to see him. "How can I help you?" I asked as I came out of the room and there stood Leon in a new coat but still the same as the last battle. My eyes jumped up and I began to back up from the counter and against the wall looking for a way out.

"I knew you wouldn't answer my calls so I came over. The team moved here becuase Umbrella hasn't any controll here and we were being stalked at our old place. What's the matter? What's been going on with you? You haven't answered my calls today and yesterday about something important. I've also been trying to tell you about the move." he asked and walked over to me. I ran down the hall and into the room with the safe and shut the door behind me. "Okay, you're really freaking me out man! What's going on? We can help you!" he yelled but I jumped out the window and into the alley way. I got up and looked around the dark area. I heard the door bust open and ran down it while jumping over old boxes and garbages.............

I returned later and found no one at the shop and contiued my work until Sara came in. "Good morining dear." I said to her as she walked in with her white tank top and blue jeans on. Her blonde hair going down to her breasts, her blue sweater on down to her pants, and her brown classy boots.

"You too Mark. Did you remember today?"

"What's going on today then?"

"You're daughter is leaving with her boyfriend to Staten Island to go to high school."

"Oh, yeah! Thats right......Peters, right?"

"Hmhmhm. She is grwoing up to fast. I hope she has a good time."

"Me too. We leaving now to drop her off at the port?"

"Yep, lets go." she said and we walked out the door. We got Marcia who was now 13 and Greg who was 12. We drove to the airport where there stood in the crowd, Marcia's boyfriend, Josh. He turned and saw Marcia getting out of the car with us to help her with the luggage. I looked around the airport that brought back memories of me going after Leon. I shoved it away and walked over to the back where they were getting out the luggage.

"Hello Marcia! Hello, Mr and Ms.Enco and Greg." Josh greeted as Marcia hugged him. I grabbed the duffle back and handed it to Marcia.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all during vacation! I'll miss you all." Marcia waved.

"Alright sis, see ya later."

"I'll see you later my little girl."

"Me too Marcia. Have a nice time at Peters." I said and walked over to Josh and handed him a 200$ bill. "Take good care of her. If anyone associated with a company with Umbrella, run and call me right away!" I whispered and got into the car with the rest of the family and waved goodbye. We started to drive away when, inside, looking through the window at us was a dark figure......_Leon.......What does he want from me?_ I said to myself as we drove away............................


	28. I Quit!

**Chapter 28: I Quit!**

**Umbrella Lab**

I walked down the hall with my coat on with a clipboard in one hand and in the other was a glass ville of the new V-virus....I created it. I gave the Veronica virus to them and they wanted to mix them together but when they did and tested it on one of the animals, it didn't work. They kept me in charge of it and I found out the compounds to put in it and it worked. I walked over to a door that lead to my work station. I slipped the key card in and walked into the room as it zipped open. I stepped over to the wooden desk. I had 1st class rank and the room was very comfortable. There was a computer coming out of my wooden desk, the walls were brown, there were plants in each corner of the room, 2 chairs infront of my deask and one behind it, and a large painting behind me on the wall. I sat down and logged myself into the computer. The screen came up with an Umbrella symbol in the corner and a screen in the middle of the gray background saying "Enter info" I typed in "V-virus" and another screen poped up with info on it and its work. I typed in a few new words like "complete" and "added compounds 217 A and compound Z." Bring, the phone next to the computer ran and I picked up the white phone connected to the table.

Wesker picked up,"Yes, I see you're done with the virus! Congradulations for making it! Please send it to Trent right away!" and he hung up. I sighed as I left the room. I slipped the ville in my pocket and hit the elevator button when I reached it. I entered the little elevator and I hit the botton for the 3rd floor.

_Mark, what will happen if they use this thing like the T-virus and G-virus! Or even worse, in a large area like California or worse, the whole U.S! Wait, we made a promise, that they would not use it for wrong....._ The elevator opened and a few men got in as I got out. I was in the decorated hall like when they made me join. I began walking down the hall with my eyes closed not wanting to remember much of anything. I felt for the door and it opened as I reached for it. I opened my eyes and found myself in the room where I met Trent. I looked up at the balcony as I stepped onto the hard marble floor and saw Wesker smirking at me. I turned and frowned. I saw that the dinner table wasn't there but there was a different table this time, a model one with a model city on it. There stood Trent explainging to some soldiers and I walked over for a closer look. Trnet turned around and the table flipped into the ground as the scientists walked away.

"Ah! Mark, I trust that you have completed the V-virus. Am I right?"

"..What were you just doing?"

"Nothing, just ah, explaining some structle things for buildings liek the new base in NY instead of Europe." he said but I didn't beleive him a bit.

"Yes, I've got the virus. Here, just finished it thise morning." I said as I handed him the ville. He smilled as he grabbed it. He took the ville and lifted it up into the air to exaim it in the light.

"Magnificint!" he yelled and then, he started to laugh like a crazy man."Now, leave here and get out of my lab!" he yelled at me. Someone grabbed my by the shoulder and started to pull me back as the table flipped again to the models and the soldiers came back in. "Hahahaha!"

I turned and noticed it was Wesker," I quit!!!! You evil people will never get away with this! You won't! Oh, and Trent!" I yelled and pushed away from Wesker,"I'll see you in hell you bastard!" And this time Wesker really pulled and threw me out the door. I hit the ground hard and Wesker stared at me will a smirk.

"I'll see you later Mark. Hmhmhm." he said as he slammed the door shut. I scrambled to my feet and remembered something......_Holy shit...This isn't happening......That model was on N.Y Staten Island and that wasn't no structule plan.....That was.....Fuck!_ My eyes were ready to pop out as I turned with fear and threw my lab coat to the ground. I ran toward the elevator in the lonely hall as I heard my shoes against the floor and Trent's evil laugh still coming from the room. I jammed the button in as the elevator started to go up. The speakers went on and Trent kept laughing. The elevaor stopped and some lab people came in laughing too. It shut and it went up again. I tapped my foot as the elevator opened again. I ran out into the crowd of workers. I skid into the 4 path way white as hell as I my eyes spotted the frieght elevator. I ran fast toward the elevator closing. I dove for it and I barely made it in. My shoes got caught as the door slammed shut but I didn't care. Light shined through the sky as it opened and the elevator reached the top.

**Home**

I ran up the steps, breathing heavily as I opened the door. I stormed in where Sara stood there doing some paper work. "Oh, no! not again! What are we going to do?!" she screamed becuase she knew that something was wrong with Umbrella.

"I'm going to NY to get Marcia! Where is my phone!? They won't some after you becuase they don't need us anymore." I worried as I grabbed my phone as I got dressed into my armour. I wore black pants, a black tank top, a hostler with plenty of spaces for guns, a strap up both sides of my arms that help clips of ammo, and a bullet proof vest over my shirt. I jabbed the gloves on and kissed Sara on the lips and ran out the door.

"Good luck.....Live and come back with Marcia please!" I hearded her beg as I shut the door behind me. I ran over to the shop and went inside. I smashed the glass cases open and grabbed the Glock, hunting rifle, and some more 9mms and Glocks. I threw them into my giant, blue doufle bag and ran into the back and grabbed 4 AKs and 2 M4s from the frifle rack in the back. I grabbed a key card and ran into the very back of the shop where a metal door was. I slipped the card in and it opened into a miny amroury. There were 4 lockers in the back up on the wall, a computer on the side, and a bullet locker on the side. went there first and threw packs and bozes of bullets in, ran to the computer and entered something for maps on NY and it began printing, and I ran over to the small lockers. There were small digit pads on each one. I tapped buttons in and it swung open. Inside were some weird rifles..._The specialized custom, Model 1290 power guns......_ They were rectangular, a small scope ontop, lights on the side which stood for how many gernades were in it, and a grip and handle for holding onto it and a trigger on it. I grabbed it and the 2 others and threw them in with 4 packs of bullets each and 3 gernades each. It shot like a machine gun but with accuracy and it also shot gernades. I lugged the bag over to the computer and picked up my cell phone and called Leon as I grabbed my maps.

"Hello?"

"Leon! Its me Mark! We've got a problem!! A BIG one to!! Get all the survivors to the house and we'll go to NY before they bomb it with the new virus! DO IT!!!" I yelled and shut it off. I lugged the 200 pound bag on my back and slumped over to my car as I locked the shop up. I dropped the bag in and the car literally went down and back as if it were to tip. I hopped inside the blue SUV and drove off to there house. Leon had given me the address some time ago........._Marcia....I'm coming, and Umbrella, you're fucking finished!!!!!_


	29. To NY Staten Island!

**Chapter 29: To N.Y Staten Island!**

**The Hideout**

I skidded into a lot. I stopped the car and as I got out and revealed myself to the cold. Jets fly overhead,"Holy shit! They're attacking already! Shit, they made more in just seconds!" I ran inside an alleyway and out the other end. There was grafiti and stuff all over here but there was an old house just sitting there with the #29 on it. I ran up the steps with the bag and slammed the door open and entered a beautiful inside of a house. The walls were painted a light sky blue from the front door, there was steps triwling around the house going upstairs, a living room to my left with a couch and a T.V, a kitchen in the hall next to the stairs, and a small work area to my left with a computer and a desk that was liettered with papers, and a bookcase next to it. "Hello?! Guys, its me Mark!" I yelled into the giant house. Something moved up stairs and someone walkded dow the steps with their left hand with a curler in one hand and the other of putting a slipper on. She had a white tank top on and a black pair of sweats on.

"Mark? You're alive, you bastard! I heard from the others that a guy named Mark helped them but I thought it was someone else! Oh, great! I see you're doing fine!" she said.

"Jill! Wow, you look great, how have you been doing?" I asked as another young girl stepped down from behind. She was young, she had a big black sweater on and black pants, her face just so innocent.

"Mark, its been a while! I'm so glad you're okay! I heard you escaped with Jill, sort of! We thought you died!

"Rebecca? Thats you?" I asked and she nodded. From the kitchen a man with a blue tank top on and black pants came out.

"Hey Mark. You're alive.... I thought you died in the Antartic......." he said sadly, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Chris! S'up man!" I yell and went to give him a high five as the girls came down the steps. He ignored it and walked over to his desk. Rebecca shrugged toward me and there stood Claire next to Jill. She wore a red T and some blue jeans.

I smiled as she hgged me,"I'm so glad you're doing okay!"

I let go and I nodded but then I remebered sthe objective as Leon walked out of the living room,"Whatst he ocasion for the black suit?"

"Guys! We've got to go to N.Y now!!! Umbrella has made...well.....a new virus and their going to use N.Y Staten Island as a test area!!!" I yelled and they all stared at me as if I had 3 heads......Rebecca, Jill, Claire, and Chris ran upstairs prbrobly to get ready but Leon was already ready. He stopped chewing his gum a while ago and just starred at me....then he clicked.

"Holy crap. But how do you know?" he asked but I turned away as the other team members came down ready for anything. Chris wore his old S.T.A.R.S uniform, Claire wore a red sweater that said "Made in Heaven" like way before, Jill wore her S.T.A.R.S clothes too but iwth a vest like Chris over it, and Rebecca wore a green shirt with a sign in red on her back with black sweats. Everyone had waist belts and hosterlers. I handed out 9mms and 5 mags for each and 3 boxes each. I took out the 3 M4s and gave 1 to Rebecca, Claire, and Leon. I took out the special gun and while doing that Barry, with a cut beard, wearing a red vest and a black shirt under it and he had his Colt in his pocket.

"You're still here Specialist! Wow, its been a while hasn't it!" I yelled and he smiled at me. I handed out the special 3 guns to Chris, Barry, and Jill. I threw them each 2 giant mags of ammo to each of them and 3 gernades to them each too. I grabbed out my rifle and loaded it with my special home made bullets. I gave everyone shoulder belt to hold their guns on their waist. My sniper rifle already had one and I started to stuff bullets for it in my pocket. I put my Glock in their too as Chris walked over to me. He pulled his fist back and let it fly into my stomache! It hurt soo much as I yellped in pain. Claire and Jill ran over to pull Chris back and yelled at him.

"What is wrong with you?! What is you're problem you moron?!" Claire yelled but I shook my head.

"I deserved that....I left him alone in the Antartic without helping against Alexia......Arg..." I said and tried to hold back the pain. We ran out the door and into my car..........

Barry drove the packed car to an empty plain and there in the middle was a big thing of cement in the brown dirt. It was far away from town as Barry walked over to a mark in the ground and pushed something....Boom! The cement moved over as a helicpoter came out of the ground. We got out with every thing on and walked onto it. I stepped in last and walking into the open area. Their was a small sliding door to the cockpit to my left and some seats again the wall next to me. I sat down inbetween Rebecca and Barry as on the oposite side was Chris, Claire, and Jill. Leon sat in the cockpit and flew. We went across the sea and I hung my head in shame. I finally grew enough courage and felt kinda sick now.... Guys, I have a confession to make........," I said and everone looked up at me,"I work for Umbrella....I'm the one who created the V-virus......."

I heard a few gasps, one next to me and 2 from the other side......."I...I can't beleive you....Mark, how could you?!" Jill yelled and I hung my head down again.

"I was...forced to...or else..." I said but was interupted.

"Yeah right, do an escuse becuase you're going ot kill so many people!" Chris yelled but Rebecca understood me by looking at me and nodded her head.

"No, listen to him." she said.

"Wesker....He had threatened to kill my family.......He took me to the leader, T...." I was interuppeted yet again as a clapping came from the back of the helicopter. A man walked out from the shadows and everyone got up and their stood Trent.....Trent in a black coat.

"He was treatned by Umbrellla. I watched the whole thing. He is...innocent." he winked at me and I got an idea of "don't you dare tell them or else we'll all die" and I stepped back with a distugusted face. He walked over into the middle.

"Trent, you helped us a couple of times before. Help us now and tell us what the fuck is going on!" Jill yelled out.

"Well, the only thing I can tell you is that you better be safe or else you'll be in trouble. Umbrella has clossed off all the bridges leading out of the city and subways. If any helicopters come in or planes, they will be shot down if detected by the radar. But thanks to Mark here, he has a chip in his arm under his tattoo that will be able to get you guys in undetected. Thats all I have right now." he said cooly as I lifted my black sleeve up to se the tatto Umbrella had given me of the Umbrella symbol. I shook my head as he walked over to the door with a backpack on. "We're headin in now, I'll be stopping in NJ so I'll see you." he said as he threw something in the back and jumped. I turned over as the team ran to the door. It was small but I bet it was a micro phone and a bomb in case I say something. I worried and sat down as we all did too. We sighed helplessy as Leon called out...

"Holy Shit....We're here......" he said. I got up and looked down as we got closer.....They city was emtpy as the dark clouds and the sun gleamed behind them. It casted a dark color over the empty island and we viewed the empty buidling and small streets...

"Not even zombies or monsters...." Billy said but then we heard something. I loked closley and saw maybe 6 blocks long filled with people....zombies.....and a big blockade in across the street and a shit load of people running but there was maybe 20/30 people shooting guns at the zombies trying to get through.

"Listen, Leon land over there! We'll go and help them!" I yelled and pointed over to a Burger King roof top behind the barricade and the group of survivors....We started to land.....

-----------------

Shadow Megaman- Is anyone still even reading? If so, please R&R! I want to know if I even still have readers.........


	30. Escape to the School!

**Chapter 30: To the School!**

**Grasmere, N.Y**

I set my foot onto the ground of the dead city. The team began to walk away and I floowed into the street. We had our guns up and ready for anything. We turned and saw hostages running up the block. We stepped out and they did too thinking we were zombies. "AHHHH!! More!" one yelled.

"No! We're not one of them, we're here to help!" Chris replied and they all walked up too us, all 5. One of them was wearing a blue top and grey pants, he had grey hair, and was maybe 17 years old. The one next to him was maybe 37, brownish hair in a mushroom style, and he was wearing a black sweater with a black sweats. The one clossest was maybe 42, wearing a cap which had a NY Yankee symbol, grey T and blue shorts on. The women behind them all was 14 on the dot, with long blonde hair, wearing a red top and a black skirt. The finall guy who stood to my left was maybe 16-20, had glasses on, wore a black jacket with a red undershirt and with black slacks. In his pocket just on his jacket's elbow was a key and a key ring just hanging over the edge. He went for it and pushed it in more.

"What are those keys for?" I asked.

"Um....For a school, Blessed Sacrament." he responded in an adult voice. I smiled.

"Thats it! Jill, Barry, and Rebecca, escort these guys and any other survivors to that school. Me, Chris, and Claire will find our way to you after we help these guys back there." I explained in an exited voice. Then, we can get the rest of the survivors and get the hell out of here!

Jill turned to the survivors," Lets do it! C'mon you guys. You, lead the way!" We went our separate ways.

------------------------------

Josh stood there with an AK-47 he had found somewhere in a gunstorage shed for a gun dealer. He stood next to the other 30 survivors with their guns shooting at the barracade made of bricks, junk, cars, fences, and all the other crap they could grab. They weren't going to get through for a while and they couldn't get around it either. They were lucky. Ratataata-ta, his gun shot the loudest out of the 9mms, 12 gauge shotguns, and uzi machine guns. Click...His gun ran dry as my finger still on the hard, cold metal trigger. He grabbed the handle part of the gun up by the barrel and flipped it over and tried to figure out how to jam the clip in. He reached in his pocket but as he took it out, the osund of a helicopter flew above us. Everyone stopped and looked up at the bird flying over them and landing somewhere over in Grasmere instead of South Beach. "Guys, Jake and I will go over and get them while you all stay here and hold these things off!" Josh yelled out over the moaning and the groaning of the smart zombies behind the fence. They weren't like the ones in movies...they were much faster, smarter, and stronger. Once they would grab you, you can't break free. _I've expienced it but was saved...._ Jake started to run up the dark block and past the East Shore In resturant, Josh flollowed as his black sleek jacket blew in the wind.

------------------

I ran down the cold and dark alleyway while the others followed. I memorized the streets while in the air and remembered where to go. We tunred and at the moment, I bashed into something hard. I fell to the floor and so did the objest. Chris hung is head over me to see what the hell had happened. I got up and looked over at Leon who was examining a body on the floor. He wore a black, leather jacket, golden hair that was probrably blonde but just had hairspray applied, and black slacks....."Josh! Is that you?!" I yelled and knelt to the floor next to Leon. He got up halfway and looked at me.

"Mr.Enco!!! Oh my God, why are you here?!"

"I'm here to find you and Marcia! Where is she?"

"Um.....She was lost in a crowd heading up the block just a few minutes ago."

"So you didn't go after her?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. She was with others and I was going to go after her in a bit. We need to help the other guys back at the barricade and I can see that you are already armed! C'mon!" he yelled but then from the corner of the allyway, a man with a shotgun came out and aimed it.

"Oh, I see we have support! Anymore coming?" he asked.

"No, we're the only one but there are others at a school where the safe area will be. There, we can wait for rescue." Leon replied quickly.

We ran down the block and down another. We found some men shooting at a baricade where there were tons of zombies just pounding away at some reckage. I stepped up closer and I concentrated and blocked out the noise of guns shooting away. _They aren't normal...They are different than the last encounters......They seem stronger, faster,.........smarter!_ One of the dead was pulling wreckage from the reckage out behind them.

"AUGH!! HUMMMMM!!" one of the hungry monsters moaned out into the area.

"Guys, we all have to get to the school and now!!" Claire demanded and they all stopped. We ran away from the big area and headed for safety.

-------------------------

Barry lead ran behind the man that had the key. He was probobly a teacher at the school and had came home....._But that was a mistake if he did. _We walked up GreenLeaf Rd. and walked up against a gate. There was a big building with plenty of windows and a double door in the center. It was cold over here so we hurried inside. We walked up some steps and into a 4 way hall. There were 2 long paths going down to and end and a satir case to get upstairs and downstairs. The halls were connected to 4 doors but on the right was 5 becuase of the principal's room. Infront of us were 2 bathrooms and a double door leading into a big gym. We walked down and into the principal's office. There was a desk with a computer, a photocopying machine to their left, a door infront of us going into the main office, and a door at the end which lead into a closet filled with boxes. The man walked up to the computer and started typing like nuts.

"I'm the computer teacher here. So, I have full accses to everything on these computers." he said.

"I've got an idea. How about we have us split up and search the rooms for survivors. Then, we put everyone into on class room and keep them there until we get more. We will have guards on everyroom and everyhall. 2 by the front and back doors by the gym. 2 guards downstairs blocking the 2 stairs going outside in the cafeteria. 1 guard in every floor which would make 3. Every guard in each room. There are 2 classrooms per grade like 1st grade has 1-1 and 1-2 it says here so lets see....16 then we have the computer room, gym, music, meeting room, nurses office, the bathrooms middle and downstairs that makes 25 guards so far. Then we add the ones we have for the doors, and the ones for the hall, 36...Then we'll have 1 for the roof which is 36! 36 guards and we'll get them from the team when they get back! So lets search! Everyone, stay here!" Jill planned as she looked at a map that the teacher layed down next to the computer for her. They split up.


	31. Forgive Me

**Chapter 31:Forgive Me**

**Grasmere**

In the dark, cold dead city on Staten Island, near South Beach. The team and I search for survivors and plan to escape....The only thing right now that I want is everyone to live and not to die. Can we make it? Can I make it? Will we live? Will I live?

Leon, Chris, Claire, Josh, and me ran down the streets of the dead. No one made a sound, not even the survivors with their weapons. We ran through the cold wind, only for us to get lost. The intersection between Green Leaf Ave, Blessed Sacrament Plc, and Manor Walker came up as we stopped. I looked up at the tall, brick building of Blessed Sacrament. There were plenty of windows set in the walls of the big school, trees surrounded the parking lot and the side of the school, and it was quiet. Not ven the moan of a monster or a zombie made cleared the area except for the spooky, howling wind and the leaves dancing about the streets and sidewalks. I stepped up the steps and found 2 double doors with 2 handles. It owuldn't open but there was a button to the side. I taped the black, firm button and soon, the door buzzed and it opened. I lefted my gun up and slowly walked inside while the other followed suit. Then, we all stopped infront of 7 steps to hear footsteps wandering around the main hallway and from around the lonely corner was Jill. I smiled and we all ran up the steps. "So, how did it go?" I asked.

"Fine! In fact the whole building is secured and we are setting up guards now." she replied joyfully

"Any survivors?"

"Yes, 10. Two teachers, six students, and two janitors in one of the classrooms armed with mops and pens."

"Hm. Well, you've got scavage anything you can in a time like this, I suppose. Have they been bitten or scratched? Where there any bodies in the building?"

"Nope. No," Jill replied firmly,"Listen, those guys are armed right? You 2, take the upstairs hallway. You other 2, take the bottom hallway. And the rest of you, 1 per classroom. You 4, 2 of you stay here and the other 2 take the hall. Those 6, 2 take the gym, the other 2 take the downstairs lunchroom, and the last 2 take the gym. Oh, I see you have a sniper rifle Mark! Why don't you take the roof! It will be help, first come over to us." she said as the people split up and became guards. I followed her a bit down the nicely decorated hallway ready for Thanksgiving. We entered the principals office where there was that computer teacher, Barry and Rebecca. I waved and they did back as me, Leon, Chris, and Claire sat in some chairs.

_Jill seems a little bossy today isn't she. Well...._

Jill turned to us,"Ok. Here is how we have it set up. Mark, if you see something on the roof or in the clearing, use the fire alarm on the top floor just below the roof. I found radios and stuff in the janitor's room and gave them to all the guards and told them not to use the fire alarms we'll know if its you. I will go take the nurses room, Barry will stay here and guard this guy beucase he can get us out but it seems that Trent was right. Umbrella even cut the internet off from the city and not to mention any communication. This guy here can probably get us out by hacking into the Umbrella sevice to bypass security to the internet and call off everything and call the U.S Governement in. Chris, you take care of the parish center meeting room. Claire, take the computer room. Leon, take the church paths. Rebecca, take the vice principle's room. We're going into lock down!" she commanded us.

"Well, thank God we have ex cops and a cat burglur with us!" the geek said. "By the way, my name is Jack."

"Oh, any by the way, they have and we have put blockades up on the way here. Strong ones all around so nothing can catch up to us to soon. Too bad our little helicopter is too small to carry us out." Leon said shamely.

I nodded and walked out of the room with a smirk on. That ex. cops bought back a lot of good and bad memories. I grabbed the rifle in my hand tightly as I began walking down the warm stair well slowly. I wanted to go do something before heading up to the roof. I walked into another hall. There was a girl's bathroom to my left, a computer room, and a teacher's lounge doors to my right. I jogged down the hall way past the guards and down some steps and into a big, white cafeteria. There were lunch tables lined up against the back wall that were folded up and one black door on each side that lead outside and up to the surface. I ran to the other end and ran up some more steps and into the meeting room where rows of chairs stood. I walked past the 2 gaurds having a little chat about their life. I waved and they did back as I went up 4 little steps up and there was a pair of another steps going up to a door out side and another steps going to the gym. I ignored it and entered a lone door with brown paint. I grabbed the small door knob and turned it. It opened and it led to another small tight steps going up to a door. I jogged up them while remembering this when I had came here when he was a little one. _Bings back memories from 10 years going from P.K-8th grade. Hahaha....Where are my firends about now? I hope alright...._ Most of my friends had stayed here in N.Y, Staten Island after we all grew up together with happy families......._Except for me, mine died and I had to move away to my Aunt and Uncle which is okay but......I had to leave my only friends._ I shoved it away as the cold was beeming through the cracks of the door as I reached the top. I grabbed a metal handle of a nice wood door that was still there from back then still in good shape. I pulled and a great powerful air of cold came running through to greet me. I walked into a white hallway where some coloured glass lined the couridor. There was a door at the end and some more doors behind me for the priests. I walked up to the door at the end and opened it. A new air came through that was very hot from the candle's burning inside. I stepped through and stepped onto granite. I walked next to a step that led up to another part of the chamber, the front of the...._I can't beleive it! Its still here....Still okay.....Still the same....._ The church was in great shape. Past the step was a table and a chair behind it. Some more chairs to the side and some statues of Jesus and saints in some in pushed in areas that were surrounded by candles. Someone had left a tape playing on the loud speakers that played a beautiful hum of worshipers chanting and humming some songs. I looked up at the greatly shown cross with a statue of Jesus on it just above the chair. It was huge as if it were to fall onto me. I turned around and in aw, the light from outside marvously shown through the coloured glass ontop of the second floor where a paino was place. The colors shown down on the hall going down to the outside door where Leon stood. The hall going down was lined with puis. I walked down the middle path and over to Leon and scared him by tapping him on the shoulder. I reached quietly over to him when one of my sweat balls dropped from my head and onto the floor that actually made a noise as it rippled onto the floor. Leon jumped with gun out and turned and began screaming!

"Leon! Its only me, Mark! Put that gun away! Its a sin especially in a church! For G...... You moron, you gotta stay alert more." I corrected.

"Please Mark, spare me some slack, I think I can handle myself and a small church thankyou."

"Well, then why are you standing in that worthless stance, screaming just because you heard a drip of water fall, and you almost shot up at the ceiling for a reason I can't amagine." I began to laugh as he lowered his gun and stood straight instead of legs streached out and head twisted. He laughed too and it became a big thing.

"Hahaha. You got me there good! Wait, why are you here?" he asked stiffly.

"Well, I wanted to check this place out. It brings back memories of a kid you know? Anyway, I wanted to confess a bit of my life. I haven't gone to church in a while. You mind stepping out for a bit." I asked and he nodded. He understood and soon enough, he stepped through the door I had came from. I walked up the hall again and sat in one of the puis. I shook my head as I threw my equipement off and knelt....._God, I've killed to much.............How can I repay these sins? I need help. How could I kill people!? These inocent people have died....Too many have died....Too many....I can't take it anymore! Where is my daughter....?_ Then, it clicked........I grabbed the radio out of my pocket as I jumped up. "Jill?! Check the survivors now! I want to know if there is anyone named Marcia! Use the loud speakers and call her in. I need to speak to her if she is here. Also, ask for a Micheal."

"Over and out." she said out of the static. I grabbed the equiptment and ran out praying that she was safe.

------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Sorry I haven't updated soon! I'm back and I'll try more to fit some time into writing. To those who are reading or have read: **Happy Thanksgiving!!**


	32. Searching

**Chapter 32: Here I Come!**

**Blessed Sacrament**

I ran down the hall, up the steps, into the big gym, and into the hall in one quick dash. I ran into the office and there stood Jack and someone else, a tall man with black hair spiked up, maybe 6 ft tall almost my height, wore black shoes, organge shorts, and a red T with a basketball team's symbol on it and on the back was a #. He looked up at me with his smooth face and put his hand out to shake my hands. My face lit up and I smiled,"Michael? Oh my God, you've grown! You were 4 ft in 6th grade and look at you now! Its been a while "chipmunk"!" He looked at me and his eyes almost poped out of their sockets.

"Anthony? Is that you? Holy shit its been how many years! I can't beleive you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its been 15 years since we last saw each other......Oh, by the way, I changed my name to Mark. I didn't like my old name."

"Hahahaha!!! I liked that name of yours but anyway, no one has called me chipmunk since. It brings back memories eh! I would call you walrus. Hahaha!" he laughed.

_Mark, wake up! Forget about the past for one second and what about the present time?Marcia?_ I jumped in the air a bit and quickly searched the room with my eyes. "Where is Marcia? She didn't come?!" I yelled and went over to the intercom in the corner next to the computer where Jack was tapping buttons. I looked at the mic and the buttons and hit a big red one and began speaking,"Is a Marcia anywhere in the building? Please come now!" I heard the loud echo from outside.

"Who is she? You're girlfriend or something?" Mike asked.

"No, daughter and I came here for her but where the hell is she?" I said stiffly and walked over and into the principal's office where Josh was sitting. He was wrecking the room apart for any maps of sewers or something that could get us out of there. I ran over, infront of the messy littered with papers desk and bent over. I put my hands on the desk and pounded one of my fists into the wooden desk to get Josh's attention. He got off the floor and jumped up,"Where the fuck is my daughter Josh? Where is she?" I was pissed now. My head was ready to blow right off my shoulders. I now began to yell,"She better not be dead becuase if she is then I'll kill you! slowly and painfully you understand, bitch?!!!" He stared at me with his dark blue eyes and put his hand up and stroked his blonde hair back with his hand.

"She is alive......Somewhere probably around here okay, Mr.Enco? Calm down, we'll get her back alive." he said smoothly and Mike walked in.

"I see you're a family guy buddy! I'll help as much as I can. Lets go." he said and wrapped his M4 from around his back to his front. Josh took his AK and did too. We ran out the door of the school and into the dead island......

---------------------------------------

Marcia ran down the block with the injured man. "I'm not...going to make it Marcia. Just run away...And get to safty at the school at Greenleaf! Head to Grasmere and then continue from there on..I heard chopters near there so probably help is there.. cough " he said and held his ripped up arm that was just dripping blood. Marcia frowned and nodded as she saw the monsters and zombies coming up the block. She was on the other side of the island, far away from Grasmere but she could make it around the island okay. There were at Grasmere setting up blockades but when they were surrounded, they split up and Marcia ran ot the opposite side of the island but that side was even worse. Marcia began to run as fast as she could and left the man to be devoured by the dead.....She watched as the man was surrounded but then she couldn't watch as the screams of death blared out loud.

"Why is this happening?! What the hell is wrong with Umbrella? Why are they doing this?! Father, help me....." she said as she began to run faster through the whipping cold air.

--------------------------------------

Chris sat there with gun up in the parish center with 1 other guard as Mark ran by after the announce ment over the loud speaker. Chris took the ciggarett out of his mouth with 2 fingers and blew some smoke out,"Hmmmm, I wonder whats going on? You stay here and I'll check it out." The gaurd nodded and Chris jogged into the cafeteria. He threw his cig onto the floor and stepped on it and ran more, up the steps, into the hall, into the stairwell, and ran through the hall. Chris stopped as yelling came blarring out of the office. He stepped against the white painted concrete and slowly crept over toward the door when Mark, Josh, and someother guy came out and ran down the steps to go outside._ I should go after them and help.....I will, lets hope we live! I'll be back Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Leon...._ Chris ran down the hall and down the steps and ran outside too.

---------------------------

**Shadow Megaman-**Well, hwo do you like so far? Please R&R more people! How did you enjoy you're turkey day? Well, I'll update soon but stay tooned and please review if you're still reading! I wan't to know how good it is so far! Thank you!


	33. I'm back so lets start the story again!

**Chapter 33: Breached!**

**City**

I ran down the block alongside Mike and Josh through the cold darkness of the dead island. The streets were still quiet as before though, this time it was too quiet. I held onto my hunting rifle, Mike hostled his 9mm, and Josh carried an AK47. We ran down forest Ave. looking around for movement. Marcia had to be found somewhere, somehow. They began to run up ahead but I stopped by the noise of footsteps running behind me. "Hold up guys." I said as I looked behind me. There in the middle of the street stood Chris. I smirked and waved him over to the gang. He jogged over to us with the gun I had given out, bouncing up and down.

"I decided to come. If it is alright with you guys. Let me guess, this has to do with....you're daughter, am I right?" he said and I nodded. We turned and began running again but this time, the opposite way of South Beach.

------------------------------

Marcia ran with her life. As the wind whipped across her face she urged herself to go faster. Staten Island was now dead, litterally and no one could stop it. With the only weapon of a knife, a broom stick, and some other junk, Marcia headed into Grasmere from the left of the island. She stopped and bent over to rest up a bit. So much cold air wasn't helping her lungs and it was just getting colder....._The air, its just so...moist with...._ She pushed the thought away and looked up at the space between 2 big houses. It led into the next main street that she need to go to and that would bring her onto the service road where it could take her to the school in no time. She got back up, off her knees and walked slowly through the tiny space. She almost could barely fit but she made it but her coar got shredded up a bit while getting out. She stepped out into Bionia Ave and looked left and then right......Left was clear but right was barricaded with cars, trucks, and police barricades. Bang, Ratatata-ta, Bang, Bang, Boom! Gunshots were heard aloud behind it and then a gernade went off sending smoke into the air. She ran over to a space in the barricade and peered through it where she could see 3 men, 1 with a 9mm, another with an MP5, and the last one who was throwing gernades had a PP7. They were shooting at a horrid of zombies running toward them. They began to scream and yell as they ran toward the barricade.

"Oh God help us! Another one!" the one with the MP5 yelled out.

"Over here! C'mon! You can slip through!" Marcia called out and the soldiers took a second to san around and finally saw Marcia's head. They scrambled over as the zombies ran over. The first guy, with the MP5 slipped halfway and got a little stuck on a car's grill. Marcia tugged on his vest while the other pushed on him. Pop, he fell onto the floor and quickly got back up to help the others get through. The man with the PP7 came next but the zombies were coming fast now down the block. Marcia pulled the guy through and the last guy tried to fit his stomach through but it was just too big. Then, something grabbed him and dragged him back to join the zombies....

"John!!!!!" one yelled.

"Ahug, AHHHHHHH!!!" the man named John began to yell and scream as the zombies begn to dig in. The rest of the horrid came over to the barricade and began to wreck it to get to its fresh flesh.

"C'mon! We need to get going! We need to get to Blessed Sacrament now! There is survivors there and we can use all the help we can." Marcia commanded the men and she noticed on their vests were the letters "S.W.A.T"! Marcia's eyes almost popped out as her mouth opened,"S.W.A.T was here?! So they did came! Where is the rest of the squad and the other squads?" The 2 men bent their head over and shook them back and fourth once....

"They....Didn't make it..."

"We couldn't help them........." the one with the PP7 said and they lifted their heads up slowly. Marcia shook hers and began to run up the block with them....Up Bionia Ave and down a service road alongside the highway.

-----------------------------------------------

We ran down calling Marcia. We had no response yet until a moan came from the corner. I lifted my gun up and called out,"Is that you Marcia?" Josh, Mike, and Chris were way behind me looking in the alley ways so I decided to go it alone. I turned the corner of Forest Ave and saw........A giant wall of cars and junk just piled high and zombies just flutterinng behind it. Then, someone grabbed me and tugged me. It was such a strong grip that I had thought my arm was about to brake off. I smelt a stench of dead skin and fluids of some sort and I realized I couldn't move anymore becuase of the grip. I looekd up and saw a zombie's cut up, bleeding, and decaying face open its jaw and go to bite me. Its breathe was really just something to puke over other than the stench of it and its face. I screamed out help and I saw from the corner of my eye, 2 people standing there ready to shoot. It was Miek and Chris and then Josh came over to join. Bang, ban.....Boom, the ground under them collasped and they fell in as the zombie's grip loosend enough for me to get out of the range.....I grabbed my Block out and shot at the head and dropped it, bang. I ran over to the hole and started to worry my mind off and looked down into the darkness,"Hello?! Chris, Mike, Josh answer me please! Be alive, God help them! Hello?! Are you guys down there?!" No answer but I could hear water rushing away...._A sewer!_ Then, BOOM! From behind me, the barricade fell down and over 110 zombies fell down and began to march for its food.......I looekd around the corner and saw no where to run, the giant hole was big enough to cover the entire intersection. I lifted my Glock up and looekd around. I saw.....Chris's 9mm! I grabbed it and I smiled...."Alright now.....Now I'm tired of being quite, being stupid, acting too young, and being like a jack ass! I'm done fooling around!!!!!!!! I'm goind to kill everything in my path!" I yelled out as the zombies began to step closer. I spun the 2 guns around with my index finger in the trigger ring. They spun around and around and I smiled.....I was done being quite and I was going to release all my anger and kill. I stopped spinning by pointing the guns right out and at the zombie hord. "This is going to be...ONE HELL OF A PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and the games began!

-------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while. My computer was infected with a virus and I needed to get it fixed but now I'm back so keep tuned! Now, let this party be started by me putting a whole lot of shooting and fighting in the story now!! PLEASE R&R!!! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO!!! PLEASE DO IT!!!!!


	34. Umbrella's Lab

**Chapter 34:Umbrella Lab**

**N.Y Staten Island**

Click, whoo, I spun the guns around with my index fingers with a grin on. The zombies began to run a bit now, only a few feet from me. I sun them around with out a care in the world as the guns span around faster and faster into a blur. I stopped by pointing the guns infront of me ending it with a click and the guns pointed outward. "Goodbye." I said and b,b,b,b,b,bang! The bullets pounded down the first 6 zombies only centimeters away making the GSR log into my skin. I ran foward and went inbetween each zombie without them catching me. The smell was putred but I didn't care. I stopped and spun around shooting b,b,b,b,b,bang! All the shoots hiting all of 6 of them around me in the head, not missing. I shoved foward while stopping spinning knocking down a zombie. My eyes clossed still, I turned and shot more b,b,b,b,b,b,bang! The zombies hit the floor with deadly moans. I oppened my eyes and I already has 2 mags on the side on my hips. I had one on my left hip and one on my right. I hti the little switch which made the mags fall out. I lifted the guns up and in one swift go, I swung the guns around near my hip catching the clips for both guns. The extra weight now in the guns, I took them and softley hit them together but butting the bottom of the new mags with a soft click. The guns were now ready to kill again. There was still at least another 30 left still coming closer. Every shot hit them in the head or in a body part but still dropping them dead on the floor. My sharp shooting was back bang,bang,bang,bang! I stopped as small little beads of sweat glands dripp of my chin. I swung the guns around again and then, dropping them in the hostlers again. I looked up into the night sky and felt free and happy.

---------------------------------

Chris gasped for air above the rushing water under the street hearing tons of gunshots fading away from the hole where Mark was. It was too dark to see Josh or Mike but he heard as he gasped for air something else. He went under again and out again gasping more. The water was cold and fast. Bong, a jolt of pain shook into his head as something hit him on the back of his head stopping him from going any further. Then, a light flickered on and there stood Josh shaking his head. Over in the corner was Mike. Chris looked behind him and saw a metl grating and realized he could stand. "I thought you were smart and cool is what I heard but please! You couldn't even think of standing up in a stupid puddle only knee deep." Josh said and Mike snickered. Chris was in the waterwith knees up when he fell.

"I didn't realized that becuase of the position I was in. Sorry." he got up and looked around with his flashlight,click.

"Look over there! A door!" Mike yelled next to Josh and on the step out of the water was a big green metal door. Chris ogt out and grabbed the door and opened it with his big gun out.

_I had to drop my Berreta right?_ Chris looked into the dark room and saw a dead end. To his right was what seemed like a vent and on his left was a note on the wall. The flashlight flickered in and the note on the wall was a map with a note attached to it.

_U.B Info notice-To Trent_

_We are sorry about this problem with the facility. The entrance has been plastered and cemented up. The only way in is through the back underground passage. The back is locked just under the bank on Richmand Ave. so you don't have to worry. The research on the V-virus has been going good I heard in the other facility and the plan of attack here will commence so please becareful if you're reading this note. Under the map should be a key to the back door. Don't stay in there too long to collect the info.........._

Chris finished the note and took the map btu there wasn't a key on the back. Chris's eyebyrows cocked and he looked over to Mike and Josh who just walked in. Chris smiled toward Mike and nodded his head toward the vent.....

---------------------

Wesker walked down the dead city streets. He was sent to Staten Island to collecct info in the lab for Trent. He opened the door to the bank and walked in. There were some carriers already running toward him so Wesker pulled his gun out and bang,bang. Head shots and the zombies hit the ground. Wesker put it back and smiled as the smell of the zombies bagan to get to him. He took a left in a hall and walked down the steps and into another hall which was very lit up. He walked down to a door that was padlocked. Wesker took a key he had goten in the sewer where the main entrance was but they had it cemented up so no one could find the experiments and the main experiment...._Hahhaha! I wonder if its complete! If it is, how wonderful it shall be to let loose into the city to kill!_ Wesker opened the door and entered the lab.....

----------------------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Okay, now is anyone still reading?! I've only got like 1 review in 1 month! Hello?! Is anyone still reading? If so please review!!!! Man, is this story dead or something? **HELLO!!?!???**


	35. Together Again

**Chapter 35:Together Again**

I began to jog through a small deli where zombies were around but I didn't waist time around them. I jumped through a window without getting cut and hit the ground,crash. I was in a back alleyway where the cool night air cleared my nose of the stench of decaying dead. I tugged my rifle a bit to loosen it off my back while looking around at my choices. _I could go back, run to the left, right, or keep going foward. Should I try to find Chris, Mike, and Josh? I'll go back....._ I got up and lifted my guns up and ran to the left into a block and down.

---------------------

Marcia and the S.W.A.T guys ran down Blessed Sacrament place inbetween Green Leaf and Mannor Walker. The door was unlocked and the lights were on to their surprise and Marcia jumped for joy. They ran up to the door and quickley opened it where a guard greeted them and asked them about being scratched or bitten. They shook their heads and a women in a S.T.A.R.S outfit stood their just above the stairs with a middle aged man with a beard and a red vest on. Marcia ran up to them and she noticed,"Are you....Jill Valentine....and Barry Burton!? I heard so much about you but...how did you know about this situation?" and Jill and Barry shook their head and lead them into the office.

----------------------

Mike opened the shaft but it was to small for him to fit in. He shook his head with doubt and Chris handed him the map. The water outside still rushing, the group ran down the side of the sewer and found a rusted up ladder.

Mike held onto the map of a lab and the group ran down Richmond Ave. where the bank was. They spotted it and ran into the dark place. Inside, it was dark, no lights thought it was light enough to see. Chris knelt down next to the bodies on the floor and checked to see if they were dead and said,"Well, they were killed once, became zombies, and killed again by someone. Bullet hole in their heads." Josh shook his head and he began down the steps to the far left with his gun up. Mike followed and Chris followed suit. We walked down the steps into a hall that was lit with lights and was lined by doors. At the end was a metal door with chains laying under it. The door was open and a light shined through. Mike stepped in with his gun up followed by Chris with his power house gun. The first room was an elevator room where a big elevator stood. They stepped into the elevator to find only one button.....Down.

------------------------------

I ran into the building almost out of breathe and was greeted by the guard at the front door. I climbed up the stairs and walked into the ofice where Jill sat next to a girl and 2 guys. I sat down, to tired to look at the people and layed back. I took in heavy breaths as someone walked up to me and began to cry. I looked up and my hazyness cleared away to see....."MARCIA!!! Holy shit! I thought you died, God Dammit!" I yelled and hugged her tight. I finally let go of her after a few quiet moments and she smiled as she wipped away her tears.

"I wouldn't have thought you came. Thank you dad." she said but then was interupted by an alarm. The fire alarm went off and in came Jack out of breathe.

"Jesus!!! We've got a problem!!!!!! The zombies have breached the 3rd and last blackade! We need to get out of here and FAST!" he yelled.

"He got the camera's on the intersections on for 24/7 so it would take a picture every second..................." Barry remarked. Everyone ran downstairs and into the cafeteria of the school including all the guards and survivors. I opened the back door and let Barry, Rebecca, Marcia, and Claire out with all the survivors. Jill and I headed out behind them.


	36. Out of the Dead and Into the Sewer

**Chapter 36:Out of the Dead and into the Sewer**

I ran up the steps with the group and headed outside where we saw that it was getting darker and faster by the moment. "Jill, we've got to find a new place to hide or get out! The city will soon be too dark to see in even with the street lights." I reminded her. She nodded and looked down. I sighed as we reached the parking lot.

Then, Jill got an idea,"How about we head underground to the sewer! Its small enough to keep a good eye out and we've got to find Chris and the others!" Rebecca ran up to us and shook her head.

"We've got a problem over there! They are coming!" she yelled and threw her thumb over her shoulder. I whipped out my guns and Jill cocked her special gun. Over the small group of people, I saw shadows moving fast into the parking lot and Barry begining to shoot like a mad man. Boooooooooooooooom, the special gun I had gave him sounded like bombs being shot into walls. The zombies were literally being knocked back and forced to the ground. I took a step up next to Barry along side Jill, Leon, and Clair with some guards too. Ratatatatat-ta,boooom, rattatatatata-ta, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, boooooom, bullets flew into the horrid of zombies but they still kept coming!

"So many innocent lives just keep coming over there! There is so many people on this island, I want to know how it can't sink.....!" I had to yell as the bullets kept flying. My fingers just pulling the 2 triggers again and again. Click, booooom, ratatatatata-ta, I ran out of bullets for the Beretta and the Glock so I whipped out the sniper rifle. I gripped the black stock and shoved the rubber stub against my stiff shoulder. I customized the gun so it can hold a clip holding 7 bullets, new barrel, the whole gun was now a metal/plastic like material, the whole thing was black, and it wasn't bolt action anymore, just automatic. I put my face up to the scope and aimed into the horrid that was getting much closer. Bang! The kick didn't bother me a bit. Bang! again and again the gun shot, bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang, boooom, ratatatata-ta, click, click, BOOM! Barry final shot a gernade out of his gun and the rest of the team reloaded. I slammed a fresh, narrow clip in and let my home made bullets rip. The new, custom made bullets had double the gun powder then the other time I used it so know, when I fire, it hits like a bomb and it has a nasty kick. The zombies only a few feet away but getting fewer,BOOOM! "Shit!!!!!!!" I yelled as the gun fired and I hit the floor. My shoulder almost broke there as the gun clattered against the floor next to me. I slowly got up and looked to see what the damage did. There were 3 zombies pretty much linedu p almost just standing still, not moving.

"Holy shit.....Mark, what the fuck did you just do?" Barry asked silently..... It almost seemed like time stopped by everything else moved. The zombies behind it still came foward. Then, blood began to ooze and big holes began to appear in their stomachs...Clunck, they all hit the floor at the same time.

"Bingo! What do I win?!" I yelled and got right back up and everyone else still in aw. I picked the heavy rifle back up and bagan to shoot again,BOOOM! This time I didn't fall down, I was used to it now, BOOOOM! The zombies began to drop like wasted ducks, BOOOM!!! I stopped as the last 2 hit the floor. We all jumped up and down. We finally stopped cheering and we searched around for the nearest sewer drain with the rest of the survivors.

------------------------------------------------

Wesker sat down at the desk and began to search through the mess of files on the top. The portable lamb over hanging the desk flickered a bit. He had found it just sitting there on. _Someone else must have been here and returned the key. _He though earlier. He was in the info rooms in the small facility where behing him were draws and filing cabinets, the desk was next to the open door he had gone through into the hall, and there was a bathroom in the back. Some of the virus carries had goten in somehow but they didn't pose a threat to him. Wesker slammed his fist against the desk top,"Damn! Where the hell is the files for the new experiment! I must have them, now! The virus will spread further and soon through the ocean and into Manhatten soon and I've got to find it soon! The public will find out and then the U.S army will come in and I can't have that happen just yet...." He cursed himself and got up. Wesker kicked the chair out of the way and walked out into the hall again. He had killed 2 carriers in the hall, just slumped against the wall, dead. Wesker snickered and walked down the poorly lit hall. _The power here will surely stop soon........Then, there will be no light to shine here and that will be no good._ He walked out and into a staircase. Small metal steps went down along the grey walls of the room. Wesker stepped onto the metal mesh platform with his boots and began to jog down the mesh steps making an annoying clanking sound.

------------------------------------------------

Chris got out of the elevator first into a big room. They were on a mesh platform overhanging a big computer room. There was a big screen on the wall infront of them, many rows of computers below but a big desk was placed infront of the rows and infront of the screen, and there was a door to their left. Josh nodded to the left where the door was so they began to slowly walk along the metal mesh platform along the wall. Chris grabbed the metal doorknob and twisted it around making a jingle noise but it wasn't that loud. He opened the door and saw a zombie edged toward him in the hall,booooom! He let the gun rip and plaster the zombie to bits.

--------------------------------------------

Wesker heard the shots overhead as he touched the last step,"Shit, someone else is here! Oh well, since this place will be no more, why not let the pets loose to play before dying."

--------------------------------------------

I pulled the heavy metal cap off and threw it to my side. I looked down the hole and heard more water rushing rapidly. Rebecca went down first, then Jill, then Barry, then Jack, then Marcia,the the rest of the suvivors, and finally me. I stepped on the solid concrete path and looked over the edge next to me. Water rushed deepily down into more darkness. To my left us was a metal walkway across the game infront of a small waterfall leading to a path in the wall. There was another small ladder next to my right that lead down to another walkway lining the water.

"Guys, I've got a map of the sewer layout. Across this bridge leads to another paths that goes down and to the right, going to a security booth over looking the water. Its the safest place here I bet." he said. The team began to go across and Marcia went infront of me and I was last. She began to cross halfway and then I took a step on when....RRRRRR! The bridge snapped in two and Marcia fell down with it.

I stepped back when a scream came out,"AHHHHH!!!"

"Marcia! Shit!" I yelled and the rest of the suvivors crossed,"You guys go ahead! I'm gonna find Marcia, stay at the booth till I come back. If I don't come back in an hour, find a way to escape! Or I'll just radio it in that I'm fine!" The group nodded and walked away and I turned to the ladder and went down.


	37. Sword Fight

**Chapter 37:Sword Fight!**

Chris stepped back as the body fell slowly to the floor, clunck. Still with guns up the team jogged into the hall. There was a door to their right that lead into a small room that was all messed up. There were some more bodies on the floor, _Someone was here, zombies don't die on their own and the door was wide open....But who?_ Chris got up from examaning the bodies and found that Jake and Mike were way infront of them ging down some metal mesh steps. "Wait up guys..." Chris whispered and followed. Trying to keep quiet, they stepped down the steps spiraling around the outer line of the room. There, at the bottom was a door just a crack opened. Josh pointed foward with his AK in hands and stepped over to the door. A light showed through and he pulled the metal door open causing it to squak a bit. Then, bang, a bullet bounced off the door and barely missing Josh!

"Shit! There is someone in there! Get 'em!" Mike yelled and he ran in with Chris leaving Josh in scare. They ran into the room where they entered from the elevator but from down below. There was a door at the other end of the room just closing so they ran after it dodging desks and computers. Halfway through the room, the moniter turned on in the front of the room. They stopped and watched as a message came up.....

_Confirmation Code_

_hjksjdgbssdbvuo173836438593426-49 4iunlkschoisnfb9709d08ay6fd89sdf7as5wqhd8asytde O.K_

_j08f9y9f6y98eyhfci4yr89kcvoyv08w4;kfsdiogcie890ry4hf80yw8r O.K_

_C:23 Project:Nemesis activating in 1 hour....._

_C:10 Project:Knight of Death activating....Now..._

_C:5 Project:Night Sweeper activating in.......20 minutes....._

_gcihyf89dtc08d679823e2t649317r9tdiphciudhgpdsx cew8r9cy0opjeqtfyow79e2y038fe9wwh-fs O.K_

_Password 1 Entered:_

_Password 2 Entered:Biohazard Entry_

_Password Entry.......................Excepted. Unlocking Biohazard references experiments..............WARNING:Evacuate!!!_

_ERROR:Control sytem disconfirmed!!! Disconecting and redirecting camera:Area Hold C:10!!!!_

Chris looked up,"What the fuck is that about? Did you guys touch any...........What the fuck...is that?" The screen turned to a camera and it showed a capsul coming out of the ground and a slide of glass opening. And then, out came...A giant monster with old rusty amrour on like a knight. Then, out of a back pocket, he pulled out a giant rusty sword and it looked up to the camera with its old helmet and screamed a horrifying roar.

"RAAAAAAAAAADDGGGG!!!!!"

"Holy shit.......We have GOT to get out of here no......." Josh was interupted and BOOM! Concrete flew into the air creating a giant hole in the ground. Chris jumped to the left and the two other guys jumped to the right. The monster on the screan was gone and the monster wasn't in the room.

"FUCK!!!" Chris yelled and he looked down the hole as he scrambled to his feet.

"We're gonna have to split up and find a way around.....Becareful Chris...." Josh said quickly and ran with Mike..

_What the hell, just yell and run? Chickens....I need to get around........_ Chris thought quickly and ran himself through the door.

-----------------------

Wesker ran down the really long hall knowing he was pursued by Chris. _It just had to be, not a doubt but he will be killed without a doubt by the Knight of Death or Night Sweeper. I have to find a good spot to watch the show!_ He ran and finally made a left and into a big room. There was stairs infront of him going up a little bitalong a small wall. The stairs lead up to the top of the wall and into another door. The room was big, it was a sewer drain thing. Wesker climbed the steps and hit the button that stood on a panel next to the steps on the wall. He hit it and the stairs lifted up so when Chris comes in, he won't be able to get to him. He sat on the leadge and looked down on the sewer drain which would become an areana very soon. A big light hung up on the ceiling giving off the tan light off the cement walls and floor. Boom, the door opened over where Wesker had came through and the fun was about to begin......"Hahahahhahahahaha!!!"

--------------------

Chris had ran threw a long hall and had bashed threw a door that lead into a sewer drain thing. There was another wall infront of him and steps going up and along it but now it was up and unable to be accesed....."Hhahahahahahaha!!!! Welcome Chris...." a minaical sycopathic laugh rang out and Chris looked up expecting the person knew it had to be.

"Wesker!"

"Yes, Chris, you're right. I came here just to see you die....I hope you like the presents I just let free for you.........Let me guess, Mark, Jill, Barry, Claire, and Rebecca are here too? Yeah, I figured......But they will die too but you first! Oh, Knight of Death! C'mon and have you're dinner! Hahahahaha!" Wesker laughed and BOOM! The wall crashed behind Chris and there stood the Knight. The fight was on......

---------------------

I ran up the path way watching down in the dark water. It was too dark to see under but I knew Marcia could swim good. Boom, I was still looking down into the water when I hit a solid wall. I stepped back and shook my head of the little jolt of pain. I turned to my right and saw a door. I went for it and opened it to find myself in a pump room. There was a boiler to my left and pipes and do-hickys to my right. There was a door at the end that loud gunshots came from. Fast and powerful....Something like...._The guns! Chris!_ I lifted my rifle up and reached for the door knob.

---------------------------

Chris shot rapidly at the rushing monster. It had its sword high up in the air charging at him for a clean cut but Chris leaped when he swung it, whooom. Chris hit the floor and ran for the other end while the Knight positioned its sword back. "RAAAAA!" its horrifying scream screached through the room. Boooooooooom, Chris shot the powerful gun but the bullets once again all bounced right off it, BOOM! Chris shot a gernade and it smacked it in the head. Out of the cloud of smoke, the monster kept coming! WHAM, the sword hit the wall behind him and it shook the room. Chris's head bent over a bit just dodging the sword that was lodged into the concrete.

_Holy crap!!!!!_ Chris moved away and began to shoot more at the monster but it just kept coming....He pulled the sword out and spun around and looked at Chris who was still running.

"Hahahahaha! Chris, you'll never survive! Just give up now while you're still ahead of the game."

"Never Wesker! Never!"

--------------------------------

I opened the door and entered a big room. There was 2 statues, 1 each on the both sides of the room. There was a big concrete wall that seemed to open to the sides at the other end of the room. The room was lit with a big light in the ceiling making the room white a bit. I walked slowly over to the knight with the sword. It had an inscription on the bottom plague.

_Use the Sword to guide you through the Underworld_

I sighed and turned towards the other statue where it held a shield. I read the plague at the bottom.

_Use the Shield to protect you through the Underworld_

Under both plagues were holes, the one with the sword had a small sword hole with little squily lines and the shield one had a small shield hole. _ You son of a bitch Mark, thank God you took them just incase!_ I reached into my vest pocket on my chest and pulled out the 2 family crests I got back in Europe. I walked over to the sword statue and put the sword with the golden snakes around it and into the space. I did the same for the other statue and RRRRRRRR, the back wall slid open and, BING, CLATTER, went the sword. The sword form the sword statue fell out of its hands and it layed there, rusted up. I walked over to it and lifted the heavy, sharp metal up. I puled out a cloth and whipped the water, crust, and dull metal. It wasn't rusty at all, just old and the sword looked brand new, it even shined. BOOM, a loud gernade like blasting noise came from the open wall and smoke suddenly came up. I stepped slowly over to the ledge that fell into another room. I layed down and peered over the edge to see......Chris, in a sewer draining thing with some Knight looking thing with a giant sword charging at him! I layed my rifle down and aimed through the scope at the monster as he withdrew his sword. I pulled the trigger as the scross hairs laid right on it's head....BAMMM, the gun shot the special bullet and it gave a nasty kick but I endured the pressure in my upper arm. The monster's helmet blew to peices in an instant and its head shown with a big hole in its head. Its skin grey like, its teeth hanging out broken, its eyes white as snow, and it bold head swung up and it withdrew its sword from the wall. I looked to my left to see....Wesker! I cursed my self as the monster charged at Chris. I threw the rifle over my shoulder while getting up and lifted the sword up off the ground. I took a step back and then leaped out into the open as Chris watched me along with Wesker. I swung my arms in the arm with my sword. I grabbed the sword with both hands and slashed downward at the monster's head. CLANK, the sword bounced off its head and I hit the floor with both my legs. The monster stopped in its tracks and turned to me.

"MARK! Move away from it!" Chris yelled and I ran as it swung it sword around,BOOOM! A gernade hit its head but it didn't work. I turned and charged at him with sword up and I slashed down at its armour. It swung its sword around and bang, it hit into the sword making me fly back and into the ground. I lifted my head up as I felt the pain rush from my chest and arms.

"Fuck!" I yelled and got up holdign my chest. The monster charged at me as Chris shot at him.....I moved away and it smashed into the wall. I lifted the sword and threw it at its head. SQ...., the sword entered its head where the bullet hole was and blood squirted out as the monster fell back and hit the floor causing the floor to break! I jumped back as it fell into the sewer.

"You.....MARK! CHRIS! I swear I'll kill you!" Wesker said and got up to run. I turned and ran at the wall while Chris shot at him. I jumped and kicked off the corner wall and grabbed the ledge of the concrete wall. I climbed up and ran after Wesker.

Chris ran to the wall,"MARK! Wait up!!! Don't go alone, Wesker will kill you! Mark!!!!!!!"


	38. Everyone's Worst Nightmare Is Back!

**Chapter 38:Everyone's Worst Nightmare is Back!**

Marcia stroked her arms in the water for her life. The darkness of the water too see further. Then, stopped in the water by something, she was able to get up again. Splosh, drip, she got up and noticed that she was infront of a metal gratting. To her left was a door a step up from her. She stepped up and opened it to find herself in a cementend room. The only thing that was visible was a shaft to her right. _I hope that leads to somehere safe. I don't know where else to go...._ She opened the small shaft open a bit. She just fit and fell down....Down into the darkness.

---------------------------

I ran down a LONG hall. I was plain cement until I found the door at the end. It was a big double doors, wooden, with such beautiful detail. I grabbed the golden doorknob and pulled it open. It lead into a BIG hall. There were 4 big, white pillars in each corner of the room. A control panel in the front of the room. White tiles was the floor, almost a million about of them and the walls painted a thick white. At the control panel was Wesker, hunched over it tapping the buttons heard from affar,"Well, hello Mark. Its been a day since we last met. I hope you're not hurt or tired right now." he said with his cool voice.

I reached for the gun in my hostler,"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could have a little fun. If you beat the experiment I'm about to unleash, then you fight me. I highly doubt that but with you're capibilities, maybe. Too bad we took the virus from you otherwise, you'd kill me and it without a problem. But then again, the virus would be permentaly take effect by now......Oh well. Let the fun begin!" he yelled out and I looked around as a mechanical noise began to hum. In the middle of the room, a cylinder shapped thing came out of the floor. A thick, ice glass shut whatever what was inside from coming out but it opened,swish........Boom, a giant foot stepped out from it. The foot in wore a leather boot and so did the rest of the monster except for its head. My eyes opened up and I began to shake.

"You son of a bitch....................He's back........................" I said in horror.

"Hahahahahaha!" Wesker laughed in his sycopathic way.

The monster stepped back out and yelled out,"S.T.A.R.S!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------

Jack sat down infront of the glass and put his computer down and opened it up. From the corner of his eyes as he pulled it open the lid, there was a blue chip, he grabbed the smooth thing and slipped it into is pocket. The whole room was filled with the group of living people and they were worried and scared shit as the roar,"S.T.A.R.S" rang out. Jill slowly fell to the floor and began to cry her eyes out. No one knew the reason why she was frightened the most but it wouldn't matter right that moment. Tap, tap, tap, Jack hit the buttons wildly on the computer to find any transportaion in the facility.

A stoke of luck wipped through the room and Jake sighed,"We're so lucky. There is a dock an Umbrella base around here. We can finaly leave this place......."

Then, Rebecca's radio crakled out loud,"Rebecca, anyone? We found Marcia in an Umbrella base, come over. And a radio, over" Josh's voice rang in and out.

"We found a way out. Where is the base, we know thats where a dock is." she replied.

"Go to the bank, there is a door in the basement there. Thats the way in. Goodluck, we'll wait here." he replied and then it went dead.

-------------------------

Marcia had slid down through the shaft and found herslef in a small room with just a computer and some tables littlered with paper. She got up and looked at the computer. Next to it was a small blue chip that was smooth and very light. She slipped it into her back pocket and walked into a lone hall. The place was very hot when a terrifying roar came out,"S.T.A.R.S!!!!!!!! RAAA!!" She fell down in fright and heared footsteps coming from a stair case to her right. A lone shadow came into view and lifted its arm up......

"Another one Josh. Let me kill this one." the voice said quietly.

"Wait! DON'T SHOOT ME!!! Please!" Marcia begged as she got up.

"Marcia? Marcia Enco? Holy shit! We've been looking for you everywhere! You're Mark's daughter! We're his friends." the voice said and stepped under the light. He wore a red T-shirt and black sweat pants. He put the gun away and put his hand out. The person behind him reached for her radio she dropped on the floor.

-----------------------

Nemesis jumped at me, barely missing me with his giant fists. I cartwheeled to the side and pulled out both guns and began to run as I pulled back the hammers. Bang bang, bang bang, bang bang, bang bang, bang bang, they shot and logged into his flesh not effecting him like last time. Wham, I noticed I was flying and everything went into a blur as I hit hard into the wall. Nemesis had ran up to me and whacked me somethign awful. I shook my head,_ He is 10x as faster as last time....Fuck me....._ I lifted the guns up and began to shoot wildley at it, non-stop. Bang bang, bang bang, bang bang, bang bang, bang bang, none of it affected it as it walked slowly over to me, each stepp breaking the tiles. Click, click, the guns were empty and it reached for my collar to pull me up.

It lifted me in the air and roared,"RAAAAAAAAA!!!! DIE!!!!!"

_It said something! Damn, its really changed on the inside!_ I thought to myslef to give me something to smirk about before I died. I lifted its other rock fist up and went to slam right into me. I closed my eyes and then remembered something. Still with my eyes closed, I shook my shoulder rapidly and I felt the rifle swing around. I grabbed it and opened my eyes to see the fist flying toward me. I swung the rifle's stock and it whacked into its face. It left me go and stumbled back. BOOOOM, I shot the rifle and blood flew into my face,BOOOOM. Again, and I ran at the monster who's leather jacket was now covered in blood and meduim sized holes in its stomach appeared and kicked it. It fell to the ground so I reloaded my 2 guns with the technuqie I would do sometimes. It was faster, I swung the 2 guns around and pointed it at its face....Whack, it kicked me in the nuts and I swung backwards and hit the floor. It slowly got up along with me. _Damn, it is too smart this...arg....Time..._

"hahahaha! Nice one...." Wesker cheered.

"RAAA!" Nemesis yelled and punched me in the face. It felt as if 5 bricks just broke against it as I fell back, still on my feet. I spit some teeth out with some blood and smiled. My nose bleeding, blood covered my face from cuts and I knew I had big black patches on my face.

"Well, it killed some nerve cells there....Damn it...." I said and jumped to the side as it went to whack me again. I hit the floor and put the guns away for my rifle. I slammed a fresh clip into it and BOOOM! I blasted it back some more,BOOOM, BOOOM. My shoulder was ready to dislocate........I got up and walked over to Nemesis that was now on the floor, in a big bloody pool of blood. I put the rifle back on my back and took my 1 guns back out, the 9mm Berreta and the Glock. I pointed it at him and smilled,"Alright, this is where it finally ends Nemesis, leave my nightmares forever......." I said softly and I pulled the hammer on both of them back,"Rest in peace...." Bang bang.

-------------------------------

Rebecca and the team had found another porthole on their side and went back up to the surface. They reached the bank and found their way into the base where they found the team. They journed to the room with the hole. Jack looked around and pointed to a door to the side. They ran over to it and opened it wide, it lead into a corridor that was lined with doors and a cool draft drifted over them. An airconditioner was set into the wall to their right next to a wooden door. At the end was a metal door that had a giant lock that was eletronic but wasn't able to acces from anywhere. "We should split up, the survivors stay here here with Jill and we'll search these rooms." Rebecca anounced with her young voice. And so, the decision was made, clunk, went the last door shut..............

---------------------

Chris final got ontop and he ran down the hall hearing gunshots go wild, then stop. He reached the end of the hall and encountered the door with gun up. He reached for the door knob knowing Mark and Wesker were fighting behind there.

-----------------------

Mark stood in the middle of the room as the cylinder went back into the ground. Wesker had a surprised look on his face as he stepped over to the other end. You know what Mark, we'll have this fight only with 1 gun only. I'll let you shoot at me 10 times....How about it Mark? I don't have a gun so then, we'll fight hand to hand after that." I nodded, knowing he was after something, knowing he was planning something too, but why not. Mark threw the 9mm away and his rifle, they clattered on the floor, next to the dead Nemesis. I trained the gun, making sure I was still okay, on Wesker's chest. I pulled the triger again and again, bang, bang, bang, bang, Wesker dodged each shot weaving side to side in a blur. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, I still missed and I was getting pissed, but then Wesker yelled out,"Stop!" Still with gun up, Wesker still in his orginal position took 5 steps closer,"For the 10th shot, I want to make sure you hit me.....I'll stay still, so shoot me......"

_Mark.....Please don't screw up, make sure you keep you're eyes on him just in case, he's up to something!_ I pulled the hammer back and smilled. I closed one eye, aimed at his head.....Then the door I came through opened, so I pulled the trigger on Wesker.....

Click, the gun was empty and Wesker counted the # of bullets he had shot, counting the ones from Nemesis's last shot kill.....Wesker moved and I shut my eyes............Everything dark and then, bang, bang, 2 bullets rang out following by a scream."MARK!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------

Shadow Megaman-You like soo far? R&R! Only 2 more chapters left!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOHOOO!!!!!!


	39. When Someone Dies

**Chapter 39:When Someone Dies.....**

Barry walked into a room. A library almost. The walls were lined by books, there was 3 steps next to him along a wooden railing that lead to a rugged floor where a desk and a computer was. There was a TV and scattered papers next to the computer and among them was a blue, smooth chip. Barry sat infront of the computer and hit the power button. A screen came up:

_Umbrella Security Lock Safty_

_To the left is a scan disk, please insert the 4 emergency disks to engage safty lock........_

Barry called out,"Guys I found something!" with his deep, old voice. The door quickly opened and shut and everyone ran inside. They read the screen and looked to the left. There was a square box laying set ontop of the scattered papers. There were 4 slim slits in it to insert something. Barry pulled out the chip he found and he inserted it. Beep, click, went the machine. Marcia took one out and inserted hers, beep, click. The second light went on. Josh took his out and inserted it, beep, click. Again it went, they looked around at each other waiting for them to pull out another chip.....No one did.

"So, we don't have the 4rth chip. Shit!" went Claire and she pounded her fist into the desk. Everyone sighed and split up again in search of the last chip....

------------------

Chris watched slowly as Wesker pulled out a gun and fired 3 rounds.....Blood squirted out of Mark's 2 legs and his shoulder,"MARK!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and started to fire his gun off at Wesker,Booooom! Wesker moved so fast that it was a blurr. He slammed his fist into a control panel at the other side of the room and then a hidden panel slid up to his left on the wall. Wesker disapered into it.

Chris ignored the alarms and ran over to the dying friend,"WARNING! Staten Islands emergency self destruct sequence has been activated! Evacuate in 20 minutes! Repeat......." the cool, soft female voice rang out. Chris lifted Mark's back up and propped him up against the wall. Blood dripped a bit from his lip but Chris wipped it away with his hand.

"Don't worry Mark, we'll get you help, don't die on me now....." Chris said helplessly.

"Its....okay....R.......Chris....I'm going to die....And no one can help it....You've got 20 minutes before this place blows....sky high....Forget about me and... caugh find you're way out!.....Rggh........." Mark hacked.

Chris shook his head and bit his lip. He grabbed his radio and hit the receive button.....Mark lifted his shaking hand and slapped it down,"Don't, Marcia's with them, I know it and if she hears....You'll have a giant tree on you're back......Just leave me, I can't walk without my legs......Just do me a favor okay?......Take care of...Marcia and my family....Have them move and go under cover......And give her....my Rifle...Please.... caugh "

Chris nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do...._I can't leave him like this.....Its my fault....I should have came sooner......_ "Don't worry, I'll get you out of her. Just climb on my back and......

Mark interupted Chris,"NO!!!! Get the fuck out of here.....NOW!!!" he yelled and he pointed the Berreta at Chris's face. Click, went the hammer so Chris backed off......"I don't wanna die while killing someone else....Now go.... Caugh, caugh " Chris turned and got up while grabbing the rifle.....He began to jog into the secret door.

-----------

The pain was incredible......So much of it......I couldn't take it.....I had the choice to shoot myself and end it or wait..........I jabbed the barrel against my head and I sighed in pain.....I screwed up and now, I had to pay for it....I should have never listened and played Weskers game......Everything......Everything I worked for and hard payed for nothing...._Mark, you did do something...Remember, Marcia might make it out alive....With more people, so their is still hope for the mistake of the virus......SHUT UP!!!!_ I couldn't take it, the pain is my shoulder was begging to grow worse, and in my legs....I silently sighed..............and pulled the trigger....Click, jinrkk......"FUCK!!!! rgh......Oh well, at least I can rest in peace.....till the time comes...." I began to countdown the seconds from 15 minutes......

-----------

Chris ran down a long hall that finally lead into a big dock room. There was a couple of boats docked next to 3 long walkways going out in the small dock of water. There was a giant metal shutter blocking the exit but then, it opened up a bit and one of the boats started up. Wesker sat there and laughed as he drove the boat through the shutter. It then automatically shut. There was a big metal door to his right that seamed locked and shut....There was a metal cage that held spears and such to his left against the blue painted wall. A dim light hung in the middle of the room, glaring the room a dim, water like blue. Chris ran down the plankway and to a boat that still had the keys in it, then the metal door opened from behind....RRRR...

--------------

Claire walked back into the bedroom she was checking out. There was a bunk bed to her left that took up most of the small room and another to the right. In the front of the room a a drawer that was open. She didn't check that part out and when she did, she rattled through drawer of paper and clothes and she final found the final chip........Clunk, behind her, the bed sheets hit the floor hard...She turned around and wipped her M4 out.. She held the heavy, metal gun out and watched as a body rose up...The stench was just enough to barf over as the covers unrolled, a zombie got up and looked at her. Its face decayed down to the skull, its eyes white as snow, its hands almost ready to fall off, its white shirt red with blood..."Ahhhh...." it moaned but then, was resting in peace for once and for all, ratatatatata-ta! Holes apeared in its body and it hit the floor hard.... Claire smilled and ran out of the room. She then ran into Barry's room where he sat and she slammed the last chip in beep, click....

_Umbrella Security Emegency Lock_

_Inserted chips.........Scanning............Engaging lock..............Engaged!.....Unlocking Emergecy dock door now._

The two ran outside and met everyone when the alarms went off,"WARNING! Emergency! Self Destruct system engaged!!! 10 mintues left till Staten Island's self durstuct system activated! Repeat......."

"We didn't do that did we?" one of the suvivor's asked.

"No, I highly doubt that." Barry said and then, boom, rrrrrrrr, click, click, boom. The metal's doors locks unlocked and it opened to reveal a dock where Chris stood..

------------------

Chris waved and they ran over to him, everyone laughing and sighing as the last escape was found.....Barry ran over to the metal shutter door by running along the side and he hit a switch and the door opened wide open....To reveal light, fesh air, and freedom........The boat began and they drove over to Barry and he hopped in. They drove out into the sea......And the horror was left behind............It was all over........Or so they thought.........................................

--------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Please stay tuned, one last chapter after the credits and the story is done, so stay tuned for the FINAL chapter of the story after these credits.....


	40. Credits, Final Thanks

**Resident Evil:My Part of The Story**

**Credits**

**Story By:Shadow Megaman (Anthony)**

**Creator:Capcom**

**Thanks for having such a great site to post it for being such a great RE site to enjoy while writing**

**Capcom for making the series of RE**

**Dell Music Matchbox for such great music to buy from and listen to while writing (100 legal By:Dell)**

**AOL Radio for listening to while Music Matchbox was down**

**Everyone who reviewed the story**

**Noctorro and Shady-77 a lot for helping me make the story better and easier to read!**

**And YOU for reading!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own RE, I don't own the characters:Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Vlaire Redfield, Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Umbrella Corp, Leon S. Kennedy,or Nemesis, they are owned by Capcom. I don't own Trent, he is owned by the writer S.D Perry in the RE paperback novels.**

**Copyright:Under and myslef, you cannot copy this story, use it as you're own, or use the characters Marcia, Mark, Greg, or Sara Enco as you're own either unless I give permission. They are my characters and I won't allow it to happen. If you would steal Mark then you would be stealing me. He is created in the image off me and the shadow of me with the same life except about the biohazard part and the family, lol. Greg is the image and shadow of my brother, Marcia is the image and shadow of my sister, and Sara is just someone I made up, lol.**

**WARNING:Stay tuned for the last chapter and fight in RE:My Part of the Story tomorrow!!!! Please Read, imagine, and review!**


	41. The Final Fight

**Final Chapter**

Chris drove out into the sea, not wanting to look back. It was a pretty big boat. Most of the people were inside sitting down on the chairs. The group of friends were sitting behind Chris who steered the boat. Chris counted down from 3 minutes and it soon reached one minute and then 10 seconds....."Wait, we're missing someone.......Lets see, Jill, Barry...." Leon said and then Chris shook his head.....

"Chris, what happened? Please tell me he is still....." Jill pleaded.....

Marcia spun around and screamed,"FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! **Staten Island was no more, as a giant volcano of fire flew into the air to shape almost like a mushroom.

-----------------------

I layed there. Against the wall....Bleeding......I couldn't move from that spot....I counted down the seconds and it finally reached 1minute..."Well buddy, its over.......Times almost out for you.......At least, I'll be at peace again, not worrying about Umbrella......With my parents again......Shit...........Marcia, Sara, Greg.........I'll watch over you, don't worry........" I said my final words as the counter reached 20 seconds....I layed my head back and went to sleep for the last 20 seconds.........._5,4,3,2,1.........................._Everything went silent........I couldn't hear a thing....Except for a silent, boom. Now, the sleep was ever lasting.

----------------------

Thick clouds flew out above it and they all felt the terrisome heat even though they were almost 10 miles away. Then, a wave began to form in the water as an after quake. Chris sped up the boat as Marcia fell to her knees. The small wave began a sunami and it was going fast! Chris spun the boat around and dove at it. Everyone hit the floor and ontop of eachother as Chris rammed into the wave,"DUCK!!!!" Then, they found themselves safe. They went right through the base of the wave somehow....Almost a miracle.....

"Don't worry Marcia....It'll be okay....Nice driving Chris....You saved us there." Jill thanked as she knelt next to Marcia on the soaked floor.

"So, where to...Now?" Leon asked but then, before they could get an answer, a boat zoomed up next to them. Something black jumped from it and onto there boat with a thump, clunk. There stood Wesker with his small gun.

He threw it into the water and smiled,"Chris! Hello again, still mad at me for killing Mark?"

"You mother fucker.......What you did, is too much......." Chris said in anger. He bit his lip hard...

"Well, I want to do one last thing.....We fight Chris...Here and now...And NO interuptions or help from anyone! You got it?"

"You killed my father! I'll kill you myslef!" Marcia yelled and lifted up a gun off the floor. She held the M4 with her trembling hands while Wesker turned his head a bit. Vroom, whack, Wesker moved in a swift motion and whacked the gun out of her hand and into the water while going back to his normal position.

"Well Chris? How about?"

"Ok, Wesker, this is it......Someone dies here and now......................Don't help me guys at all!" Chris yelled. Then, the fight was on. Wesker jumped at Chris but Chris moved to the side. Chris then began to punch Wesker rapidly at his face. Wesker felt the pain for once and he had enough. Wesker countered the fist by ducking and then sweeping the floor with his foot, knocking Chris to the floor. Chris rolled over as Wesker went to stomp on his head. Against the wet floor, Chris shoved himself against the floor and backflipped behind Wesker to shove him foward and into the other boat. Wesker hti the floor of his boat and Chris jumped of his and onto Wesker's back. Wesker was really mad now as the bottom of Chris's boots began to dig into Wesker's back so he managed to shove Chris off and get up again. He kicked Chris right in the flace, causing his nose to bleed and his face to get a bit dirty. Chris stepped back as the pain spread across his face but he forgot about it and went back at Wesker by punching toward his face but Wesker grabbed his fist and twisted it around,"AHHH!" Chris yeld out as Wesker began to flip Chris around and onto the floor. Wesker lifted his foot up and dropped it hard onto Chris's stomach,"RGHHAA!!!"

"Hahahaha, this is too much fun! I'll let you die slowly and painfully Chris." Wesker laughed but then Chris puleld out his knife and stabbed Wesker's foot,"AHHHHRRRRR! Shit!" Wesker yelped in pain as Chris pulled it out. Wesker lifted his foot off Chris and fell back. Chris got up and swipped at Wekser who was getting back up. Whack, clink, clink, Wesker punched Chris's knife onto the other boat but Chris punched Wesker in the face, dead on. Wesker stepped back and his eyes widened as the last pieces of his glasses fell onto the floor......"Those cost me so much money........You'll have to pay...With you're life! Damn you Chris!!!" Wesker yelled as his cat like eyes was revealed....But now, they were red....Red like a light, Chris experienced them at Rockfort and Antartica many times. Wesker jumped at Chris and kicked him in the face, cuasing him to go onto the other ship again. Chris rooled over and got up as Wesker went to pounce on his defenseless body. Chris got up and kicked Wesker in the face.

"Chris, heads up!" Claire yelled and she threw his knife at Chris like a dagger. Chris snatched it from the handle and spun around as Wesker recoperated......Slice, Chris sliced Wesker's cheek but Wesker was a little tipped over to it didn't kill him. Wesker stumbled back and he fell to the floor.

"Wesker, before I kill you, I want to know, why are you working with Umbrella? I thought you were working with another organization...." Chris asked as he stepped up ready to kill Wesker...

Wesker replied,"After.......Tyrant sliced me, I moved away to the Emergency controls where I activated the self destruct sequence at the Spencer Estate. After the explosion, Trent found me and saved me with the G-virus, but then I left to Racoon. Thats where I found Ada Wong, an agent of some sort. I found her messed up, hurt badly, she had thrown something down to someone in the Umbrella Base just under Racoon. I took her and helped her escape bofore that place blew up. I saved her and her boss asked me if I would join. So, I did, and I was against Umbrella when I met you guys at Rockfort to aquire the Veronica Virus, after I did, I brought it to Umbrella to secretly join and then sabatoge them by collecting info from the Base here at ex-Staten Island, which I did while you guys chased after me.......I got the perfect data for the Night Sweeper right her....In this disk.....I shall take it to my organization and turn it against Umbrella! Hahahaha!" Wesker took out a disk. Then, a helicopter magically appeared above them, somehow.....It dropped down behind them slowly but not onto the water. The back cargo hold opened up andt here stood Trent. Everyone grabbed their guns and aimed at him.

"I heard everything Wesker, you're not escaping with that disk! The Night Sweeper is 150 complete and can kill almost anything with one touch.....Hand it over, now...... or die!" he yelled and he lifted up a rocket luancher from the floor and aimed the launcher at the boat. It had 4 missles loaded.....Chris ran over to the controls and put it in full throttle. Swiish, the first missles was fired but Chris was already going at full speed, dodging it. The wind lashed Chris and the team as they shot at Trent, bang, bang, ratatatatata-ta, booooom, BOOM! Now, Trent's cargo copter was chasing after them.........Trent still aiming and laughing like crazy.....Chris flord it even more, at its full extent but it wasn't fast enough, Trent was still behind them......None of the shots hit him but where hitting the plain, Wesker was still on the floor, hiding, his wound wasn't that bad enough for him to be unable to move but he was still hurt from fighting.....

_I can't beleive I'm helping him but its either us and him or Trent.....I think Trent might be a wise choice.....yeah..._ Then, he fired another into the sea, barely missing Chris and the team.......Then, RRRRRRR, the boat's motor couldn't take it any more and stalled! "Fuck...no..." Chris cursed and then the boat came to a complete stop.....Trent's copter stopped to....Trent still with his rocket luancher...Chris remembered the rifle that Mark gave to him! Chris slowly knelt and picked it up as Trent rambled something...The cold, salt air sweeping against them, causing Trent's leather jacket to shake and fly in the wind almost......

"I'll kill you all so Umbrella doesn't need anyone ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trent yelled and he pulled the trigger......Swishh the issle came out......but then......................BAMMM, BAAMM, 1 bullet flew into the air and into the rocket, boom, then the second bullet....flying right into Trent's skull, causing it to blow into peices.....Then, with the finger still on the trigger.....Trent fell back into the plain and blew the cargo copter to pieces by luanching another missle....BOOOM, everyone hit the deck as the last peices of the plain crashed into the water and onto the boat......Soon, the flames of the copter rested ontop of the water and everyone got back up, including Wesker..

"Thank you Chris...." he said...

"I didn't do it to save you, and you shouldn't be thanking me....You should be thanking the man you killed, Mark. If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead right now....I wouldn't have hit the missle without the sniper rifle he gave me...His most treasured peice....." Chris said silently but good enough for everyone to hear. The survivors down stairs listened in too.

"Let us finish this fight.....One last time....." Wesker said and Chris nodded.

Wesker jumped at Chris, Chris was frozen still but then a voice called out to him,"Duck to the left and then slash Chris!" Chris ducked down, jumped to the left, and rolled back as Wesker landed on the floor. Chris sliced at his hip and cut him. Splash, Wesker fell into the water as the wound began to bleed.

"Let me finish this bastard off!" Marcia yelled and pointed her gun off the side but Chris shook his head and shoved the gun back. Then, out of nowhere, 4 black boats came out to sea and stopped next to them.....It was the U.S goverment.......And the first person out was the President....He smiled at the team and welcomed them aboard to take home......

------------------------------------------

**After Math**

Wesker sat back in his chair. He watched into the TV and laughed at the cartoon that was on. He turned his head away and thought a bit.....About the next plan, he still had the Night Sweeper data and the organization took it to put under development. Soon, everything would go perfectly......Wesker felt his cheek and swore to himself,"I'll never forget about this scar Chris, don't worry. I won;t forget about it and the next time we meet, someone will die.....Either you or me.......Hahahahahahaha!" Wesker laughed at himself!

Everyone lived a happy life again, still knowing that Umbrella and Wesker's other organization were still out there alongside Wesker but it didn't matter too much. It was way to quiet for so long, they were working on something but the goal was to enjoy life while they still had time. Marcia, Greg, and Sara moved in with the renegade S.T.A.R.S and lived under cover. It was okay, still a normal life.....

Whenever someone looked up into the sky, the person they would remmeber Mark.....And all the other poor souls killed by Umbrella or the other organization............It was sad for all of them but, they knew that they were looked over by them...And were safe.....

_**The End**_

-------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Well, this long story is finally over...... I will miss everyone and I want to thank you all one last time.........Thank you for helping me finish this story by leading me tips on how to write a good story. keep a look out for my other stories! BYE! MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


End file.
